


The Fairy and His Gentle Giant

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Deepthroating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Taeyong’s just a little bitchy, Teasing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: 🧚
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck| Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 176
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

He prides himself on being the most hardworking plant daddy— in his complex, that is.

“Johnny your plants are looking dead as all fuck.”

Well, he’s  _ a _ plant daddy. He never said he was a successful one but hey, he tries. Johnny closes the door behind him.

It’s Friday.

He plops down on the couch face first, legs sticking out straight over the armrest. It’s been such a long week. Pretending to work for a large part of the day sure is tiring. But with an  overpaying  and slightly less-than-menial job, he can’t complain. It’s not as if he’s ever struggling with money.

He drops his black bag of drinks on the floor, tall beer cans rolling out to stop short against the coffee table’s leg. He stops by the convenience store every Friday to the same girl and the same seething face when he makes her stop texting to check out his items, otherwise known as, you know, her  _ job. _ The way she eyeballs him, it almost feels personal. Johnny doesn’t mind.

“You know they need water, right?” Hyuckie says casually, shoving a few videogames into his backpack. He’s off to Mark’s house, much like every regular Friday.

He groans. He knows that, it’s just that his plants hate him. They refuse to grow in such a grey area, all concrete where the sun hardly hits. His flowers are barely clinging to life and he tries his best to keep them going. Sometimes he even finds the petals scattered everywhere, his flowers plucked bald, distinctly intentional. Hyuck always insists he didn’t do it.

The weather isn’t ideal but his strawberries finally grew this time. He doesn’t know what he did differently. Maybe it was just the raw persistence and sweat he shed all of those muggy afternoons that finally convinced the soil to feel pity for him.

He fills a pitcher up with water, heading out the back door. Looking through his window you’ll see even more repetitious balconies directly facing his, each more boring than the last. Rusting air conditioning units, discolored sun-baked pieces of random furniture left out for years at a time on his neighbors’ identically tiny balconies are forced hideously upon his vision.

It’s not much, but at least it’s calm.

He steps outside to be greeted with the same perservering strip of sunlight that peeks through the buildings a certain time of day. And it’s just right.

He looks down. Goddamn it. _Again_ _. _

Why can’t he have anything nice?

He steps closer to his strawberries to see some of his only handful of ripe ones nibbled through and some tinier ones on the floor. He didn’t even know animals lived in this part of the city. This should keep him occupied until he figures out something to do this weekend.

🍓

Johnny pulls out the old pink cage for the hamster that Hyuckie never got around to buying and his spool of clear elastic thread that he left abandoned after making one or two bracelets. Johnny unwraps the entire spool, looping the string repeatedly around the bottom bar of the cage’s door and through the lower bars. He isn’t trying to _kill_ it. He’s more curious than anything.

He’s not sure how to attract whatever it is best, so he just does everything, throwing in jelly beans, cookies,  _ cheese? _ Do rats really like cheese or is that just a cliché? Fuck it, he throws the shit in anyways. He doesn’t even unwrap the Hi-Chew before tossing it in.

Half-assed? Completely.

Will he catch anything? Not likely. He tells himself it’s just to pass the time.

It’s embarrassing even when he’s alone with no one else to see how he sits in complete silence, eyes blown wide as if it’ll help him hear better, invisible string in hand. He’s listening carefully to the ambient sounds from the cracked door to the outside. He wouldn’t disagree if someone called what he was doing stupid.

Now, is it  functional?

_ Apparently. _

He doesn’t know how many minutes have passed because he’s been dozing off for most of the time, but he hears the familiar rattle of a metal cage. He waits until he hears little taps on the plastic bottom and he tugs at the string,  hopefully tying the door shut.

Johnny practically ran out the door, pulling his way up the string to keep it taught. He doesn’t know what he expected.

But surely, it isn’t  _ this. _

He almost rubbed the eyeballs out of his sockets trying to make his vision understand what he was seeing. He looks into the cage, seeing a little iridescent ball of white, the big wings fluttering frantically. As he gets closer he can see the rainbow hue of it’s wings, the tan color of its....  _ skin? _

As he closes in, he can see a powder blue tuft of hair and can make out the silhouette of a petite bare body. Johnny is... Amazed? Wait, no— He’s fucking  _ terrified. _

This isn’t fucking real.

  
Faeries are _not_ real. 

Fuck, he’s finally done it. He’s officially insane. What’s he going to do about his poor mother when she gets a call from the hospital he gets committed to, hearing about how her only son has gone fucking nuts?

The little thing turned as it heard Johnny’s footsteps and screamed, “Let me out you big bitch!” Ripping Johnny out of his stupor and gripping onto the thin metal bars with tiny fists, rattling them as annoyingly as possible.

_ “Wow...” _ Johnny gaped, his heart was about to vibrate out of his chest. He brings his face even closer, not even paying attention to the fairy threatening to kick the teeth out of his mouth.

He must be dreaming. He really must be, there’s no fucking way-

“Hey, dipshit!”

Johnny stared even longer, watching tiny arms stick out through the bars trying to get just one shot at Johnny, the balls on this little fucker.

Johnny gave in. After all, he did go crazy, right? Maybe it was the boring job that did it. Maybe he needed a bit of excitement in his life so his brain decided it was time to break.

Might as well embrace it.

He laughs at the fairy trying to murder him before feeling cool drops on his nose. It’s raining, and  quiet since the fairy isn’t threatening to pull his eyelashes out anymore. He watches what seem like tiny drops for Johnny absolutely soak the faerie’s little head as he unsuccessfully tries to shield his body with his arms from the fat drops.

The fairy can’t stand the rain and Johnny could tell by the way he curls up into a little ball at the corner of the cage.

This little bastard was ruining his garden but he just felt like he had to protect him. Until he wakes up from this fever dream, he still wants to be a good person.

He almost had half a mind to open the gate right there until he remembered how the fairy promised to send his teeth flying through the air. He might not be exaggerating, he has no clue what it’s capable of. In seconds he picks up the cage, running inside.

“Hey! Pervert!” The fairy pounded on the metal, “let me go!”

“Pervert?” he stutters, staring dumbly at the pretty thing in the cage as he shuts the back door, “I’m not-“

“You big fucking giant, open this cage right now! Your strawberries aren’t even that good.”

_ Okay, ouch. _

Jeez, the mouth on this fairy.

Johnny runs straight to his room and plops himself down on the floor, prepared for anything as his fingers pull the string loose. As soon as he opens the little gate, the creature zooms out straight to Johnny’s head to grab his hair and attack. 

“I’ll kill you!”

Johnny entirely doubts that he could  actually  kill him, and of course he doesn’t want to be too rough with the little thing and swat at him, he could hurt him. So he just shoves his face in his hands until the fairy tires himself out.

“You really wanna go? I’ll open the door right now,” the tiny fists stop pulling at his strands but he keeps a tight grip on the locks of his hair as he looks out the window.

It’s raining. _Hard._

“You don’t like the rain, huh?”

⛈

After he tells him he can stay until the rain stops, the fairy almost feels bad for insulting him like that. _Almost._

This guy does seem stupid and harmless but he still shouldn’t trust him. Never trust humans. They ruin everything. Exactly the reason he’s been living off human’s shitty balconies and garbage because of the fact that they destroyed his past homes. They at least owe him that much. Johnny brings him a soft towel and starts to dry him off. The fairy pulls it out of his hand, “I can do it myself,” he snaps. Johnny isn’t too offended, he  did  intentionally trap him inside of a cage so it’s reasonable to see him act that way.

He really tries not to stare at how the fairy disappears into the towel, just a tiny lump wriggling under it. Johnny’s eyes dart away as the fairy pops his head out of the cloth, blue hair feathered out like a little pompom until he fixes it with his fingers. He’s kind of cute.

“I’m not scared of the rain, okay?” He says as he stands up, tripping over the towel a bit, “just fucking hate it.”

“Did I say you were?” Johnny asks and the fairy looks at him as if he’s challenging him to say something else so he can pinpoint another reason to justify attacking him. It’s quiet as the fairy keeps staring, it makes a big man like Johnny look away first. For such a tiny thing he really has a terrifying aura.

“Who are you?”

“Uh- my name’s Johnny,” he answers awkwardly, “how about you? Do you have a name?”

“Hm, yeah,” he throws the towel off leaving it on the floor in a lump and saunters off to touch this and that in Johnny’s room, “but you won’t need it since I’m leaving as soon as the rain dies down anyway.”

“You know it’s supposed to rain the whole weekend, right?” He watches as the fairy treats his room like it’s his. Examining everything that catches his attention. Johnny looks closely as he’s turned away from him. His wings are really pretty. They look like the clear rainbow hue on soap bubbles, so delicate too. He observes in amusement the absolute haughtiness in his little walk, tiny buttcheeks swaying with every step.

“Yeah, well-“ he exhales, taking a seat prettily on Johnny’s Nike shoebox, “I’ll just stay out of your way until then and I’ll be off.”

“That’s fine,” he sighs, pretending to be inconvenienced, but the fact is he’s really mesmerized by him— who wouldn’t be? He really can’t wait to see how they interact together. It’s fucking magical. “Can you please just cover yourself?” Johnny asks, trying not to stare.

“Why? Never seen a cock and asshole?”

“Christ,” Johnny snorts, burying his face into his hands, and letting out an airy laugh. So vulgar for a beautiful, dainty-looking thing like him, Johnny thinks.

The fairy laughs at the reaction, “lemme just borrow one of your XXXXXXXXL shirts, you giant. Really, what do you expect me to wear?”

Johnny looks around, he’s right. What the fuck _is_ he going to wear?

Then, he gets an idea. Grabbing his wallet, keys, and throwing a fluffy hoodie over himself as the fairy watches, confused.

“Wanna go to the store?”

✨


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big idiot Johnny takes a little fairy clothes shopping 🛍

“But, it’s- it’s bad out there,” he looks outside, eyebrows noticeably furrowing at how grey and ugly it is on the other side of the window.

“That’s why we have this!” Johnny holds up an umbrella, “plus, the store is really close, I’ll drive us.”

“I really don’t think I should,” he hops off the shoebox and plops himself flat in the middle of the carpet, rolling himself up into the soft towel Johnny got for him, “you’re a stranger, you might try to sell me or something, I don’t know what a pervert like you is capable of.” 

Johnny decides to actively ignore the faerie’s insult and sit on the floor next to him, tugging on the edge of the cloth and unrolling the little fairy burrito, “well, you’re already staying in my room, don’t you think I would have done something by now?”

“Hm, maybe,” the fairy tugs on the towel Johnny’s holding to try to pull it back, but Johnny suddenly lets go, sending the fairy rolling back a few feet, _“ow!_ You ass head!”

“Did you just call me a fucking  _ass head?”_ He’s cackling at this point as the fairy flies toward him and grips his hair once again, pulling hard, “agh! Okay, okay we’re even!” He yelps as he shoves his face in his hands, he wouldn’t be surprised if the fairy went for his eyes or something, the little psycho.

“Let’s just go to the store,” he breathes, exhausting himself once again from attacking Johnny.

“All right,” Johnny looks at the little red faced fairy, hair sticking out crazily, he huffs out a laugh. _Fucking cute._ Johnny pulls his hoodie’s pocket open, “get in.”

“In there?” He questions, “why?”

“I can’t exactly just have a fucking naked fairy out like this in public, can I?”

The little fairy scoffs, “whatever,” he climbs over Johnny’s knee and pushes his hand away, burrowing into the fluffy cloth of his hoodie pocket.

  
✨

The car ride is calm. The fairy crawls out of Johnny’s pocket to explore the cup holders. _Eh, there’s nothing fun in here,_ he thinks. He looks out the window. The rain isn’t as scary like this. He sits on the edge of one of the cup holders, glancing over at Johnny for no reason.

“I can feel you looking at me.”

“Well, I’m not,” he turns away quickly.

“You know, I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“As if I would trust a human,” he says softly. Who could ever hurt something as pretty as him? He’s just about to ask what he means by that when the fairy pops up and points at a place with cute desserts advertised on the window outside a building, _“wait-_ Johnny! Can we get some cake?” He practically yells, slapping at the glass with his little palms.  


Johnny feels like he’s seeing something rare. It’s like the desserts actually distracted him from insulting Johnny for a few seconds. He finally saw the fairy smile. It makes him a bit sad, just thinking about what he said a few seconds ago. He gets it, but he can show him humans aren’t all that shitty.

“Yeah, I can get you some,” Johnny turns into a parking lot, “let’s get you some clothes first.”

“Okay!” He exclaims, he’s definitely in a better mood now, just so giddy, “by the way, where are we actually going? Are you telling me there’s a clothing store for people under 9 inches tall?”

Johnny lets out another one of his booming laughs, “no, you’ll see.”

The fairy looks out of the window as Johnny parks. It’s gross. Why is it so needlessly huge? Why are any buildings so fucking big? God, imagine how many people are inside. He could almost gag.  


Johnny mindlessly reaches over to touch the fairy to help him get in his hoodie, but he pushes his hand away, “I can do it.” 

“Right. Sorry,” Johnny looks down, he shouldn’t try to hold the fairy. He should know better, he hasn’t known him for long, but he can already tell he’s been through some shit, probably doesn’t trust humans for good reason. He takes note of it and perks up, “but, get in here so you can see what I see,” pointing at the collar of his hoodie and tugging it open.

“Ugh, I knew you were a pervert,” the fairy says, still climbing inside anyways.

“How does that possibly make me a pervert?”

“You just are.  _ Pervert.” _

✨

He’s a bit nervous hiding in Johnny’s hoodie. He feels every step he takes, suddenly hearing too many human voices. The fact that he can’t see anything sends him into a slight panic. His breathing picks up as he feels Johnny come to a halt. He never should have trusted him. He’s definitely going to be sold to a fucking lab or some shit, or Johnny’s some type of murderer. What was the word? Ah, a _“cereal_ killer.“  


His chest gets tight, every sound around him is muffled as he pants, trying to pull his body up by Johnny’s collar as he decided in that split second that he should try to get away.

  
  


Then Johnny pulls the neck of his hood open, the little thing hidden in his clothes was squirming so much it started to worry him, “are you okay?” He whispers, looking down to see a frantic little fairy, “hey- what happened?” 

  
  


The scary sounds dissipate and his ears clear up to Johnny’s voice, suddenly becoming something calming for him. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny actually sounds worried for him. 

“Nothing, I’m okay, I-“ he looks around the brightness of the store catching his breath, his eyes adjusting quickly to the light, catching a glimpse of something, something so _horribly unfashionable_ he completely forgets his little freak-out session, “who the fuck is Ken and why does he dress like a douchebag?” He asks as he scans the shelf of children’s dolls.

_ No. _

“Johnny, do you expect me to wear  _ that?” _He asks, completely avoiding Johnny’s questions.

  
  


Johnny knows something happened, but he’s better off asking when the fairy finds a way to trust him, so he decides to drop it. He doesn’t want to upset him more. Right now, he’s just relieved the unpleasant attitude made a comeback.

“You’re right, let me take you to the tiny little fairy store and buy you a bunch of clothes with my fucking mushroom dollars or some shit,” he whispers into his clothes, “you have any better ideas?”

“Ooh, you’re really feisty, Johnny,” he teases, looking around until a section catches his eye, “over there!” He points to direct Johnny, to the female dolls. Johnny walks over and lets the fairy look around.

“Johnny! Johnny, I like th-“ Johnny shushes him softly, and he repeats with a whisper, _“this one.”_

“Doesn’t it seem-“ Johnny picks up the box and examines it, just a simple little white crop tee with banana yellow shorts, “a bit _revealing?”_

“I’m fucking naked, idiot,” he looks up at Johnny to roll his eyes at him, tickling the skin of his neck with his hair.

Johnny chuckles, if anyone saw him talking to himself right now they’d think he’s insane. A grown ass man buying little girl’s dolls while laughing at straight silence. 

  
  


It’s a wonder no one reported him.

🧚‍♂️ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend a rainy afternoon watching movies 🌸

“If it’s too tight in there you can get in my pocket,” Johnny suggests, sweeping the shelves to see if there’s any other cute things that the fairy would enjoy.

“It’s not that,” a little voice says, muffled under the thick layer of cloth.

“Then, it is  _ something?”  _ He punctuates, letting him know he definitely witnessed him panicking.

He doesn’t respond.

  
✨

Johnny walks around for a bit, getting a few things he needs, some candy he thinks the fairy would like, hot cheetos for himself, beer, and a box of wine to turn up responsibly, as he liked to describe it.

Thank fuck for self-checkout. He really doesn’t feel like interacting today.

It’s still pouring rain when they make their way back to Johnny’s car, it hasn’t let up one bit. As soon as Johnny shuts the door, the fairy flies out, hovering close to Johnny’s shoulder, “can I see?!”

“Sure, I’ll open it and you can try it now,” he pulls out the box and sets the other bag on the passengers seat. He starts tearing the plastic open as the fairy rifles through the other bag, finding a bag with strawberries pictured on the front. But, when he looks at the real thing, it looks... _strange._

These must be a different species. Half white and the other half pink, dusted with clear crystals of sugar. “Johnny? Are these real strawberries?” He asks as he squishes one through the bag.

“No, they’re gummies, y’know? Candy,” he explains, still focused on getting the doll out of the plastic.

“Oh, I like candy...” he mentions, as Johnny busies himself with opening the box, he seems to be struggling. Dumb giant. He looks back at the bag, he holds up a finger, “can I try one?” 

“Of course, they’re for you.”

That’s really sort of _sweet_ of the giant. 

Nah, he’s still a bitch though. 

He must have ulterior motives to do something so...  _ nice  _ for him, he thinks, looking at him suspiciously, “Hm,” Johnny starts undressing the doll, making a skeptical face at it as he pauses.

“What is it, pervert?”

Johnny’s used to the fairy’s favorite insult at this point, he completely ignores it, “she’s actually a lot bigger than you, you think it’ll fit?” 

“I can still try it,” he grabs the shorts from Johnny’s hand and stares at him, frozen in place until Johnny raises his eyebrows in question, _“well?_ Turn around.”

“Does that make sense?” He asks, but being the polite man he is, Johnny does turn around, “you’re literally putting more clothes  _ on.” _

The shorts do fit. A bit strangely. Hugging his waist closely, almost covering his entire belly button, and the rest slightly loose. 

Now the shirt.

How is he going to fit his wings? He rips the velcro back, slipping his arms through while leaving the back wide open, “uh, Johnny I- don’t know where to put my wings,” Johnny turns around and looks at the tiny fairy. 

_ Fucking. Cute. _

“I can cut some holes when we get home, give it here,” the fairy juts out his lips. Jeez, he’s even cuter when he pouts.  


Johnny tries to still his heart as the fairy pulls off the shirt, fluttering his wings and looking absolutely adorable in his yellow shorts, so bright and pretty. He reminds Johnny of the times he would eat the boring parts of his Lucky Charms cereal and pile up all the marshmallows for last.

“Ugh, I hate clothes,” he tugs at his shorts, trying to find a comfortable way to have them sit on his hips, “why am I even wearing this?”

“So that maybe you’ll finally stop calling me a pervert,” Johnny laughs at the way the fairy fusses with his new item of clothing, pulling it every which way, “I think they look really good on you.”

“Whatever, sicko.”

“Well, that’s a start.”

  
✨

“Still want sweets from that place?” Johnny asks as he starts reversing, “we can take some home and watch movies.”

“But- you already got me candy,” the fairy says.

“We can get some cakes, too,” Johnny says, “it’s really no problem! I was going to get something there anyways,” he mentions, seeing the fairy hesitate.

“Do you have alot of money, Johnny?” The fairy cocks his head as he asks, completely serious. Johnny’s already bought him so many things. Candy, clothes, and now he was even going to get him cakes, is he rich?

“Pfft- I wish,” his loud laughter startles the other.

The fairy felt bad, making Johnny use his money to buy him things. He didn’t have anything to give in return, “but, I can’t- I don’t have a job, so- I can’t pay you back.” 

“Oh you don’t? In that case let’s go home-“ he jokes, jerking the steering wheel as if he’s really going to turn around while laughing at his own stupid sarcasm, “I don’t want you to pay me back, just think of it as a gift. I want you to have it.”

“Okay...”

_ Thank you. _

🍰

Johnny comes back into the car quickly, bringing a paper menu. The fairy picks out the prettiest desserts. He doesn’t even know it, but Johnny does. Pastel rainbow crepe cake, baby pink mirror glazed dessert with a strawberry on top. He notices everything he chooses is so soft and colorful, much like himself. 

Johnny decides to get himself an iced americano, he already has the sweetest little thing next to him.

“I’ll be right back.”

The fairy almost asks him not to go, not to leave him by himself, but he doesn’t have to.

“Hey,” Johnny pauses, he holds his pocket open and the fairy all too quickly darts inside. Johnny decides not to be smug about it.

Johnny orders quickly and they make their way back home in comfortable silence.

⛈

Johnny parks in the lot, gathering all the trash and shoving it into the same bag of their newly purchased items when a strike of thunder rips through, startling them both. One more than the other apparently because the fairy falls on his butt when he hears it, hands flying up to cover his ears.

“Hey,” Johnny pats the seat on the side of the fairy, “its okay. We’re safe, lets go.”

“N-no, I want to stay,” he says softly, looking at the rain pouring down on the car windows.

Johnny opens up the strawberry gummies, passing one to the fairy and watching him slowly take his hands away from his head to grab it, “I promise it’s less scary at my place.”

“I’m _not_ scared...” he claims, yet at the same time he crawls over and tucks himself inside of Johnny’s hoodie pocket bringing the candy with him.

“Of course you’re not.”

⛈

Johnny leaves the umbrella, too many bags to carry, keys to fumble with. The fairy was nice and dry under his pocket which was the only thing that mattered. 

The fairy was relieved when he heard the door close. He didn’t hear the rain anymore. He was so warm and he just couldn’t wait to eat all of his sweets!

He pops out of Johnny’s pocket to see him set the bags down and pull scissors out of the drawer. The fairy eats his gummy strawberry wondering what Johnny is doing.

“Can you stand right here?” He asks the tiny thing, pointing at the kitchen counter, doll shirt and scissors in hand. His mouth is too full of sweetness to make any type of retort or call him names so he silently obeys. Standing pretty in his shorts. “Turn around please, I just wanna make sure your wings will fit,” Johnny says softly, lining up the shirt next to the fairie’s back when he spins around, not touching so he won’t feel uncomfortable. Hmm, he thinks he has the general idea, he makes two little snips on the back, “okay, try it now.”

The fairy puts his strawberry down to try the shirt on, he doesn’t even have to undo the back with how perfectly it fits. He reaches behind to slide his wings out from the holes, shaking them off when they’re free.

“Is it okay?” Johnny asks, watching the little fairy putter off to grab his candy.

“No,” he says, taking a bite of sweetness, “I feel like a prisoner!”

“Oh, shut up,” Johnny rolls his eyes, laughing, “you’ll get used to it.”

“I won’t!” 

Johnny ignores his gripes and sifts through the bags, putting everything in it’s place. He takes the snacks to his room, fairy buzzing closely behind.

⛈

The fairy watches restlessly as Johnny sets up his laptop, waiting for him to open up the desserts. This asshole seems to be taking his sweet ass time. Johnny throws a blanket over the bed as to not make a mess and sets everything on top, watching the fairy flop on top of it, spreading his limbs out.

“Do you have anything you want to watch-“ he asks before he remembers, oh, this is a fucking fairy we’re talking about. He stops himself, “right.”

He laughs, “I’ve actually seen some through human’s windows but, I haven’t _really_ seen anything.”

Johnny hums, finally starting to open the boxes. The fairy quickly gets up, crawling over the bed on hands and knees to go see his cakes.

Johnny thinks he’s just so cute. He won’t say it though, he doesn’t want to risk his hair getting pulled out again. Before Johnny can help cut his desserts into smaller pieces, the fairy grabs the biggest chunk his little arms can handle and sits criss-cross in the flipped over box top to eat his sweets.

That’s one way to do it. 

“It’s so good!” He yells, crumbs falling from his mouth as he talks with his mouth full.

Johnny brings some napkins from the kitchen putting some next to the fairy, “you’re so messy, wipe off so you can pick something to watch.” The little thing pouts, but surprisingly obeys Johnny. The sugar must be making him slightly agreeable, Johnny thinks.

“We can find something,” he says, “just look around like this,” he shows the fairy how to use the touchscreen laptop, how to scroll and select, telling him to choose anything that looks interesting.

Johnny couldn’t even tell you what he put on the screen, he was busy watching the tiny hands streaking frosting all over the screen of his laptop. His eyes follow the fairy sitting perky and crosslegged infront of the big screen, eating his cake happily. A little voice pulls him from his entrancement.

“Johnny, the screen hurts my eyes.” 

“Okay, how about we put it on my phone and I’ll just hold it here?” He shuts his laptop, reaching over to pull his phone off the charger and lays back on the pillows, holding the phone with his elbows propped.

“It’s better!” The fairy scurries to the pillow next to Johnny’s head. Johnny’s nervous, having the fairy so willingly close to him.

Johnny noticed how every few minutes the fairy starts inching closer and closer to the screen. He pretends not to. The fairy hesitates a bit before he climbs over Johnny’s shoulder, crawling towards the middle of his chest, dragging along a piece of cake to munch on, crumbs falling loose on Johnny’s clothing. 

He’s cautious at first. Sitting still to watch the movie, wondering why Johnny hasn’t said anything yet, or if he even _was_ going to say anything. 

And Johnny won’t. He’s absolutely delighted inside that he feels more comfortable around him. He would need to be if he was going to stay here for almost two more days. Johnny’s roommate and good friend, Donghyuck,would come back Sunday night and the fairy would leave-

_Right,_ he’s supposed to leave in two days. 

He would just have to try not to think of it until the time comes, he’s quick to admit that he already started to enjoy the faerie’s company. 

Johnny sighs through his nose, a bit harder than he thought, he watched the fairy’s shoulders pop up, tickling his neck as his hair fluttered prettily. He turns to give him a little squint.

“Sorry,” Johnny whispers.

The little fairy crawls across his chest, reaching into his bag of gummies to pull out two. Johnny watches him amusedly as he makes a mess of sugar while dragging himself backwards, shifting his eyes back to the movie when he sees the fairy start turning towards him on his knees.

Maybe it’s the sugar that’s making him act so sweetly because Johnny feels a tug on his hoodie, looking down to see the tiny doll holding out a gummy candy for him. 

_ Oh. _

He thinks he might just fucking cry. His face is a mess of sugar, it’s so endearing. He should feed him desserts all the time.

That moment was the one where the fairy would decide to tell Johnny part of his name. He would never admit it, not even to himself but, because of this stupid, idiot giant, for once in such a long time, he feels  _ relief. _

“Thanks,” Johnny smiles softly, holding his hand out to let the fairy put it in his palm. 

His hand starts cramping from holding the phone, neck hurting from being propped up at such a sharp angle, but looking at the little fairy roll around happily on his chest, making a mess of sugar and frosting on Johnny’s hoodie with his sticky little hands was enough to ignore it. 

The fairy rolled over on his back, giggling when Johnny flips the phone the other way so he could see it correctly. He happily wriggled his toes, not caring about the amount of times he kicks Johnny’s chin. It’s probably on purpose. Johnny looks at the beautiful boy, transparent wings sprawled across the black background of his hoodie, loose shorts riding up his honey skin, stretching his limbs out to expose his belly button. At this point Johnny hadn’t even been watching the movie, more fascinated by the fairy playing around on his body. He looks too sweet.

  
  


The fairy starts drifting off on Johnny’s chest, belly happy and full of sweets. He lets his partially eaten gummy strawberry roll away from his hand as he closes his eyes.

“My name is Yong,” he won’t tell him his full name, which is really Lee Taeyong. 

_ Why? _

Just incase this giant is a fucking _liar._ A liar who really did intend to catch a fairy and befriend it. To gain it’s trust and trick it into telling him it’s real name to use the control that comes from knowing it.

He gives this idiot the benefit of the doubt. 

_ “Yong,”  _ Johnny repeats softly as he watches the fairy fall asleep in his own sugary mess.

He’s going to be the one that cleans that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we stan faeries with muscle kinks

Johnny sat without anything to do.

He can’t move to avoid waking up the fairy, sprawled out on his chest sleeping happily.

He closes the movie, lowering the brightness to start researching about all types of faeries. He already decided before that it was a stupid thing to do, who knows what kind of psychos write these things? 99% of shit on the internet is bound to be fake. Just retellings of old stories that get twisted the more they’re passed down. What the hell does the internet know about fairies?

But then again, 

there is _quite literally_ one of these little fuckers sleeping on his chest right this moment.

Johnny becomes entranced in reading about them. Evil faeries, water fairies, solitary fairies. 

Solitary faeries. Wouldn’t that be what Yong is? 

But he sure seems to be enjoying himself at the moment, eating snacks, watching movies, and cuddling up on a human’s chest. He also seems to know alot about human things. A limited amount, but it’s more than enough for a fairy. This never crossed Johnny’s mind before now. 

If he really was a solitary fairy, he sure as hell wouldn’t want to spend his free time with a human, right?

There’s not much on google images that are of any help, but he looks anyways. Seems like even the prettier ones don’t look at all like the one sleeping on his chest.

Yong looks nothing like them. He’s precious. Stunning, even. Johnny looks down at the little boy, he’s fierce when he’s awake, still cute even when he’s attacking Johnny but now, he has a solemn look when he sleeps.

He wonders what was so bad about being out there, in the open world, that he trusted a human to shield him from it. He actually seems _comfortable_ here.  


Or maybe it’s just Johnny pretending like he is.

_ Great, now I made myself depressed.  _

Johnny looks down at the sleeping boy, he’ll have to get him out of those clothes to wash them. Although he seriously doubts the fairy will let him.

🧚

Johnny really isn’t sure when, or how he fell asleep is such an uncomfortable position, all he knows is that his neck is completely fucked. He squints his eyes to check the time on his phone. 

_Barely 7:30 pm._

He lets his eyes focus to his surroundings before he notices something missing from his chest. He panics.

Johnny’s brain immediately started screaming at him, thinking the worst.

_Oh my god. Oh my GOD, you fucking squished him. YOU FAIRY MURDERER._

He’s terrified to move, but he has to. He turns his body over to get up and immediately his nose finds a little fairy cuddled up into a ball next to him, just millimeters away from his face. It’s an absolute relief. Johnny let’s his gaze linger on his sleeping face. So gentle. He snaps out of it and quickly turns his head away before the fairy wakes up to find him staring and gouges his eyes out. 

The pillow shifts under Taeyong, nudging him awake.

“Johnny...”

“Yeah?” He whispers, he didn’t see that did he?

“Can I have some of your drink?”

“Thirsty?” He sits up, cracking his neck. He reaches over to the side table to pick up what used to be his iced Americano, the ice already having melted from their nap, leaving it covered in drops of condensation, “I’m not too sure you’ll like it.”

He brings the dripping cup towards Yong’s body, not really sure how to help him drink it without waterboarding the little thing, “how should I-“ he starts as the fairy gets on his knees, his hair sticking up with a mind if its own on the right side of his head, and starts slurping the water from the outside of the cup.

This little asshole. He’s too cute. 

Johnny is clearly amused, the fairy looks up at him, “what?”

“I can get you something smaller to drink out of y’know,” he suggests, laughing as he looks at the faerie’s wet face. Atleast it washed off some of the sugar. He’s a mess. “I’m gonna have to wash your clothes. How did you get _this_ dirty already?”

The fairy rolls his eyes, “wow, you’re finally going to let me be free?” 

“Just until I wash everything,” he pulls at his hoodie, “look at this!” Showing the dried up frosting stains, crumbs and sugar falling loose with the movement. He points at Yong’s crop top, looking like a strawberry pissed on it, “that shirt was  _ white  _ when I bought it for you.”

Yong pouts, he really did make a mess, even the pillow under him was full of crumbs. Oh well, good thing there’s a dumb Johnny here to clean it. He starts pulling off his clothes infront of him.

“Can’t even give me some kind of warning?” Johnny asks, quickly looking down at his phone. Even though he’s already seen him bare, it’s just a reflex. He knows Yong is comfortable in his body, but Johnny’s always been a gentleman. He can’t help it.

“I don’t care!” He throws his shorts at Johnny’s head, “I’m not gonna hide my ass just ‘cause you’re uncomfortable,” Taeyong strips his shirt off, feeling like messing with the giant, _“or..._ is it ‘cause you like it-” 

“Here we go again-” Johnny mutters under his breath.

“Pervert!” Taeyong throws his shirt at Johnny.

“Yeah, yeah I’m a fuckin’ pervert,” he sits on the edge to gather the little faerie’s clothes, pulling the soiled pillow from under his body and making him roll off, laughing at the way he stumbles backwards.

“Ow!” Yong sits up with his hands in his face, voice muffled in his hands, “that really hurt, Johnny.”

“Oh- _wait_ no, I’m sorry Yong, I was just-“ he pats the bed next to him to get his attention, looking at the fairy start to smile under his hands. What a tiny jerk.

“Got you!” He flies up and pulls on Johnny’s hood, really proud of his little trick on him.

“Ah. You did,” he huffs out a laugh, playing along as he pulls the pillowcase off to wash it, throwing it in the laundry with the rest of his dirty clothes. Yong sits pretty on the bed, staring passively at him as he gathers everything. He watches Johnny pull off his hoodie, blushing when his undershirt gets dragged up with it and exposes his abs, giving him a peek of his happy trail.

_ Thick. _

He looks away when he gets his hoodie over his head.

“Don’t look,” Johnny says as he turns around to change his shirt, throwing the old one in the hamper.

Taeyong scoffs, “who’s looking?” Him. He’s looking. The way his back muscles writhe under his skin with every movement have Taeyong’s eyes locked on him, “you’re not even that handsome anyways.”

“Not  _ that _ handsome?” He turns back around, fluffing his hair carelessly, “so you still think I’m a little handsome.” He smirks.

Taeyong turns around quickly, he can feel his face getting hot, but he can’t let Johnny know that, smug bastard, “no, you look like ass.”

“If its yours, I must be pretty cute then.”

“You’re sick!” He flits over to Johnny’s ear and pulls hard, making Johnny yelp. Taeyong tries to ignore the heat making its way up his face, “I’m calling the police!”

“Call them, I’m the one being abused!” He jokes, pulling the fairy off of him gently, wrenching the little fingers from his ear. Yong shoves his hands in his face so Johnny won’t see, “what’s wrong? Was I too rough?” Johnny hopes he didn’t squeeze him a bit too hard while pulling him off.

Yong shakes his head in his hands as a finger pulls his arms away. Johnny’s surprised the fairy really let him touch him.  


His face is bright pink, complimented beautifully by his baby blue hair. He really looks like the prettiest little cotton candy boy.  


Perhaps Johnny’s heart shatters.

“Are you _blushing?”_ Johnny gasped amusedly , ”is it ‘cause of the ass thing? Who’s the pervert now?”

“You, still,” he jokes, “I’m a fucking angel,” he sits pretty on Johnny’s hand, fluffing his hair and trying to play off the fact that he he really was embarrassed.

_“Hm,_ you are,” he says casually, setting him down on the bed.

Jeez, whats this asshole doing?  _ Flirting?  _

Johnny picks up the box of dirty laundry, “come on, let’s go put these in the washer,” he doesn’t want to leave him alone. He might be a little troublemaker, or just wants company. 

Either way, it’s best to keep him close.

🍓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s sticking around! Johnny isn't clapping fairy cheeks just yet, I don’t want to rush it because this is supposed to be a cute casual fic with a little of everything. It’s really more for me, something to enjoy whenever I’m feeling bored, sad, or even happy. I’d still really enjoy it if you guys ended up liking it, too 💕
> 
> I will tell you this! Things get a lil’ spoicy next chapter and you’ll finally meet human size (still our tiniest boy) Yong! 🧚✨
> 
> Please enjoy this fic before I’m forced to kill them both in a tragic death because a fairy and human can never be togeth- JUST KIDDING.
> 
> You won’t see much sadness in this fic, just a sprinkle and then lots and lots of comfort because I am the type who actually falls into depression if I read tragic or angsty fiction 🤩🤙🤙🤙


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y’all tryna cry or what? 🌝🤙🤙

Johnny sits on the floor, throwing his clothes in the washer as Yong rolls around on his lap in all of his bare glory. He can’t help but think about how sickly domestic it is. How comfortable. They’ve only met a few hours ago but here they are, napping together, watching movies. Even doing _laundry_ together. Johnny wants to trick himself into believing that the fairy really enjoys his company. He knows it’s not true. 

So he tries not to think about it too much. 

The sweet little thing is only here seeking refuge from the ugly weather. He’s going to leave soon, Johnny will go back to his boring life before he met the fairy, being left to wonder if it really was a dream caused by unexplained temporary insanity,

and Yong will soon forget about him and the time they spent together.

“You really need to wash up,” Johnny glances over at Yong’s face as he tosses his clothes in the washing machine, still pink and sticky from eating his sweets. A lock of his hair sticking up straight, stiff from the dried up frosting. 

“No,” Yong sits up in his lap, shooting him a challenging look. Who the hell is he to tell him what to do? 

_“Yes,”_ Johnny asserts, “you need a bath, Yong, you’re filthy,” He shuts the washer, turning to look at the fairy.

“No!” He doesn’t want to. He does it when he wants! 

“I’ll throw you in the washer if I have to,” Johnny threatens, prepared to chase the little fucker everywhere inside the apartment.

_“Fine.”_

Well, that’s unexpected. He didnt think the boy would ever comply. He thought he would have to force him or something, “really? Just like that?” Johnny’s suspicious. There’s no way he agreed so easily. He’s probably planning to kill him once he turns his back. Nah, he decides he’s being exaggerated.

The truth is, for some reason, Yong guesses he really doesn’t want to be difficult for Johnny. He’s still a dummy but, he really is doing so much for him. He didn’t have to let him stay, get him clothes, snacks. He didn’t have to do _any_ of that, but he did. And Yong doesn’t know why. He really must be an idiot.

“Yeah hurry up before I change my mind.”

🌸

“Is it okay?” Johnny asks as he fills up the sink with warm water, the fairy sticking his little hand under the tap. He just shrugs. He must hate baths. Johnny knows exactly what to do. He bends down to open the cabinets to rifle through, pulling out something that looks like a perfect ball of sweetness wrapped in a clear plastic film.

“Is that candy!?” Taeyong’s mood instantly brightens up. Its _huge!_ He’ll never be able to finish it! Johnny watches him hop around trying to take a better look.

“No, Yong,” he starts opening it and he sees the faerie’s face drop, “but I really think you’ll like it,” he smiles as he watches the fairy pout. What a baby. He shuts off the water and Yong jumps inside, dipping his head inside to wash himself half-assedly, splashing Johnny’s shirt as he slaps the surface of it. He sure seems to be having a good time despite his reluctance earlier.

Johnny breaks a small piece off of the pink ball, leaving the rest to the side, “here Yong,” he passes it into his hands, watching his mouth go right towards it, _“HEY!”_ He startles the fairy, stopping him in his tracks and watching his lips jut out again. He points at the water and Yong drops it, watching the water turn pink and bubbly as soon as it plops inside.

He’s absolutely amazed. His little mouth falls open as he watches the glitter come out, the tiny bubbles are tickling him everywhere! “Johnny, it’s tickling my butt!” He yells happily, fluttering his wings. He can barely hear with the amount of fizz popping in his ears.

Johnny watches the heart wrenchingly cute scene unfold infront of his eyes and instantly accepts that this fairy has his big stupid heart in the palm of his hands.

🌸

Johnny wraps him up in a hand towel, the white making his skin tone pop. His skin is a soft pink in some places from the hot water, Johnny literally had to beg him to get him out of the sink after playing for almost an hour. Yong would yell at him to make the water hot again and plop in another chunk of the bath bomb just to do it all over again minutes later. He must have done it about three times. He dries him off as the fairy distracts himself by the lingering flowery smell of his own body, sniffing his hands while Johnny watches.

Johnny takes him into the laundry room still wrapped up comfortably in his hand, he must be tired from playing so much because he sees his little eyes start falling shut. Johnny tries his best to quickly and quietly move the clothes to the dryer with the one free hand he does have. He leaves the faerie’s little clothes out to dry, he wouldn’t want to ruin them, he almost lost them for a while mixed up in his own clothes. 

Johnny goes back to his room and gets under the covers, he’s really not sleepy so he just plays on his phone, the fairy sleeping comfortably in the spot between his chest and phone. He pulls the damp towel from under the faerie’s body gently, covering him with the blankets instead, he wouldn’t want him to get sick.

It’s about 9:50 when Johnny drifts off to sleep, reminding his brain to not toss and turn because he has the most precious thing sleeping on top of him.

🌸

Johnny wakes up, his breath a bit shorter than he’s used to. He becomes aware of a warm heaviness on his chest and body, accompanied by a strong smell of something artificially floral.

_ There’s a whole ass adult man in his arms right now. _

He recognizes the hair and assumes it’s Taeyong, rightfully so, who the fuck else does he know with powder blue hair? And he doesn’t know how faeries work, he probably has a human form for all he knows, that or he’s definitely still dreaming about meeting the fairy. It really wouldn’t surprise him anyways. He decides that yes, he is in fact _still_ insane, and chooses to go with the flow.

As he contemplates his life choices and how it possibly could have come to this, he turns his head ever so gently to try to take a peek at the sleeping boy between his arms. 

Right... of course he’s naked.

He stops breathing as Yong shifts in his hold, Johnny squeezes his eyes shut as the faerie’s lips stop just millimeters away from Johnny’s neck. Johnny shudders, goosebumps spreading on his skin as he feels the warmth of the his breath against his pulse. He thinks he should probably wake him up. If he figured out Johnny was awake for this he’d probably rip his hair out and call him a pervert again. Might actually hurt this time with him being human sized.

Johnny pretends to sleep, shoving Yong softly with his body as to act like it was just his unconscious movements that woke him.

It completely backfires.

“Johnny?”

_ He’s gonna hit me, he’s gonna hit me, he’s gonna- _

“Johnny...” he shakes him to wake him up, Johnny opens his eyes and stops pretending. The fairy boy reaches over to grab one of his hands, “you _shrunk!”_

Johnny laughs at him, looking at his puffy eyes and mussed up hair as he tries to understand why the giant suddenly became like him. Johnny finally gets a better look at the boy, his bigger size magnifying his breath taking features. He tries not to stare for too long, which is something that seems impossible. He’s still somehow as sweet and dainty as he is in his fairy body. 

“Or... you got bigger.”

“Oh, right,” he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, swinging his arm over Johnny. 

“You can do that?” Yong isn’t paying attention to him, starting to drift off to sleep again when Johnny reaches down to tilt his chin up, not realizing the intimacy of the action until he actually does it. But, the way the boy just  _ let _ him. He really must be half-asleep, he thinks, “didn’t think to mention it?” 

“Hm, forgot,” he hums casually, putting his head back on Johnny, not finding anything strange about cuddling with him. Actually, it makes sense. He figures that he  wouldn’t find anything weird about it, considering the fact that he laid on Johnny’s chest and sat on his lap normally. He seemed pretty comfortable then. He’s just... _bigger_ now.

Johnny doesn’t know why he does it, maybe because he just can’t fucking help it. He could wake him up normally, but he chooses to bring his hand over to the boys face, petting his hair softly to tuck it behind his ear, “Yong.”

“Mm.” He hums, exhaling softly as a big hand soothes him. He’s being so sweet for Johnny.

“Wake up, let’s get some clothes on you.”

“Mm- no,” he replies, muffled into the space between Johnny’s neck.

“Please,” he pinches his cheek, playing with his baby soft skin, it makes Taeyong feel warm all over. 

_ Nope. _

He has absolutely no intention of leaving the heat of Johnny’s body. There’s nothing that could make him get up.

“I’ll get you cakes tomorrow.”

Okay, maybe that.

Yong sits up immediately, Johnny almost gets whiplash, “‘kay,” the pretty boy agrees, voice laced with sleep. Johnny rolls out of bed to give him some briefs and one of his shirts. Johnny looks away before Yong gets up to throw the covers off himself, rolling around in the sheets as he clumsily puts on Johnny’s clothes. 

Taeyong crawls across the bed up to a wide-eyed Johnny. He stops infront of him, looking at his chest. _That’s_ where he wants to be.

He looks so delicate in Johnny’s shirt, sharp collarbones exposed with the way it drapes loosely down his body. It hangs prettily on his on his broad shoulders, something Johnny never noticed until now. Even now, without his wings, he’s glowing. It’s so strange to have him here in this form. 

Johnny’s feeling scrutinized, Yong is literally burning holes into his body with his glare. He doesn’t know what he’s so nervous for. He stands still, watching the faerie’s face before he reaches both arms out to wrap around Johnny’s neck, pulling him in for a hug, “can we go back to sleep?”

Johnny wraps his arms around the fairy’s thin waist. Of course, He fits fucking perfectly. Like he was made for him. 

_Ugh,_ he’s fucking corny.

Yongs hair tickles his neck when he nuzzles closer. He’s still so small and pretty. Almost frail. He should feed him more sweets, “of course, I’ll just get the clothes out tomorrow,” he knows they’ll be wrinkled as fuck. He knows it all too well.

Johnny tries to let go, but the fairy’s grip on him remains unyielding. For someone who didn’t want to be touched just earlier that day, literally just  hours ago, the smaller boy can’t seem to get enough of him. Taeyong doesn’t even think about it. He just knows he loves the way his skin feels pressed up against this big dumb idiot. 

Johnny laughs through his nose, easily hoisting him off the bed as he squeals happily, spinning the cotton candy haired angel around with him as he lets his back fall on the bed, cute little fairy snug in his arms. 

🌙

  
  


Johnny wished he could fucking go back to sleep.

He was wide awake with his boy in his arms. They literally just met hours ago... why is he feeling so attached to him? 

He’s a fucking witch.

  
  


🌙

Taeyong wakes up groggy, feeling so warm and  _ strange.  _

“Johnny,” he whispers softly, still dazed from sleep, it’s so warm. He doesn’t know what comes over him but he decided Johnny isn’t close enough. He just wants to cuddle into him deeper. So he does. 

Johnny huffs, it’s fucking aggravating how adorable he is. Johnny squeezes Taeyong tight and he doesn’t know exactly why but it feels like the fairy was meant to be there. Like it was Johnny’s duty to protect this angel. 

His heart immediately starts to hurt. Because first of all, what if this  _ isn’t _ real? 

Second, if it was the longest dream in the world and he wakes up, how could he possibly live without this sweet fairy? If that’s the case, he hopes someone smashes him over the head right this second, sending him straight into a coma so he can live inside this dream forever. 

He’s only known him for a  day and he’s already feeling so desperately attached to him. He holds him tighter without even thinking, almost squeezing the breath out of his lungs.

Taeyong opens his eyes, puffy from sleep, to find the other man’s face just centimeters close to his. It surprises Johnny when the fairy lets his eyes linger on his own, slowly sweeping down to look at his mouth. He had fully expected for the fairy to kick him off his own bed. His heart raced even more when it didn’t happen. 

The fairy didn’t think about that. He’s never felt like this before. He doesn’t even _know_ what this feeling is. He wants to put his lips on Johnny’s, just how he’s seen it on the humans’ movies. Maybe he finally understands the fascination with it. Taeyong is aware that they just met today, would Johnny even let him?

It’s as if Johnny read his mind.

“Yong...” Johnny says softly, “can I-“ he holds Taeyong’s chin gently, eyes never leaving his mouth, “can we try something?”

Taeyong nods sweetly, he doesn’t even know what it is. Maybe he shouldn’t trust him as easily as he does, but he can’t help it. There’s something so comforting about the giant, something that assures him he has absolutely no intention of causing him pain. 

Johnny closes in, giving his lips a soft peck, and pulling off cautiously to watch the fairy’s face for any signs of discomfort. His eyes are droopy, mouth fallen open slightly as he stares at Johnny’s mouth without shame. Johnny exhales when he realizes he’s been holding in his breath. His pounding heart was about to drill a hole out of his chest.

Just  _ one _ more.

He holds the soft skin of Taeyong’s cheek, pushing in to put his mouth back on his. The fairy gasps, he’s not too sure how to kiss back, but he knows he likes the feeling of Johnny’s lips on his. The kiss they share is sweet and innocent. Johnny pulls him into his chest and the fairy can hear how his heart pounds in his chest. Yong reaches his hand over to Johnny’s face, touching his lips, they’re much bigger than his. _Plump._

“Johnny...”

Johnny’s breathless. Where did all the oxygen go? “Yeah?”

“I have to pee.” 

Johnny laughs, pulling the hand from his face to take it in his own, “c’mon, I’ll show you where to go.”

💫

After Johnny shows him how to go, how to flush the toilet, and wash his hands, they immediately crawl back under the covers. Yong throws himself over the bigger man as soon as his back hits the bed, smacking the air out of Johnny’s lungs and laughing at him.

  
  


“Johnny. Can I have just _one_ more?”

  
  


What? One what?

  
  


When Yong sees Johnny’s face, eyebrows twisted slightly in his confusion, the fairy points at his lips. 

“A kiss?”

That’s what they’re called, he nods, repeating after the bigger man, _“kiss.”_ Johnny smirks, getting bolder. He parts his mouth, capturing the other boys lips in his, feeling him just a bit deeper. 

Wait, Johnny instantly feels it. _Regret._

Maybe he shouldn’t do this. It could confuse the poor boy. Confuse _Johnny,_ even. He’s never done it before, so what gives Johnny the right to steal away his only first kiss due to the faerie’s ignorance? It sure feels like he’s taking advantage of him. He really _shouldn’t-_

Every thought he had goes out the window when Yong presses back, clutching onto Johnny’s shirt. He feels warm and his tummy feels so funny when Johnny’s hot mouth moves against his. He tries to do it like Johnny. Tries to copy the way his mouth moves on his own before he pulls away, “sorry, Yong...” Johnny whispers, touching his foreheadto the sweet angel’s.

Sorry? Why? Why is Johnny sorry? Did Yong do something wrong? Maybe he was terrible at kissing and that’s why Johnny pulled away. But, he could always get better!

They’re both tired, it’s been a long fucking weird day for both of them. Johnny felt tied to him immediately, he guesses that’s why he did it. To try keeping him there, but the fairy doesn’t belong to Johnny. He’s not his, not anyone’s to own. 

He wishes this won’t make anything difficult for the fairy. Johnny actually hopes Yong forgets about it. He hopes the fairy won’t bring it up so that he could forget, too. 

Or at least pretend.

🌑


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yong isn’t as innocent as Johnny thinks 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s some dick stuff coming up (masturbation), please reverse if you’re uncomfortable! 🥰

They lay quietly in each other’s arms. Johnny feels like there’s so much left unsaid. He rubs the boy’s back, trying to lull him back to sleep, but Yong just absolutely will _not_ stop squirming.

“Johnny,” he cries, “it feels funny.” 

“What does, Yong?” He asks, he finally noticed the boy’s voice is actually quite deep when he isn’t speaking so quietly. He can’t explain the unique sharpness behind it, but it‘s clear and crisp, sitting wonderfully in his eardrums.

“Right here,” he takes Johnny’s hand and places it on his hard little dick, it feels so hot, even over the shorts Johnny feels it twitch when his hand brushes it, “m-my cock.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Jesus, why does he have to say it like that? Is that the only word he knows for it? Out of all the other  _ milder _ words, he somehow chose the filthiest one of them all as his go-to? It seriously feels like the fairy just does it to fuck with him.

_“Ah,”_ Taeyong squeaks out, “am I dying?”

Johnny snorts, “no, Yong,” he smiles sweetly at the fairy, “you’ve never felt this?”

For some reason, Johnny’s demeanor made him embarrassed. He  _ has  _ felt it before. Never like this. Never this intense. This felt nothing like the times he felt naughty, rubbing his little cock passively among the flowers in the forest just because he knew it was his dirty place, that’s where he _pees_ out of! And the flowers just looked _too_ pretty. Something in his brain just told him to  make them filthy, too.

“No- not like this.”

“You’ve never.... touched yourself?”

Yong stares at him with a puzzled look on his face. Hoping he’ll explain further.

Okay. What the fuck. How the hell can he say words like _cock_ and _asshole_ but have such an enormous gap in knowledge about shit like this?

Johnny looks at the furrow in his brows. Fuck. He’s too innocent. He can’t do this. He’d be ruining the purest little thing in the world, “ah- that’s okay, Yong.” He pulls his hand away, “you just... have to wait for it to go away.”

Taeyong is so sweet. Agreeing with Johnny. He trusts him so easily. It’s going to pass because Johnny says so. Taeyong tries to ignore the pressure in his middle and falls asleep cuddled into Johnny’s embrace.

🌸

Yong wakes up sweat soaked, he’s so uncomfortable, so fucking _hot._ He feels the throbbing in his shorts is getting worse. He throws the blanket off of him, leaving it in a lump between him and Johnny.

What’s this feeling? The last handful of transformations didn’t last long. He didn’t get the chance to do much in his bigger body, much more concerned about hiding wherever he could until it passed, but now in the safety of the giant’s home, he was consciously aware of his own human body, truly _feeling_ it.

He presses his crotch against Johnnys thick muscled thigh to try to relieve some of the pressure.

Wait-  oh.

It feels _good._

He doesn’t want to wake Johnny. He doesn’t know what to do. He turns away and grabs a pillow, pressing his hard little cock against it, rutting up into it trying to chase  _ something.  _

His breath catches, skin buzzing from the friction.

Taeyong rubs his hardness against the pillow, with each thrust he starts caring less about his whimpers getting louder. He whines for Johnny who’s been awake the whole time without his knowledge, listening to Taeyong’s little cries muffled into the sheets.

But Johnny is frozen in place, it should be a sin to be hearing this. He lays unmoving, heat pooling under his bellybutton as Taeyong’s mewls grow in volume, a part of him wishing he could listen to them every second of his life if it didn’t make things so...  _ hard _ for him.

Johnny turns toward the boy, hand in the air as he thinks about the best way to approach this situation, “Yong,” he says breathlessly, slightly startling the smaller boy, “just- a little quieter.” 

He quiets down, Johnny truly expected him to stop, knowing that the other man was awake, but he continues rutting against the pillow, “s-sorry, Johnny.”

Really? he’s still doing it? Driving Johnny fucking crazy.

When he actually thinks about it, it’s almost comical how this little shit was the one calling him a pervert since he first met him, the word even started to lose it’s meaning with how much he heard it come out of the fairy’s mouth.

If the way Yong was whining wasn’t enough torment, the little fucker actually turns back around to face him, plopping the pillow between his hardness and a wide eyed Johnny. The fairy doesn’t care, he’s entirely unaware of he’s doing to Johnny. In fact, all he knows is that it feels fucking _delicious._

No. No, no, no,  fucking _no._

Johnny shuts his eyes, hoping to somehow will away the tent forming in his sweats. Never mind, the fairy is right, he really is a fucking pervert. Yong is a pure little angel, sweet and uncorrupted, but Johnny can’t even get his stupid cock to behave in his pants hearing the soft sounds coming out of the fairy.

Johnny doesn’t know why he does it. Maybe cause he loves being tortured. He’ll just take a peek. 

He rolls over, pulling Taeyong’s body towards him and throwing the blanket over the both of them. Taeyong loves the added comfort it provides, “how does it feel?” He whispers into the boy’s soft cotton candy hair, “is it good?”

_“Good,”_ he babbles, smushing his face into Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny can feel all of the heat the fairy is radiating, he just wonders how long Yong’s planning on doing this, his boner is bordering on fucking painful as he watches his face. His sweet mouth lays parted open to leave little puffs of warmth on the skin of Johnny’s neck, barely able to hold his eyelids open. _God,_ he’s devastatingly gorgeous.

It didn’t last much longer, Taeyong tiring himself out from the feeling and basically humping Johnny’s pillow flat. His breathing doesn’t calm though. After all, he didn’t cum, Johnny’s almost one hundred percent sure he doesn’t even know about that.

“Johnny,” he breathes, looking up at those dark cat-like eyes. He needs  _help._ It’s too hot, and his skin feels tingly. He doesn’t like feeling like this anymore. It feels like there’s no end, the pillow isn’t helping  enough.

Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it-

He whimpers, squeezing his thighs together, “it’s still- it’s not going away.”

Fuck.

“Okay,” Johnny hesitates, “just- here,” he takes his hand, the small boy looks up at him with a sweet questioning face as Johnny lifts up the blankets, squinting a bit to avoid seeing his entire bareness when he pulls the loose shorts over his heat. He wraps Taeyong’s and his hand over his swollen little cock and squeezes slightly, his heart is pounding against his chest listening to Taeyong’s breath hitch, “like this, okay?” 

Johnny guides Taeyong’s slim fingers, tightening his hand to slide them down together. Taeyong chokes out a moan, getting shushed gently by Johnny. He immediately shuts his lips tightly, eyes shooting open wide at the new feeling as Johnny’s strokes get quicker. He sees the boy wince a bit on the drag down, poor thing. He must have rubbed his little cock raw through his briefs. He guides Yong’s palm gently to his tip, trying to spread his slick down. And maybe it was a mistake. The wet sound making Johnny’s cock twitch in his pants.

“You’re so wet down here, Yong,” wow, he didn’t have to say that.  Johnny’s not sure when he started getting so fucking worked up. He just notices his frantic breaths matched in time with Taeyong’s little whines. He wasn’t even the one being touched, but he enjoyed this so much more. His forehead was pressed up to Taeyong’s as he stared at his pretty eyelashes fluttering shut, pupils blown out in pure ecstasy, and unable to keep his focus anywhere as Johnny fucks Taeyong’s own fist down tightly around his slippery little cock. 

Johnny really isn’t sure what’s going on in Yong’s head but he knows he sure can’t help but feel  _wrong._ Johnny’s making the fairy filthy.

His cock was angry and stiff inside his sweats, twitching painfully as it lay untouched from watching how much Taeyong was enjoying himself. He’s fucking dizzy. The guilt was steadily washing away with each of the fairy’s sweet mewls, gasping out Johnny’s name in the softest whisper. Johnny’s brain is broken. Does the beautiful angel even know what that’s doing to him? Of course not.

His head floods with the thought of dirtying this fairy, making a complete fucking mess out of him. The sweet sounds fuel his imagination, wishing it was  _ him  _ forcing those moans out of the fairy, watching his little body writhe under him as he- god, fucking  _ stop. _

He _won’t._ He  wouldn’t. 

Yong is something special. Something untainted that no one is deserving of, not even Johnny. He slowly begins removing his hand, encouraging Yong to keep going without him and showering him with little praises.

Taeyong would protest if he didn’t feel so fucking good. He’s never touched himself like  this.  The sound of Johnny’s voice guiding him made the feeling in his middle grow hotter, a tingling warmth shooting down to his toes. He couldn’t explain it if he tried. He can feel something coming, he grabs at Johnny with his free hand, gripping onto his shirt as he pumps faster, “Johnny, it’s-“

“You’re so close,” he encourages Yong, who looks up at him as if asking him what to do next.

_“C-close?”_ Close to what?

“That’s right,” he breathes, lifting the fairy’s chin to look at his pink little cheeks, ”doing so good. _So good,_ Yong,” Taeyong moans loudly into Johnny’s lips as he tightens his fist around his cock, amplifying the slick sounds. Johnny’s suffocating, he clenches his jaw having never seen something so fucking  _erotic,_ he can’t help but let out a unrestrained grunt through his teeth, which Yong counters with a sweet little whimper. It made both of the boys feel something. Johnny’s not even being touched but fuck if it doesn’t feel like the first time he discovered porn.

“M’good?” Taeyong slurs, feeling his chest swell, He  _ wants  _ to be good for Johnny. The combination of Johnny’s voice, and his hand dragging up his heat. He’s just... _comfortable._ More than comfortable. 

He doesn’t know this feeling. 

It’s different than the one building up in his middle part and belly. Yet, it adds to it.

“Fucking perfect,” Johnny covers the faerie’s fist that’s tangled in his shirt with his own. Yong has definitely never done this before, he really doesn’t know what’s happening to his body. It scares him, and Johnny can tell, “look at me, angel,” his face is wholly concerned, “keep going.”

Angel? Is he the angel? Johnny’s voice sends chills down his body.

It’s too much. It’s so overwhelming, but the words that fall out of Johnny’s mouth as he looks into his gentle eyes, he just felt no choice but to obey. 

Johnny brings his lips to the boy’s forehead to press a long, sweet kiss as he unravels. Yong lets go of his hardness at the last second to feel a wave of pleasure and concentrated heat spike through his cock, causing him to jerk almost violently. His eyes fall shut, mouth falling open unaccompanied by any sound, cum spurting on Johnny’s pants and soiling the blanket over them. His other hand flies up to press against Johnny’s chest, clawing at his shirt just to make sure he stays with him, to make sure he hasn’t left him as white spots paint the back of his eyelids. He trembles, gasping brokenly as the warmth ripples under his tummy. Johnny brushes his fingers through his baby blue hair as it passes, “you’re okay.”

Yong’s grip loosens and he lets Johnny’s shirt go, stretched out and wrinkled from tugging on it. His breath starts evening out, heart still pounding loudly in his ears.

“Yong,” Johnny drags him back to the real world, pulling his shorts carefully over his creamed up little cock, still running his fingers affectionately through the boy’s hair with the other hand, “you feel better now?”

Yong’s breaths start to become erratic, sniffling as the strange feeling fades away, replaced by pure terror. Johnny freaks out, “hey, hey-  _ woah. _ What’s wrong? You didn’t like it?” 

Yong hiccups and shoves his face in Johnny’s neck, wailing almost hysterically. Johnny pulls him out from his neck and holds both sides of his face to look at him, squishing his cheeks between his hands. Yong holds onto Johnny’s forearms, fat tears streaming down his face, nose and eyes puffy, skin dusted red. 

Johnny hates to think about it now while his little fairy cries his eyes out, quite literally like a baby, but he’s even beautiful like this.

🌑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will find out why he’s crying on the next part, I think it’s going to be very obvious  
> 👁👄👁
> 
> But did you guys like Yong’s slight corruption kink with the flowers? 😂


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyong feels so horrible. He’s such a filthy boy, he really believes Johnny will stop liking him once he finds out what he did. He’ll kick him out into the rain, and he won’t gift him with kisses anymore because he’s such a terrible boy, “n-no, I felt guh- good but-“ he was practically unintelligible, gasping between words from crying so hard, his sentence was broken up by his lungs involuntarily sucking up air, “’m sorry, Johnny, I- I  _peed_ in- your bed.”

Johnny is so ready to burst out in laughter, he presses his lips tightly together to hold it in. Taeyong sees and starts pouting angrily. Now, this giant idiot was even _laughing_ at him? Johnny really struggles to hold it in as Yong gets pissed at him. Still cute as all fuck, even with his drippy nose, and hand in the air prepared to hit him.

Of course, Johnny should have warned the poor boy. 

“No- nononono, sorry Yong, I wasn’t laughing at you,” Johnny tries to calm him down, he presses his lips all over the wriggling boy’s face, pulling his shirt up to wipe the snot off his nose. He’s acting like such a baby, pawing and pushing at Johnny, twisting his head away from him as he tries to clean his messy little face. Yong starts laughing as he play fights with Johnny, quickly forgetting what he was crying about.

What a simple little boy.   


Johnny peppers kisses on his forehead and cheeks, grabbing Yong’s wrist tight when he tries to push him away, but he has absolutely no idea how to explain this to him. How was he stuck with the responsibility of giving him _the talk?_ “it’s not pee, okay?”

“It’s not?” He says curiously, curling into the bigger man as his sniffling finally calms down, Johnny tries his best to move his hips away from the boy, “I feel dirty.”

“It’s-  _ normal, _ and we’re gonna clean you up, okay?” Johnny tries to roll off the bed, hopefully he can get a chance to take care of his problem, but Taeyong pulls him back, taking Johnny’s face in his hands and squishing his cheeks together, “Yong-”

“One kiss, please,” he asks sweetly, as if Johnny would ever say no, “just one.”

Johnny’s fucking weak, being able to cuddle with him, kiss him...  _ touch _ him. All in the span of one night? This was dangerous. He’s absolutely lightheaded at the question, he wants to give him all the kisses he could ever ask for. Johnny’s eyes linger on Yong’s pretty defined lips. The sad part is, while Johnny feels himself more drawn to the fairy every passing second, Yong probably doesn’t feel the same. And it’s not his fault. He doesn’t know how shit like this works. He only craves the touch. He can almost bet it doesn’t matter to Yong if it’s Johnny or... whoever the fuck else. But it is Johnny’s fault for doing this to himself.

_ Fuck it. _

Johnny rubs the pad of his thumb across Yong’s bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. He leans over the pretty angel, Yong’s breath trembles when Johnny slides his tongue across his lip and his own thumb. What’s he doing? Is he going to eat him? 

Johnny starts off slow, licking into the faerie’s mouth. Fuck, he even tastes sweet. Yong isn’t sure how to reciprocate, it just feels so _weird,_ having someone else’s tongue in your mouth. But apparently not weird enough to pull away, instead his body starts heating up again. Yong sticks out his tongue slightly, sliding it over Johnny’s to hear him grunt. 

Okay, so... Johnny must have liked that.

Yong gets bolder, relaxing into the kiss and letting Johnny’s tongue explore wherever it wants. Johnny grips the faerie’s chin roughly, coaxing his mouth to open wider and it makes Yong absolutely keen being handled like that by Johnny’s big hand. It’s so wet with Johnny’s tongue slithering against his, he can feel their saliva leaking down his chin and god, is it filthy, but they’re drowning in each other’s taste. The sound that their mouths make together is purely explicit. Johnny’s heart picks up with every breathy little whine the fairy lets out against his open mouth.   


Johnny’s rubbing warm circles under his shirt to comfort him, sliding an arm under the beautiful boy to hold him closer, Yong doesn’t know exactly why that action makes his eyes start to water, but it does. Johnny grips him tight, sliding his knee in between Yong’s spread out legs, careful not to practically stab the fairy with his irritatingly hard cock. And yeah, he’s aware that this is just making it painfully worse but, he doesn’t want to stop. He can’t stop. 

And, maybe the fairy wants to feel Johnny too. 

The cotton candy haired boy moves his hand under the sleeve of Johnny’s shirt to rub tentatively over his biceps, they’re wound up tightly from holding himself up over Taeyong, he lets his touch wander as they kiss sloppily, hands sliding around aimlessly on the big, warm body above him. The skin under Johnny’s shirt is so hot on Taeyong’s fingers, and he covers him perfectly, there’s an overwhelming amount of safety that comes with the bigger man, so much space for Yong to feel, to hold onto. His broad chest, taught abs, the slight V shape of his muscles running down under his joggers... 

_ Lower- _

Johnny almost lets it happen. Almost lets the fairy taint his hands with a sick fuck like himself. Taeyong whines when he suddenly pushes off of him, leaving the poor fairy confused, mouth open dumbly, and wet with both of their drool. Before he can say anything to protest, Johnny rolls off the bed and strides into the bathroom, muttering something about having to clean the fairy up.   


_Wait-_ did Johnny not like when he touched him?

The thought makes him sad. Sadder than he expected. He curls into himself, throwing the covers over his whole body, face included.He ignores the complete mess he made on the sheets and in his shorts. How can that asshole leave him hanging like that? His heart skips a beat, almost fearing what Johnny will do when he comes back. Maybe tell him to leave? Did he not like  _him?_

Johnny feels disgusting, taking advantage of such an innocent little thing. Jesus fuck, he didn’t even know how dicks  _ worked _ before he met Johnny-worse yet, not even before  today. He locks the door, leaning over the sink and letting his forehead thud against the mirror. His harsh breaths fogging up the glass as he reaches over his pants to squeeze the base of his aching cock. He’ll just rub one out quickly. 

He looks at his stained joggers as he shoves them down over his stiffness. _What is that?_ He slides his finger against the mess of cum Yong made on his pants, bringing it closer to his face.

Of course, even his cum was fucking pretty. Quite literally  _ glittering, _ opalescent in nature. For some reason, Johnny isn’t even surprised, and also doesn’t even bother to wipe it off, too fucking desperate to cum. He circles his fingertips on the slit of his cock, mixing the faerie’s shimmering slick with his own precum, bringing it down over his shaft to make the slide easier. His eyes immediately fall shut as he strokes his length with a tightly wrapped fist, already so close to cumming it’s absolutely pathetic. He doesn’t even get comfortable, he’s just  that insufferably hard. He grips the edge of the sink, clenching his jaw as he fucks his fist on his leaking cock. Christ, all he can see is Yong’s wet little mouth. So fucking inviting. He can just imagine how _soft_ it would feel around him. His shiny pink tongue sliding around his length, lips stretched prettily around his thickness. Like warm velvet wrapped around his cock.

Johnny comes hard and quick, covering- or atleast trying to cover his oncoming involuntary grunt with some weird cough. He doesn’t even have time to think about aiming somewhere more appropriate before he shoots his load all over the counter, completely missing the sink, shuddering as he drags his orgasm out as long as possible. Johnny lets go of his softening cock, standing stupidly in front of the mirror with a glob of sparkly cum in his hand. 

He’s a fucking degenerate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just let him touch you Johnny 😒 don’t be a bitch


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one order of John’s cummies coming right up 👩🍳

Johnny wipes himself off, making himself look decent. Like he didn’t just jack off. Not like Yong could tell anyways. He cleans off the counter, brushing his teeth for the second time that night. He grabs a hand towel and wets it under the tap for Yong. How is he possibly going to get a good night’s sleep these days with the fairy here? It’s too warm... and tempting. Too _domestic._ He’s scared to get used to it knowing that it’s only temporary. The sound of rain pouring outside just seemed to solidify the fact that the fairy was only here with him because of it. He almost forgot.

Johnny exhales, unlocking the door and making his way back to the room. Did he take too long? Yong is just a lump on the bed, blue hair peeking out of the covers, “You awake?”

“No,” he responds dryly, voice muffled under the covers as he curls up even more.

Fuck. Did he make things weird?

“Hey,” he approaches the bed, playfully tugging on the exposed tuft of powdery blue hair before Yong pulls the covers higher up over himself, making a disapproving whine. Taeyong feels the bed dip on his side as Johnny takes a seat at the edge, “what’s wrong?”

“You don’t like me,” he says softly, Johnny is fucking _appalled._ How could he even think that? And who in their sane mind wouldn’t like such a sweet boy like him? 

“Are you an idiot?” He flicks the fairy on the head, making him pop his face out of the covers.

“You don’t want me to touch you,” he argues, burying himself under the sheets immediately after, “it _is_ because I peed in your bed!”

“I told you it’s not pee, and even if you did piss in my bed, I wouldn’t care-” 

“Then why didn’t you like me touching you?”

“Thats  _ not _ it. I did- I just...” he groans frustratedly, pulling the blanket off of Yong to see his face, cheek squished into the pillow. He holds his chin gently, forcing him to look at Johnny so he could hopefully make him believe it, his touch already getting rid of Taeyong’s worries, “I think I like it too much.” The fairy isn’t sure what he means by that, but he’s calmed by the statement.

Johnny sighs, “clean up, Yong,” he brings the towel towards him, “let’s talk about it later.”

“Johnny...” he stares at the towel, since he really likes Johnny’s touch, he looks for any excuse to have those warm hands on him, “can you do it?”

_ God.  _

“Why are you like this?” Johnny jokes, making the fairy giggle as he excitedly throws the covers off of himself, Johnny chuckles, “we’re gonna have to wash _again,”_ he watches the faerie’s face drop as he pulls his soiledshorts over his soft, glimmering little cock and throws them somewhere on the ground, assuring him he doesn’t mind, he was going to wash the sheets anyways. Johnny distracts himself with his own words as he wipes the cum off of Yong’s flushed skin, he can’t avoid it now. With the only source of light being the one from the hallway, he can still see how perfect his skin is. Free of scars, blemishes, completely smooth and hairless. Of course, even his stupid dick and balls are adorable. Johnny just about snorts while thinking it, wiping up the rest of his come from his skin, the shimmers coming alive with every movement, “you wanna know what this is, Yong?”

He blushes, ears hot as Johnny holds the glittery cum stained towel up, “yes.” 

“You felt really good when you touched yourself, right?” Taeyong nods, eyes full of questions, “that’s just what comes out... when you feel like that. _Simple.”_ His face burns at how the fairy shamelessly stares him down, but he just can’t help it. He thinks Johnny is really charming like this. His hair sticking out in funny places, eyes droopy with sleep as he takes care of him. Johnny eyes the sheets, “Yong- uh, we’re going to have to sleep on the couch-”

“What about you?” Yong interrupts.

“Well, we can both fit-“

“I mean, do you feel good like that, too?” 

“Oh... Yeah, of course,” Johnny digs in his drawers, pulling out some teddy bear boxers. He bets Yong would look so adorable in them, “my cum just isn’t as pretty as yours,” he laughs, setting the shorts down next to Yong, his eyes trying not to focus on his exposed lower body. It doesn’t do much anyways, as his dick is already starting to wake up in his boxers again.

_“Cum,”_ He repeats innocently, playing with the bottom hem of his shirt, with his little belly button and cock completely exposed. Johnny can feel that good too then. He wants to see it, immediately imagining what Johnny’s ‘cum’ looks like. Is it less sparkly than his? Maybe it’s pink! He’s so curious, still staring at Johnny’s back as he changes into tight black boxer briefs. Oh, his ass looks really nice, “can I make you feel good like that?”

Johnny chokes, _“god-”_ Yong watches his face start getting red under the closet light as he huffs out a laugh to distract himself, “that’s not appropriate, Yong.”

“But you said it’s normal,” Johnny turns around to face him, piling up the sheets and their stained clothes to get them ready to wash.

“It’s normal. It’s just.. fuck- can you please put your shorts on?” He has no idea how to explain it to him. He speaks so casually about something like this. 

The fairy starts putting on the teddy bear shorts, careful not to get his mess all over them too. Okay. So is it normal or not? Make up your mind, asshole. Although he does like seeing how flustered he gets when Yong mentions these things. They must be naughty. He wants to play around with the big dummy, “then, can I see your cum?” Yong asks as he pulls up his boxers, listening to Johnny groan as he smirks to himself.

“Stop it,” he says sternly, alright, now the fairy is just fucking with him.

“Please let me touch you, Johnny,” he breathes, reaching out to tug on the bigger mans shirt. Johnny doesn’t even look at him, swallowing the lump in his throat as he listens to Yong say these things, “want you to feel good.”

_He means it._

“Let’s go to the other room,” he ignores Yong’s pleading, pulling the boys hand off his shirt and taking it in his. He leads him to the living room, hoping the twenty steps it takes to get there is enough to will away the tent already forming in his underwear.

And well, it’s fucking _not._ Johnny motions over to the couch so he can have Yong sit down first, watching him as his pretty round eyes never leave his. The fairy sits on his knees prettily on the cushions, as if hes waiting for Johnny to do something. As soon as Johnny sits next to him, the fairy is already up and over his thighs, sitting on his lap like he belonged there. Someone has no sense of personal space. 

“Fuck-“ Johnny breathes as the fairy settles over his hard cock, It’s still sensitive from having touched himself before. Yong is grinding ontop of him as he accommodates himself on his body, wrapping his arms around his neck like it’s natural. Yong lets out a little gasp, feeling how stiff Johnny is under his butt. It must be so uncomfortable for him, just like he was earlier. _Poor thing._ Rubbing against something seemed to help a bit when Yong did it on the pillow. He decides he should help Johnny out too. He rolls his hips, feeling Johnny’s length under him and hearing his breath hitch, “Yong,  _ah-“_ Johnny’s hips find themselves pressing into the faerie’s movements. The same feeling as earlier comes back into Yong’s lower belly. The fairy has never seen or felt something this satisfying. To think making Johnny feel good could also make him feel the same? He remembers Johnny’s words.

“Johnny,” he whispers, holding Johnny’s face in his hands. He looks so blissed out, mouth parted with harsh breaths as the bigger man responds with a moan, “is it good?” Johnny nods, smiling as he remembers those exact words. Yong plants a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips and it takes him by surprise. The fairy only asked for them up until now, now he was willingly giving him kisses? He’s too perfect. Maybe the sleepiness is causing his brain to short circuit because he doesn’t think once about stopping himself.

“You’re so beautiful,” Johnny wraps his hands around the faerie’s hips under his shirt as he blushes at his comment, leaving a hot kiss on the skin of Taeyong’s throat. It sends chills down his spine. He likes these kinds of kisses too. He wonders how many other kisses Johnny can give him. Johnny presses his lips to Yong’s neck, pulling out his soft whines. “You’re mine .” Yong is so distracted by Johnny’s hot hands under his shirt and his plush lips, he forgets to answer him. Johnny’s hand leaves his waist and grabs his jaw roughly, Yong whimpers as he sees another side of Johnny, cock twitching in his shorts. He’s squeezing his cheeks almost painfully, making his lips jut out, _“you hear me?”_

Ooh, _scary._

“I’m yours, Johnny.”

  
  
Johnny loved hearing that come from his sweet mouth. He felt almost _vile,_ perhaps his corruption kink literally jumped out. Thinking of taking such angelic little innocent fairy and making him believe his body belongs to Johnny, and Johnny  _ only. _ and in this moment, even he almost believes it.

“Good boy,” Johnny stops moving his hips to focus on Yong’s skin. His hands caressing everywhere under his shirt. It’s too hot, Taeyong’s melting under his rough hands. The fuck? Does he have more than two? Because it feels like they’re fucking _everywhere_ at once. Yong gasps as Johnny’s palm brushes across his nipple. It’s ticklish. Johnny watches him tense up as his thumb circles the hard nub, it feels so funny. It makes him crave something _more._ He can’t explain it. Johnny lifts up the faerie’s shirt to see his pretty body and shoves it in Yong’s mouth. Even though Johnny has has seen him completely nude, he literally  _ met _ him naked, he can’t help but feel embarrassed right now. 

Yong is quite manly when you forget about his angel face, but lets face it, it’s impossible to ignore. His foreams have countless protruding veins running up them, starting to fade going up his subtle biceps. He has muscle, but not like Johnny. Johnny is solid, and thick, while Yong is mostly sharp angles and sinuous muscles finely drawn under his skin. Its such a reversal when it comes to Yong’s tummy, flat and soft, accompanied by the prettiest slender waist Johnny had ever seen on a man- _hell,_ even a fucking woman. He kisses the middle of his chest, feeling his heart race under his lips. He moves to take one of the boys nipples in his mouth, pulling out a muffled whine as he circles his tongue on the hard little nub, tightening his hold on his waist. Fuck, it’s so soft and elegant, Johnny’s rough hands fit comfortably around his sides. He could _break_ him.

Yong’s mind goes fuzzy with Johnny’s searing tongue on his body, his little cock bulging under his shorts. Every suck and lick sends a current right down to his navel. He feels Johnny’s hot hand travel lower, brushing gently across his clothed heat to give him goosebumps. _No-_ it’s his turn to help Johnny.

_“Nh-_ Johnny,” he lets the shirt fall out of his mouth, staring into the bigger man’s charming droopy eyes. He lifts his butt off Johnny’s lap and reaches under to feel around blindly for his cock. When his palm finds it, there’s a rush of excitement. It’s so fucking hard, and he doesn’t even have to look at it to know it’s so much bigger than his, the absolute weight of it in his hand is intimidating. He squeezes it tightly, watching Johnny’s head fall back. Oh my, it might even be bigger than  _him_ in his fairy body, “can I see yours?” 

Johnny hesitates. Isn’t it going too far?  He’s the asshole that’s going to be responsible for stealing a sweet little faerie’s innocence?Except...

This could be their only chance. He wished it wasn’t true but any future for them,  _together,_ remains undetermined.

Johnny manhandles Yong by the hips, pushing him further down his thighs to let him see. He watches Yong’s face instantly brighten, he really shouldn’t be as giddy as he is to be able to see a dick. Yong looks down at Johnny’s hand, thumb slipping under the waistband of his boxers as he pulls it over his... _oh._

That’s-

“So big, Johnny!” Taeyong gapes, exclaiming excitedly. Why is his so tiny? “Isnt it heavy?” He asks completely seriously, tilting his head to watch Johnny’s face as he waits for a response. Johnny lets out a breathy laugh.  _ He’s used to it, _ he tells Yong. Well, he’s intrigued. He wants to see how it feels. He reaches for it cautiously and Johnny grabs him by the wrist to kiss his palm.

“You don’t have to.”

_He wants to._

Taeyong pulls his hand out of Johnny’s light grip, wrapping his fingers around it to gasp from how it barely fits his hand. He examines it thoroughly, making Johnny uneasy with the amount of scrutiny he’s under. It’s... _handsome._ There’s no other way to explain it. Yong’s pales in comparison to Johnny’s. It’s so big, and solid. A shiny bead of precum welcomes itself out of the slit when Yong tightens his grip, hearing a soft, deep growl coming from the inside of Johnny’s throat. Taeyong slides his finger over it to spread it on the tip of Johnny’s shaft, bringing out the pretty light umber color of his skin. He starts stroking it gently, he doesn’t want it to hurt him, “like this?” Johnny shakes his head, putting his hand over Taeyong’s and pressing hard, gasping at the sensation, which Yong involuntarily mirrors. 

Yong really thinks it must hurt, but he does it exactly like Johnny shows him. His fist wrapped tightly around his girth and fuck it’s hard. What is this, a fucking lamp post? There’s absolutely no give when he slides his fist down, completely heavy and rigid in his hand. Johnny’s cock pushes out more wetness on the drag up, curses spilling out of his mouth as the fairy takes care of him. He lifts his shirt up to watch Yong’s dainty fingers wrapped tight around him, in disbelief of how a simple  hand job  affects him so much. Probably because of the specific person doing it. It doesn’t end, the overwhelming amount if pleasure builds up, he’s practically panting at how Yong’s warm hand steals the breath from his lungs, the fairy thinks it’s really amusing, he’s like a big dumb puppy. _Cute._ “Johnny? Am I doing good?”

“So good. S’perfect-  _fuck,”_ his mouth goes dry as Yong’s strokes get broader, almost pulling off of his dick and squeezing the head of his cock briefly between every pump. Johnny starts moving his his hips, thrusting up into Yong’s fist while the slick noises become deafening. He moans unabashedly, making Taeyong blush furiously. 

It’s such a pretty sound. He likes to see the bigger man like this. Taeyong feels like he’s in control over his body, he can choose to stop if he wants. Perhaps he’s just not that mean though, at least not this time. 

Johnny’s hand flies up to tangle in his own hair, brushing it back as if it would help him see Yong playing with his cock better when in reality it never even did anything to obstruct the view in the first place. His fingers press into the soft flesh of Taeyong’s waist when he feels his orgasm build rapidly, “I’m close, Yong.” The fairy absolutely squeals, he’s so excited to see! Johnny’s thigh muscles flex as he fucks his fist down even faster over Johnny’s wet cock, he does want to get a better look though. He tries to keep his pace as he lifts himself off Johnny’s lap, plopping his knees down on the carpet a bit too quickly, getting rug burn on his skin, he pushes it aside- hell, he can’t even feel it, he’s so happy to watch Johnny feel good, he presses his palm over his own aching little cock to find some sort of relief, Johnny’s sounds made him so unbearably hot, “oh my god, _shit-_ Yong, what are you doing?” 

Christ, he just had to put his face right next to it, looking up at Johnny with those big beautiful fucking dolly eyes, as if it wasn’t embarrassing enough already how quickly he was going to cum. Oh well, it’s not like the fairy gives a shit about that anyways.  


He’s already so perfect, but maybe with ribbons of Johnny’s cum painting his lips, clinging onto his eyelashes and his baby blue hair... why, that’d just be completely _divine._

Johnny tenses up, dropping his head on the cushion behind him. He lets go with a clear moan, not caring about how loud and pathetic he sounds. His orgasm shoots through his entire body, cock spurting out come over his lap, staining his shirt and flooding onto Yong’s little fist. Johnny does his best to relax, drawing out his climax with steady breaths as Yong goes back to gentle strokes. The fairy watches intently, as if he would understand how penises worked if he just stared at it long enough. But other than that, it was foreign to him. Amusing even, to think someone’s body reacts that way due to another person. If he’d never met Johnny, would he have ever discovered it? What a boring fucking life he’s been living!

Johnny’s soul finally comes back into his body and he lifts his head up to look at his fairy, who casually sits on his butt looking at the cum in his hands, playing around with it cutely when it should be obscene. _“God,_ Yong,” he pulls his boxers over the mess of jizz, and grabs Taeyong’s wrists, “let’s go wash your hands.” 

“No!” He gives him the tragic puppy eyes, wow, who knew he was aware of that trick? This fairy is much smarter than he seems. He tries to pull his wrists from Johnny, who instantly tightens his grip, “I want to keep it!”  


Johnny fucking cackles, he wants to  _ keep  _ it? Is it a fucking pet? It’s truly almost sad that the fairy isn’t even aware of how unintentionally funny he is, “let’s go.  _ Now, Yong.” _

_Oh,_ there’s that scary Johnny again. The side that makes Yong listen with only with a slight change of tone. Taeyong doesn’t know why he likes that side of him so much.

He reluctantly concedes and lets Johnny lead him up, he almost forgot the pressure in his middle but he decides to ignore it for now. He waddles to the bathroom infront of Johnny, trying to avoid rubbing it too much on the cloth of the boxers, still a bit tender from earlier. Johnny watches in amusement at the fairy limping over to the sink, still distracted by the substance on his hands.

Johnny peels his soiled shirt off and throws it on the tile. Whatever, he’ll just worry about washing in the morning. He looms behind the fairy over the sink, turning the faucet on for him. He’s so close, Yong could just melt into his arms right now, finally noticing how tired he actually is when Johnny presses his body to Yong’s clothed back, he can easily feel the heat through his shirt. Taeyong stares at him through the mirror, very much enjoying the view of his bare chest. Everything is so big and warm about him. Taeyong watches his face as he leans over him, holding the faerie’s hands in his to guide them under the stream of water. Johnny flicks his eyes up to catch Yong staring at him, and the boy doesn’t look away. Johnny smirks, squirting soap in his hand and lathering Taeyong’s hands. This is shockingly intimate. He washes the bubbles off under the tap and Johnny shuts it off. 

Yong turns to Johnny, putting on his best good boy mask before flicking the water at his face and turning to run away giggling. He yelps as Johnny catches him before he can get away, grabbing the edge of the counter to cage him in between his arms. His laughter dies down as Johnny rests his forehead against his. Yong takes this moment to wrap his arms around Johnny, laying his head on his chest as he feels a kiss being placed on his hair. 

“Johnny, m’sleepy.” 

“Then, let’s sleep,” Johnny pulls away from Taeyong, sliding his hand up his shirt to caress his tummy and give his lips a quick smooch, “gotta clean myself up first.”

“Okay,” Johnny waits for him to leave first, watching him lift himself up to sit on the counter instead. Is he going to _watch_ him? He lets him know he’ll be right back, quickly going to his room to grab yet  another clean set of clothes and bringing it back to the bathroom to find the fairy patiently waiting. They’ve seen eachother’s cocks already, so who cares? Johnny turns away, trying to pull a wet wipe but instead ending up with five. As per usual. 

He slides his boxers down, wiping the cum off his front and sliding into his sweats. This is good enough for now, he’s too tired to shower, he’ll save it for the morning. When he tries to put a fresh shirt on, he feels a little hand on his arm.

“No.”

_“No?”_ Johnny pauses, pulling the shirt off and smirking as Yong looks away blushing. 

“I like to see you... like this,” he runs his hand across Johnny’s chest. Okay, so maybe that gave him an enormous boost of self confidence.

“Do you?” He’s so fucking smug, Taeyong shouldn’t have even said anything. Johnny gets closer to him, placing his hands on Yong’s knees and spreading them apart to fit himself in the space between, “let’s go, we need to sleep,” Yong wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and kisses him deep, licking into his mouth briefly and leaving him breathless. Fuck, he wished sleep didn’t exist so he could keep kissing Johnny forever. 

Yong tightens his arms around the bigger man and Johnny hoists him up easily, he’s so light. He carries him to the couch as he squeaks cutely into his neck. Just being in his arms instantly makes the faerie’s eyelids heavy. He plops down on the couch with his angel on top, letting himself get comfortable in the space between his arms. 

Johnny’s about to fall asleep when he peeks at the clock, how the hell did it become three in the morning? 

He shuts his eyes when Yong’s breathing evens out, must be nice to fall asleep so easily. He hears the thunder rolling outside and this time he thinks he’s never appreciated the rain so much before in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s more of a peek into Yong’s story ✨

Johnny opens his eyes, the lack of a certain already familiar weight on his chest causing him to panic. He lays as still as possible, Yong’s borrowed shirt and shorts are still there so it’s a good sign. If the fairy was there he really shouldn’t make any harsh movements to avoid hurting him. He can make out a soft breathing when he drowns out the rain pattering rapidly outside, the sound is shockingly close to his ear. _Found you._ Thank fuck. 

The fairy had changed back into his tiny self, finding the most comfortable spot on the pillow in between Johnny’s collarbone and warm neck. Johnny’s curious to know how it looks when he changes from one body to the other. As drowsy as he is, he thinks he probably could have kept himself awake a couple of hours just to catch it. Staying up totally would have been worth it, he thinks while his eyes start shutting again. It’s already time to get up by the dull light peeking in through the shades. But, it’s saturday and he has no responsibility for now. Johnny brings his hand up, gently scooping up the tiny angel in his hand, such a deep sleeper. He turns on his side, quietly balling up a makeshift lump of bed for Yong out of the shirt and laying him on there gently, rolling him off of his palm. It’s safer there for him, and Johnny can watch him as he sleeps. Yong stirs softly, opening his eyes briefly to check if Johnny is still with him. _Of course he is._

Yong feels happy. For maybe the first time in his long life, and  _ because _ of a human?

Before him, he was pushed further and further into the city, watching as his past homes became bulldozed through the decades. Having to see his favorite flowers get trampled over by grotesque yellow and black machines carelessly driven by the giants. Beautiful things reduced into dirt in mere seconds. Maybe Johnny’s janky fucking garden reminded him of what he used to have, that’s why he was drawn to it. He wished he could go play in it, but the weather had other plans this weekend.

Every living moment spent having to live to hide from the humans, always on alert, when he should have no fucking care in the world. With Johnny, he finally felt _safe_ again.

So,  _ can’t _ he stay? Would it be a burden on Johnny?

Maybe he’ll bring it up later.

He tries to keep his eyes open but the sleep takes over, first one eyelid, then the other. Johnny’s jaw is clenched, trying not to freak out over how impossibly adorable his puffy sleep-ridden face is. What a lovely gift the universe presented him with. He has no idea what he did to deserve these moments. He reaches over and sheathes his little body with his palm, brushing his mussed up blue hair back with the pad of his thumb. Maybe it’s his imagination, but he swears he can see sparkles running down Yong’s sweet little face.

They both sleep soundly for what seems like several hours. Yong opens his eyes. He’s so excited to spend another day with Johnny, he flails his arm out and slaps his nose, waking the giant up. He’s so funny looking! Yong giggles when he sees how cute Johnny’s swollen his face is, only opening one eye and scrunching his face up to see what the disturbance was. 

Johnny has never been so happy to simply  _wake_ up.  He literally has the loveliest little angel boy infront of him. It almost hurts. He might just be exaggerating, or maybe hes just that much of a sappy ass romantic, but he thinks he would die without him. How he lived this long without him was something he couldn’t even fathom. He’s inevitably attached to this teeny little being. He could almost swear it’s l- 

No, he wont think it. Maybe it’s just him being fond of the fairy. There’s no reason to make this into any more than it actually is. Johnny knows he’ll end up hurting.

Johnny thinks about alot of things while they lay there, enjoying each other’s warmth. Mindlessly touching, Johnny playing with Yong’s little hands, and Yong letting him, just watching as Johnny simply  _ exists _ with him. He’s calm. 

_Johnny isn’t._ He has so many questions. How did the fairy end up here? Didn’t he have family? How did he deal with the rain before Johnny? He must have felt so afraid, and alone, just waiting for it to pass. Was he always alone? If so, what made him put his trust in Johnny? The way he was acting at the store makes him think he’s not the first human he’s interacted with. He can’t even begin to figure out which question to ask first. So he asks nothing.

Instead he looks into those shining little eyes, noticing how the little boy’s face lights up when Johnny gives him any sort of attention. Was he lonely? He was so defensive at first, but almost instantly he warmed up to Johnny, never wanting to leave his side. Trusting him completely. He feels like crying when he looks into his little face. Johnny senses that he’s been through alot. He hopes he can make his stay as comfortable as possible.

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” The fairy notices Johnny’s pained face. Did he hurt himself? He sits up on his knees to look at him.

“I just thought...” he pauses to brush his huge finger on Taeyong’s cheek, making him blush violently, “that you might have left me this morning. I didn’t see you so-“

“You wouldn’t like it if I left?”

“Fuck, no,” even the thought creates a pit in his stomach. It’s almost _nauseating_ to think about. He holds out his finger and Taeyong grips it with tiny hands, smushing his face on it, “of course not.”

“Hate to break the news but, I actually have to leave tomorrow for twelve hundred years,” he jokes.

“You little asshole,” Johnny snorts, pushing him slightly to make him plop back on his butt. He loves to joke around with Johnny like this, but he really never thought about leaving Johnny, not even for one second. He adores being with him. He wants to tell him, too, 

that he doesn’t want to go.

Should he? Johnny deserves someone normal, an actual wife, or husband, or just- a fucking  _human._ Except Taeyong wants to be selfish, wants the man all to himself. Everyone else can fuck off, “there’s... nothing out there for me.”

Oh? Is he indirectly telling Johnny he wants to be here with him? He was always afraid to ask. Even though he’s been thinking it since literally the first few hours of spending time with him. An overwhelming amount of relief washes over him. He wanted to be with him too. The rain wasn’t the only thing keeping him here. He caresses the smooth skin of Yong’s arm with the back of his fingers.

“Then  _ stay.” _

⛈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’aaaaaall, Johnny almost said he L words him 🤭


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😛💕

The two boys finally decide to leave the couch after enjoying each other’s touches for about two entire hours. Johnny holds the angel in his hand, making his way to his room to deal with the cum stained mess of clothes and sheets they created. He sees his phone sitting on the desk, barely realizing he hasn’t touched it for a whole day. Yong had  all of his attention.

_Dead._ He puts it on the charger, hoping there’s no missed calls from mom.

“Johnny!” He yells excitedly, remembering Johnny washed his shirt and shorts. As much as he hated wearing clothes, he just felt so cute in them, “can I wear my clothes now?”

“Wow, you fought me about it but you like them now?” He asks, smug as hell. 

Taeyong turns on his palm, sticking his cute butt in the air and biting Johnny’s finger, making him hiss. Yong giggles as he flitters away, hiding behind Johnny’s PC. He’s so playful.

“I’ll go get them,” he laughs, piling up the dirty sheets to take them to the washer, passively wondering if he should wait until the end of the week. If they keep it up like this, he’s going to have to wash every day. That’ll be a nice little water bill for him and Donghyuck at the end of the month.

Naturally, Yong follows him, he wants to be with him every second. He’s excited to wear his clothes! He shimmies into his little shorts as Johnny throws the sheets into the washer. He forgot about the other load in the dryer. Wrinkled as all fuck, as expected. He cuts on the dryer to hopefully iron out some of the wrinkles. He won’t forget again. 

Yong gets lost in the shirt, trying to shove his whole head in the tiny arm hole before Johnny helps him fix it. He wonders if Johnny would be able to get him more. He doesn’t know why but, he wants to be pretty for him.

He just has no idea just how stunning he is in Johnny’s eyes, whichever form he presents himself. 

💕

Taeyong rolls around next to Johnny’s laptop as he plays some bullshit game, silently begging for attention as they wait for the sheets to be cleaned. How _dare_ he look at something that isn’t Taeyong? Selfish giant. Johnny starts smirking at his screen, he can already tell, seeing the fairy squirm around in his peripheral. He looks down only to see the fairy unsubtly break eye contact. Johnny pulls his headphones down around his neck, “what is it?” Johnny pretends as if he doesn’t know. 

Yong loves attention.

“Want kisses,” he says shyly, swirling his fingers around in his hair as he tries to look as cute as possible for him. Of course, it works. He doesn’t have to try hard to get Johnny to look at him. He doesn’t have to try _at all,_ he has Johnny wrapped around his finger.

_“Hmm,_ you want kisses?” He lifts an eyebrow, taking his headset off and not even bothering to close his game. He loves seeing how excited the fairy gets when he plays along with him, if he had a tail, it’d be _wagging_ right now, “where?”

“Here,” he says, lifting up his crop top to expose more of his belly. Johnny hovers over him, pressing a kiss to his soft little tummy, making him squeal. His laugh is so sweet, Johnny wants to record it and have it play at his funeral when Yong’s cuteness inevitably brings about his premature death. “More!” He yells, gripping the strands of Johnny’s hair to pull him down. 

Johnny presses his mouth on the top of his belly, so soft and smooth against his lips. Taeyong’s laugh becoming breathless as he plants more hot kisses on his body. Johnny  pulls off a bit and moves Yong’s shorts down, causing the fairy to let out the sweetest little gasp. He tugs gently to expose his belly button, kissing him softly, his hair tickling Taeyong’s face, “like this?”

“Yeah...” He whispers, and Johnny sees the way his skin takes on the pinkest hue. The fairy starts breathing shallowly as Johnny kisses up his clothed chest and nuzzles his nose on the tiny space of his neck. The feeling of the giant’s plush lips on his body excites him. Johnny places an open mouthed kiss on his soft tummy, tongue swirling wetly over his belly button and just about covering the entire span of his front, sending warmth down to his groin. His body goes limp as Johnny’s mouth kisses all over him, letting the heat take over his skin, “Johnny,” he pouts, red faced and incredibly hot, _“please-“_

_ More. _

“So pretty,” Johnny breathes, pulling off to see the fairy’s little body. His translucent wings spread out on the desk, chest rising and falling roughly, and flushed  everywhere. Johnny pushes his crop top up to see his soft tummy and tiny pink nipples glistening with his own saliva. The angel looks disheveled just after a few kisses. Absolutely  _ erotic. _ Staring up at Johnny with his round glazed over fuck-me eyes and the tiniest little tent in his yellow shorts. He’s not afraid to admit just how much of an effect the fairy has on him.

“I’m pretty?”

_“Fuck, yes,”_ he exhales, resting his hand gently over the fairy to lightly graze his cheek, “beautiful boy.”

“Johnny,” he grasps his finger, blushing as he leaves the tiniest kiss on the tip of it, “you’re pretty, too,” immediately Johnny starts to laugh at his cuteness as he hugs his fingers to his body, the fairy starts laughing along with him. 

Taeyong’s not entirely sure what was so funny about what he said, but seeing his idiot giant having a good time made him want to laugh, too.

🌸


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yong said: Moon Prism Power! Make up! 💫✨🌟

The day drags on, and normally, Johnny would hate it. He loves keeping himself busy to pass the time. If it was any other weekend, he’d be waking up at the ass crack of dawn to get his morning coffee or finding things to do outside. Today is his first weekend actually at home for as long as he remembers, Donghyuck always goes over to Mark’s for the weekend, leaving the house eerily quiet without his cheery self. Today, he’s never been happier to sit on his ass for three fucking days, all because of a cute little fairy.

The fairy follows him everywhere as he finishes up the things he needed to do: washing, hanging up clothes, making the bed, and yes, even following him in the restroom while he showered, keeping himself occupied by leaving his tiny hand and footprints all over the fogged up mirror.

Now, he really has absolutely nothing to do. After texting his mom back to assure her that he’s still alive, Johnny decides it’s a perfect time to morning-drink. Finally pulling his boxed wine out the fridge he almost forgot about, looking at his little fairy sit on the edge of the counter, swinging his feet as he watches Johnny fumble around in the kitchen, filling himself a glass of the dark red liquid.

“Hungry, Yong?”

“Yeah!”

Johnny pulls out his MSG ridden instant noodles and throws his overused copper pot full of water on the stove, “hm, do you know what you want?”

“I want candy!”

_ Of course. _

“No candy,” he turns, watching his face drop immediately. He takes big gulps of wine as he mixes some white gunk inside of a glass bowl. That doesn’t look too appealing, Yong didn’t expect an idiot like him to know how to cook anyways. “You can look around, Yong.” 

_“No,_ I want candy!” He gets up on the counter, about to make a scene. 

“You’re  _ not _ getting candy,” he won’t be swayed, not even when the fairy slaps his little feet against the counter, whining and rolling around until he gets what he wants, but he won’t, “you need actual food,” says the asshole making himself instant ramen. Yeah, perhaps he’s a hypocrite but, he just wants what’s best for the fairy.

“Won’t give you kisses _ever again!”_ He kicks a little foot out, such a brat. 

Johnny scoffs, “go ahead, let’s see how long you last.”

_ Damn, _ he completely called his bluff. How embarrassing, good thing Johnny’s back is to him because his face is as red as a chili pepper. Maybe he could annoy him into agreeing, “please, Johnny.  _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-“_

He finally gets an idea, Johnny almost forgot the reason he found the fairy, “be right back.”

Oh? Did he make him mad? He didn’t mean to... But, this could have been avoided if he would just let him have some candy!

Johnny cuts the stove off, reminding Yong not to touch that area because he’ll hurt himself. Unsurprisingly, the fairy is almost tempted to do it just because the giant told him _not_ to, but luckily he’s too busy being curious at what Johnny is about to do when he watches him disappear into his bedroom, coming back out with his slides and baseball cap, hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head.

Hopefully Yong can just meet him in the middle.

As soon as Johnny opens the door to the balcony, the rushing sound of rain amplifies, fat drops of water slapping the ground with force, “wait here, you big baby.”

Is he going out to the rain because of him? He wants to stop him and tell him he’ll be good for him now, he’ll eat whatever Johnny wants him to! He’s really sorry for being difficult, Johnny doesn’t have to go outside into the rain for whatever he’s about to do, but already out the door before he even finishes his thought. 

He wants to see... but he’s too scared to go near the windows. 

While he waits for Johnny, his eyes wander, landing on the glass of wine sitting on the edge of the counter. He walks over to sniff it,  _ blegh.  _ Smells like expired fruit juice. What could Johnny possibly find so good about this? 

Yong cups his hands together and dips them in the red liquid, scooping it up into his mouth and slurping on it. It tastes kind of weird. _Oof-_ he breathes out and it makes him audibly shudder. He wipes his hands off on his shorts, noticing something funny. When he had put his hands inside, it was really cold, so why does it feel so warm going down? It’s so strange to him, the only reasonable thing to do is get more. 

Yong scoops a few more handfuls up, too busy slurping happily to notice the door opening. 

“Oh, Yong-“ the fairy looks up, face and chin dripping, with his dark red stained clothes and splatters all over the counter, his little face drops, seeing the shocked expression on Johnny’s face.

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” 

God damn it, Johnny shouldn’t have left it there. Fucking idiot. He’s well aware that Yong will get into anything he finds interesting, “Yong, are you feeling okay?”

  
  


Johnny shuts the door behind him with his foot, going up to Yong and dropping the freshly picked strawberries in the sink. Good thing Taeyong is tiny as fuck because there’s barely two good ones left.

  
  


“Yes?” Why is he talking to him like _that?_

“I think, maybe we should get you something else to drink,” he says softly, ripping a paper towel from the roll, “did you drink alot?”

“I thought we could share,” he looks up at him with the saddest little face as Johnny wipes his tiny hands off. _Great._ First he was being a brat to Johnny and now he drank his juice. He’s definitely in trouble. If he knew Johnny wanted it all to himself, he wouldn’t have drunk it, “I didn’t mean to drink your juice, Johnny.”

“No, _nonono-“_ He sees his little mouth start to tremble, “Yong, it’s not that, baby.” _Oop-_

_Baby?_ Yong thinks. Is he  baby?

“It’s not?” Johnny wets the paper towel, wiping Yong’s sticky mouth off, watching the little fairy scrunch his face and going over his tiny hands again.

“Course not, I want to share everything with you, Yong,” he tries to soak up as much wine off of his shorts and shirt as he can, ultimately realizing they’re done for. Maybe he should think about buying him all black clothes. “It’s just that, this drink is really...  strong.”

_ “Strong?” _

“That’s right, you’re probably going to feel a bit dizzy soon,” he chuckles, the room brightens up, Yong is actually pretty curious to see. Johnny groans, tugging on the boy’s yellow(ish) shorts, “Yong, again? Really? You know, these stains probably won’t come out this time.”

“Oh,” his pretty clothes. He really ruined them this time. He was already warming up to them, he really needs to learn to be more careful, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Yongs, we can buy some more today,” the fairy giggles when Johnny calls him that, first he’s baby, now he’s Yongs! “we can order some so we don’t have to leave the house,” he dries his clothes off as best as he can, still stained dark pink, “they’ll take a while to get here but, this will have to do for now.”

Yong sits down on the counter, pulling at his ruined clothes and pouting. Johnny washes the strawberries off in the sink, passing one to the fairy. He reaches out and grabs it immediately, gasping exaggeratedly and taking a big fucking chomp. Thank god, he seemed pleased with that. 

Johnny gets back to his ramen, chugging the last of his glass of wine and filling up another. Yong munches on his strawberry, scooting his butt over to the glass. Johnny clicks his tongue, “no Yong, if you’re still okay after a few minutes, I’ll think about letting you have more, okay?” Yong perks right up, agreeing with a nod.

Johnny heats up a pan, pouring the white stuff into a circle inside of it. Johnny tries his best to make it small. “What’s that?” He’s so curious to know when he sees the top bubble up, creating holes on the surface. Stepping back a bit when Johnny tells him it’s not safe.

“It’s called a pancake, it’s for you,” he takes a spatula and flips it over, revealing the pretty golden brown on the other side, “we can put honey on it so it’ll be sweet.”

“I like honey, Johnny!” He yells excitedly, slapping his feet on the counter. Johnny laughs with him, he’s too fucking adorable, Johnny wants to gouge his own eyes out so the last thing burned into his brain in Yong’s sweet little face.  


Oops, he moved a bit too fast. Is this what Johnny means by strong? Yong quickly starts to feel sluggish as Johnny yo-yos between his ramen and Yong’s pancakes, the fairy rocks back and forth with his knees tucked under his arms, it makes him feel woozy. His eyes never leave his giant’s face, watching Johnny look more and more handsome with every passing second.

Johnny stacks the last miniature pancake and turns the gas off, “we have to wait a few minutes, they’re really...” Johnny looks over at him, his little cheeks and neck are so pink, swaying his head from side to side, “how are you feeling, Yong?”

Yong smiles dumbly, “feel nice, Johnny,” he slurs, stretching out the bigger man’s name. His lips feel numb, and there’s a warm heaviness in his body. Isn’t Johnny feeling like this too? “Do you feel nice too?” He asks, glassy eyes squinting comically.

Johnny laughs, “I always feel nice when you’re here,” taking advantage of his inebriated state to say the corny shit he’s been thinking all along.

“Can I have more, Johnny?” He asks, putting his chin on his crossed arms.

“Hm, I don’t think so, baby.” He reaches over and ruffles his hair, sliding his thumb down to rub gentle strokes on his thigh, “you might get a bit too drunk.”

“M’drunk,” he exhales, closing his eyes and melting into Johnny’s touch. Johnny laughs at him, his first time getting drunk and even though it  was due to Johnny’s carelessness, he’s truly glad he experienced it with him so he could be sure to keep him safe. 

Johnny gets his attention, tapping on his little head to make him open his eyes, “let’s go to the couch,” he holds out his hand, Yong nods, practically in slow motion, crawling into Johnny’s palm on his hands and knees and plopping onto his side. He takes Yong to the living room, turning down the TV. Johnny piles up the blanket into a nest to set him down, “I’ll be right back, okay?” He rubs his little hand between his thumb and finger. Yong nods, sitting up clumsily and shaking his head to wake himself up, almost falling back when the room starts spinning. 

Johnny cuts up some strawberries for his fairy, placing them next to the pancakes. He squeezes some honey into a cup so hopefully Yong wont make  too big of a mess this time. 

He completely forgot he was hungry, finally taking a look at his ramen that sat untouched. Soggy. He turns the flame off, he’ll eat it anyway, his mom always told him not to waste food. He puts a towel over the handle, grabs Yong’s plate and his chopsticks. He makes two trips, not forgetting to grab his wine before he makes it back to his fairy.

Johnny watches the boy spread out all pretty, his cheeks and neck are so pink. Taeyong is just so warm and his face feels numb, hair mussed up from who knows what? He waits for Johnny to settle, entertaining himself easily by patting and squeezing his own cheeks. 

“Eat,” maybe the pancakes will soak up the alcohol. He sets the plate next to Yong, picking him up gently to put him on top of a paper towel, showing him how he should eat it so he won’t get his clothes all sticky. He holds one of his warm pancakes in his arms tightly, squishing his face into it. Johnny leans down, kissing him on top of the head and pulling out a happy little noise even though Yong is partly distracted with tearing up his fluffy pancake and examining it, poking his fingers into the holes. 

Johnny watches the fairy, ripping up his food and setting the two pieces side by side.  What’s he doing?  It’s amusing to watch. He takes a strawberry and dips it inside of the honey, placing it on one piece of pancake and covering it with the other on top, he figures he might make not so great of a mess this way than the way Johnny showed him. He’s really quite smart. Johnny watches him take an enormous bite, he eats it so fast it seems like he doesn’t even chew it. Johnny rubs his little back, just wanting to give that extra comfort. Yong appreciates it all too much, eyes instantly falling shut when he leans into Johnny’s touch, “sleepy?” Yong finishes his food quickly, wiping his hands on the napkin, rubbing his puffy little eyes as he nods sweetly. His cheek is still puffed out with his chewed up food that he apparently forgot to swallow. Johnny laughs at him, reminding him not to choke as he moves the plate out of his way, “take a nap, Yongie. It’s still early, we can play more later.”

_ Yongie. _ It makes him feel funny. Like he’s even smaller than he already is. He curls up into the blanket, instantly falling asleep when he settles. 

Johnny takes advantage of the time he has, finally getting to his nearly lukewarm ramen and scarfing it down before it gets too cold, chugging his glass of wine and pattering to the kitchen quietly to pour himself another. He sits on the floor when he returns, leaning on the couch so he won’t wake the boy. He watches TV for about an hour, switching to his phone to send a text to Donghyuck just to check up on him. His eyes start getting heavy. 

He climbs up to the couch, trying to move as lightly as he can, which is impossible considering just how  _ opposite _ of light he is. Luckily, the tipsy little fairy doesn’t wake up, not even when Johnny scoops him up and places him carefully on his chest, throwing the corner of the blanket over him.

🍷

Johnny’s about to knock out, he’s glad its close to noon, wanting to draw this weekend out as long as possible to spend more time with Yong before he has to go back to work. Ugh,  _gag._ He would absolutely fucking quit just to be a pair of lumps with Yong every day if he didn’t need the money.

He feels him start tossing lightly on his chest.

Johnny opens a heavy eye, he may have drunk those glasses of wine a bit too quickly because he swears the tiny thing lights up under the blanket. He pulls the blanket away, watching Yong’s wings disintegrate first, it’s quickly becoming too bright to look at but fuck it, he’ll risk the permanent blindness. 

Holy fuck, holy fuck- _wait,_ should he look away? His heart isn’t strong enough for this, he can feel it pulsing in his ears. There’s just a rush, seeing something so _inconceivable._ The luminescence gets bigger and bigger, growing and covering his entire chest, then lower body. He runs his hand across himself and doesn’t feel the the fairy anymore, only managing to grasp his tiny shirt and shorts. He squints as the aura gets larger. The intangible heat covers Johnny’s body as pinkish white sparks spill over the couch, much like raindrops bouncing off of a repellent surface, disappearing instantly when they hit the carpet.

So this is how he does it. Does Yong have any idea how fucking  _ incredible _ he is?

In an instant, the all too familiar weight occupies his chest, he can’t touch it, can’t grab it. The pressure on his chest becomes more and more solid. He pulls his arm away from his chest when he feels Yong’s warm body materializing. He could have been staring at the sun for all he knows, because when the last liquid sparks drop to the floor and the glow starts retracting, rapidly molding itself into the shape of Yong, his eyes have great difficulty adjusting to the dim light of the living room. This time he does actually wonder if he might have permanent eye damage from this. He can make out the boy’s blue hair though, throwing the blanket over him so he won’t freeze. He should let him sleep for a few more minutes before Johnny makes him get dressed.

Naturally, Johnny twists his neck to kiss the boy’s forehead. Suddenly wondering how it became so...  _ normal. _

So normal to make himself believe Yong is  _ his.  _ Maybe because he just makes it so easy.

Johnny watches his sleeping face on his chest, red cheeked as all fuck, but he’s still just as precious.

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Johnny, the functioning alcoholic 🥰


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, here’s some fun backstory that I had no idea how to write into here without it being wordy as FUCK. Mayhaps I’ll start doing this for other chapters so you guys can know more about him. As the writer, there’s literally no way for me to go all the way back and somehow include every single thing here, but I want to give you guys room for interpretation. Not everything is written down, you guys can think of Yong as whatever you like! He’s technically never even acknowledged that he’s a “fairy” so 👀 But n.t.wayz, Yong is old as balls so naturally he does have quite a bit of knowledge. He understands so many languages and how to read in them and count! He’s very smart and he knows math but he absolutely hates it (don't we all).

Yong loves waking up in big strong arms, he feels exactly like a little prince. He just fits _too_ perfectly, he’s basically made Johnny into his own giant furnace. As soon as he shifts in Johnny’s hold, he feels like he’s spinning. That really  is a strong drink. He takes a closer look at the bigger man. _Hm, Johnny shrunk again._ Yong takes his hand and carefully brings it up to Johnny’s mouth, tragic. How he wished it was all over his body right now.

Such a waste.

He finds himself wildly entranced by the pronounced form, tracing the seam of his lips and poking a finger into the deep cleft. He really reminds him of a big kitty cat. If only he had ears and a tail, Yong thinks he would love to have a Johnny cat! He rubs the back of his hand on Johnny’s rough stubble.  _Wake up, stupid._

“Yong?”

“Johnny,” he says, voice cutely hoarse from sleep. He clumsily squeezes Johnny’s cheeks in between his hands, kissing his pretty puffed out lips. Yong is so affectionate right now. He rubs his hands all over the expanse of his giant’s broad chest, nuzzling his cheek into it, “I missed you.” Johnny inwardly applauds himself at how confident the fairy became since they first met, he wouldn’t even let him touch him before, now he’s practically glued to him. He’s like an entire different boy, being so sweet with him. Someone definitely switched out that little demon with _this_ Yong.

_“Really?_ We slept for like half an hour,” he laughs, rubbing Yong’s arms and squeezing him tight, “you’re just being sweet ‘cause you’re drunk.”

“M’always sweet,” he brings his face towards Johnny’s pulse, kissing up the side of Johnny’s sensitive neck, making him shudder.

“Yong, you can’t just do that so... _easily,”_ Johnny says under obvious shaky breaths. It’s too easy to get confused like this, at least for Johnny. Yong is only enjoying himself. If he really thinks about it, he might even say that Yong is like his  _ boyfriend. _ They made out and touched eachother’s dicks before they even held hands for fucks sake.

”Why can’t I?” Who is Johnny to tell him what he can and can’t do? He likes Johnny’s kisses, and what if he wants more? It’s not as if they’ll run out! He should really stop being so stingy. If he wants kisses every second? He’ll take them. As many as he wants. And he wants a whole fucking mess of them. He grabs Johnny’s shirt, pulling him back in. 

In fact, Yong likes to think he’s gotten quite good at kissing, if the way Johnny acts is anything of an indicator. It definitely strokes his ego to leave the big man absolutely breathless, chasing his mouth for more. 

Now, he wants to make Johnny squirm under him. He’s feeling a bit bold with the help of that wine, starting off with just a tiny peck on the top of Johnny’s mouth, and it’s sweet at first. Johnny goes absolutely soft, instantly making room for Yong’s mouth when he closes in again. Just an open mouthed kiss, no big deal. The kiss is gentle and slow, but so sensual. Yong is all over him, slipping his hands under Johnny’s sleeve to grasp and squeeze lightly at his muscles, sliding his tongue into Johnny’s mouth and tasting the remnants of bitter wine when Johnny moans into his parted lips. Yong blushes wildly. He caused that. Johnny’s definitely  _ not _ already getting hard in his too-thin pants.

Johnny was never all that crazy about sweet things, but he’ll make an exception when it comes to  _ him.  _ Yong has this distinct flavor, behind the alcohol there’s something he can’t fully pinpoint, but it entices him with how virtually cloying it is. His brain is muddled, melting into Yong’s tongue and soft little hands roaming his body without hesitation, touching anywhere and everywhere he wants with not a single shred of abashment. Johnny loosens up his tensed body, bringing his hands up under the blanket to spread them along Yong’s smooth back, stroking up his shoulders and thin waist. He’s instantly distracted by Johnny’s hands, pulling away from Johnny’s mouth and resting on his chest, his soft blue hair tickling Johnny’s neck as he sinks into his touches.

“Don’t stop,” his lower body rests heavy on Johnny’s hard-on, completely impossible to ignore. Johnny caresses his smooth skin, taking pleasure in the way Yong’s breathing gets rougher, whining softly when Johnny’s hand travels lower, unconsciously trying to push his little butt into Johnny’s hand when he brushes his fingers close to the cleft of his ass. He finally becoming aware of just how hard Johnny is, pressed against his lower belly when he squirms up against his body.

“Let me see you,” 

Yong sits up, letting the blanket fall from over him and placing his hands on Johnny’s abs to ground himself, exposing his body completely to Johnny. There’s no words. Johnny exhales loudly. _God, it hurts._ He’s seen Yong, but not all of him. Well, he has but, not this close. Not under the bright sunlight pouring through the half-shut shades. Not this  clearly.  How can someone even _look_ like this? Johnny’s head is reeling, he can’t believe he has this angel in his arms, opening up so easily for him. He reaches over to hold Yong’s wrists that unfortunately hide the space between. He wants to see everything.

_“All_ of you, Yong.”

Johnny guides his arms to set them on his thighs, he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. His face is flushed red, just like his hard little cock standing proudly between his legs. His hands travel up Yong’s thighs, just feeling him. Amused by the way Taeyong’s skin raises up behind his touch, “you’re gorgeous.” Taeyong whines at Johnny’s praise, touching his cheeks when they go red hot with embarrassment. Johnny smirks, “you know it, right?” He teases, pulling Yong’s hand towards him briefly to kiss his palm. 

Taeyong is so, so incredibly hot as hands knead up his sides, squeezing lightly at the skin, as if he’s examining him. He basically could be, having never seen someone or something so perfect. Johnny leaves no space untouched, except the ones where Yong feels it the most, _fucking asshole._

“Johnny-“ 

“Shh, baby,” Johnny sets his hot hand on Yong’s thigh, the other slides up Yong’s front, creeping towards his pink little nipple. He rubs his thumb on it, pressing down when it instantly pebbles up. Johnny looks down at his sweet faerie’s poor neglected cock, absolutely dripping with his clear twinkly precum. Johnny takes hold of it, making Yong gasp out. His hand covers the entirety of it, he slides his fist lightly, just slow teasing strokes. It’s not enough, Yong wants to push Johnny’s hand off, but as soon as he goes to lift his hand from his thighs, Johnny clicks his tongue, “leave them.”

Johnny doesn’t want to rush. After the fairy expressed his wishes to stay with him, he didn’t see the need to. He needs time to really see all of him. To feel him.

Yong whimpers, immediately slapping his hands back on his thighs as Johnny keeps the same, grueling pace.He’s already turned him into such a whiny mess. Johnny watches Yong’s fingers start to claw lightly at his own thighs, he holds his breath, his flat tummy tensing up when Johnny finally puts more pressure on the slide down and cock jerking wildly as he instantly lets go. 

“N- _no,”_ he feels like he could absolutely cry when Johnny’s touch disappears, he thrusts up desperately, begging silently for Johnny to put his hand back on him, but hands still not moving an inch. Johnny brings his soiled hand up to touch Yong’s face, dragging his own glimmering slick across his jaw without thinking. 

Johnny groans, that was a mistake. Now his cock throbs more annoyingly than ever. It’s just sitting painfully squeezed under Yong, “baby, lift up a bit,” Yong does what he asks, no questions asked. Although he probably should, he trusts Johnny way too easily. Johnny pulls his pants down under Yong, cock slapping audibly on his abs when it flops out unceremoniously, stiff and red, shining prettily at the head. Yong doesnt know why its so refreshing to see it, his mouth waters for some reason.

Johnny holds it out straight, using his other hand to guide Yong down on his hips. And perhaps it’s his new fucking kink now because he spreads Yong’s pretty wetness down his own shaft before slotting his length perfectly in between Taeyong’s cheeks. 

Oh, this is-  _ dirty.  _

It feels so ticklish when Johnny slides his cock between his ass. Johnny’s _so_ hard, grinding his dick slowly between Yong’s soft little cheeks. How? How is Yong just  _ letting _ Johnny do whatever he wants with his body? Just having him hovering obediently right over his hard cock, jeez, he could cum right  now.

Lasting? Never heard of it. 

Yong really doesn’t leave much to the imagination. He’s able to picture it so vividly. He can see it now, the boy stretched hotly around him, bouncing on his cock like he’ll die without it. _Nasty_ little tease. With those whiny fucking moans, _god-_ Johnny could just eat him up.

He watches Yong grind back on his cock, squirming on top of him, cute little balls dragging on his abs. Yong pulls up a bit too much, the plush head of Johnnys cock sliding a bit forcefully across his soft hole, making him yelp, “I’m sorry, baby, did it feel weird?” 

“Hn- more,” Yong can hardly even speak, Johnny keeps sliding his cock behind him, he can feel every inch. It’s so filthy that Yong can’t stop dripping. Literally, his little dick is practically drooling all over Johnny’s abs when he hears his deep groans reverberating over his own tiny huffs and mewls. He feels like such a naughty boy, making his giant all messy. But he still wants more, the butterflies in his tummy are going wild. 

“Shit, Yong-,” Johnny presses Yong back harder, thrusting quickly and erratic, moaning out Yong’s name and a surprising amount of expletives, “gonna make me fuckin’ come.” He grips the boy’s thigh with his hand, the other clamped on his delicate waist, Yong instantly realizes he likes the small amount of pain. Johnny’s words take him by surprise, maybe he enjoys when his giant curses because of  _ him. _ But it also makes him absolutely tear up when right after, he lets him know just how perfect he’s being for him, how pretty, sweet, and  soft.

Johnny doesn’t hesitate anymore, he’ll make Yong his. Whatever it takes.

Taeyong lets his big arms manhandle him when he sits up, clutching onto his shoulders tightly with Johnny groaning into his neck. He leaves soft kisses and bites on his collarbone, marking him up easily. Yong tangles his hands in Johnny’s hair when his wet little cock gets pressed between both of their bodies. He underestimated how badly he needed Johnny’s touch, almost instantly creaming both Johnny’s shirt and his own soft belly, crying out when he doesn’t stop grinding into him, his orgasm hits hard and leaves just as fast, the combination of pleasure and alcohol making the room spin. It’s just _so_ sensitive, and it hurts getting rubbed up against the fabric of Johnny’s shirt, but it’s brief. With a few more thrusts, Johnny cums,  _hard,_ splattering Taeyong’s back and ass with his thick seed. At least it didn’t get on the couch.

Johnny holds him gently, catching his breath and kissing up his chest, “are you okay, baby?”

He’s more than okay. There’s only pure bliss as he basks in the afterglow, kissing Johnny filthily for a brief moment before they both decide to go clean up in the bathroom. Johnny digging in his closet to clothe his boy and getting yet _another_ change of clothes for himself.

💋

Johnny spoke about Donghyuck as he shaved the slight stubble off his face. Yong watches the white foam disappear under the razor, fingers feeling around his upper lip, wondering why he can’t grow any like Johnny can. Yong sways slightly, watching him through the mirror, he’s still a bit tipsy. Johnny seems perfectly fine and he drank way more than him, he might just ask him for a bit more- he actually did have quite a bit of fun because of it. He feels all fuzzy and warm.

Johnny mentioned to Yong how he thought the two would become great friends, both wielding the same intense amount of brazenness. Johnny said he would have to go back to work on Monday, and if Yong was staying here, he’d be alone for eight _entire_ hours without him until he got home. He couldn’t risk bringing him to work, or technically  _ anywhere _ because of his little...  _ quirk. _

He also mentioned how he had no idea how Donghyuck would react when Johnny would try to explain this him, and even his own parents.

Each word out of Johnny’s mouth made him think more and more that this was in fact, a horrible idea. He had no clue he would cause this much trouble for him. He was being selfish. What if Johnny didn’t even _want_ him there? 

Johnny really didn’t mean anything by it, in his mind, Yong _is_ staying. He was truly just rambling. He would never do anything to make the boy feel unwanted. But Yong overthinks, immediately. He doesn’t want Johnny to have a hard time because of him. Yong stares at Johnny shaving in the mirror, having fallen quiet, analyzing the amount of (slight) inconveniences he would bring him. Yong clearly tends to overreact.

“Yong?” Johnny startles him as his mind wanders to horrible places, places without Johnny. He splashes the shaving cream off his face and dries off with his shirt while there’s a perfectly good towel about ten inches away, “what’s the matter?”

“I think I should leave.”

“Uh, _no?”_ he says matter of factly, half of him thinks he’s joking around. The other half is pure terror. “You’re staying right here,” he wraps his arms around his waist when he sees tears forming in his eyes, bottom lip quivering when he reaches up to cling his arms around his shoulders, sniffling into Johnny’s neck. Johnny lifts him up by his butt and sets him on the counter, all too easily, “I wouldn’t let you leave if you tried,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Of course he’s not going anywhere. He wipes the tears from his dripping little eyes, but more instantly run down. Johnny’s so worried. What did he say?

“Your friend, he- he’s coming back,” he starts, trying to make Johnny realize it’s a horrible idea.

“Okay? And?”

“What if he doesn’t want me here!?”

“He won’t mind, Yong-“Where is this coming from?

“What if he _does?”_

“Then I’ll fucking leave with you,” _phew._

Although it sounded strange coming from his mouth, and the words that spilled out were sudden even to his own ears, he didn’t hesitate to say them because he knows they’re true. Even if Hyuck didn’t want him there, which was unlikely, after the initial heart attack and slew of curses from knowing Johnny is harboring a magical fucking creature and spouting some shit about how the government wouldn’t very much appreciate their little secret, he’s sure he would warm up to him quickly, just like Johnny did.

And no, Johnny isn’t _stupid,_ the world isn’t just happy to accept the unexplained so easily. _Hey, by the way, here’s a fucking fairy, he’s going to live with us now?_ Of, course he knows it isn’t that simple. And he knows there are people in this world who _would_ hurt him. He’s completely aware that there’s plenty of humans who are in fact shitty, but Donghyuck just isn’t one of them. Yet, if for some reason that were the case, Johnny could easily leave everything behind him to be with Yong. And he would.

“Why would you do that for me?” He can’t believe Johnny would want to stay with him. Johnny has a life. A job. Donghyuck. Taeyong has _nothing_ to give him.

“You’re staying, and that’s _final.”_ He’s done. He doesn’t even want to fucking hear it. He opens the drawer, throwing the razor inside and slamming it shut, a bit too hard apparently, it startles the fairy. The last thing he wants to do is frighten him, so he takes his hands in his, rubbing the soft skin on the back with his thumbs.

Even though his hair-raising tone was almost enough to practically freeze him in place, Yong still doesn’t want to be the reason Johnny loses everything, because in reality, there is no good reason for Johnny to keep him there in the first place. Johnny lived perfectly happy for all those years without him, what’s different now?

“Why would you _want_ me to stay?” He shoves Johnny’s hands off him, watching his face drop, and Yong instantly feels horrible because Johnny’s been the best thing to ever happen to him, but he just wants to get the hell out of there. He tries to hop off the sink to hide his crying face, but Johnny doesn’t let him.

What doesn’t he fucking get? Johnny pins him to the counter under his weight, digging his fingers into the skin of his thighs to weigh him down.

“Please stop!” _It hurts._ And he’s not talking about the grip Johnny has on him. If anything, Johnny is still somehow being so needlessly gentle with him. He doesn’t want to be lied to, and he sure as fuck doesn’t want Johnny to feel obligated to let him stay when he’s only a burden. Why can’t he just let him go now and they can go back to how they were before? He doesn’t care that it’s still raining, he survived up until now without him.

Yong refuses to meet his face, pushing his brick wall of a chest, squirming and trying to wrench his fingers off, quite literally fighting him to try to get away. And it stings when he claws at Johnny’s arms to try to make him loosen his hold on him, ripping up Johnny’s skin under his nails and drawing blood. He hisses, but he still doesn’t budge.

Johnny has to tell him. He doesn’t care if he sounds fucking insane or it’s too quick to say it. It’s how he feels. There’s no point in trying to hide it, because what if  _ this _ is what makes the difference to whether Yong decides to go or not? He sure as fuck needs to try.

“You asked me a question, don’t you want the answer?” Yong finally meets his eyeline, vision blurring from the tears, detaching his fingers from Johnny’s arms and sobbing wildly when he realizes how much he hurt his giant. He stops struggling, holding his forearms gently as if it’ll erase the hurt on his arms when Johnny cradles his face with warm hands. And truly, Johnny doesn’t give a fuck, the scrapes are nothing compared to the pain he would feel if the fairy left him. He needs to make him look. Make him _listen._

  
  


“I love you, asshole.”

_ You love me. _

🤍

Taeyong remembers. He didn’t know love, but he knew _of_ it. He’s read about it. Back then he didn’t understand. He’s never felt something so complex, of course he didn’t get it. But now he thinks he can finally put what him and Johnny have into words. That familiar feeling he gets whenever he looks at him, or the fluttering in his tummy when Johnny holds him and kisses him. Why out of the hundreds of thousands of good looking humans he’s laid eyes on, Johnny is still the most beautiful. Why it makes him happy when Johnny laughs with his stupid goofy smile that makes his irises disappear, flailing his arms out to hit everything within a two foot radius. Anywhere with Johnny feels like home. And just maybe, it’s the reason it hurt so much to even _think_ of leaving him.

“I’m in love with you. I _need_ you- don’t wanna live without you ever again, fucking pick one.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, _yes,”_ Johnny drops on the floor to Taeyong’s feet, desperately kissing his ankles and up his shin, quite literally begging on his fucking knees for him to reconsider, “you don’t have to love me back but please, Yong, atleast just think it over.”

Johnny knows he can’t force him. He shouldn’t pressure him. There’s nothing he can do to make him stay. Yong is his own person (sort of), with his own beating heart (probably). He doesn’t know what made him think for one second that a perfect little thing like Yong would ever want to be with someone like him. Yet, it won’t stop him from trying.

But in the end, it’s Yong who makes the decision.

“If... you still want to leave, then do it tomorrow,” he just wants to spend as much time with him as he can, Yong looks down at him with a puffy nose and red eyes, he looks at him like he’s pathetic. And he is, when it comes to the fairy. He’s accepted it. Yong doesn’t know it, but he’s broken him down. Even if Yong could _never_ be Johnny’s, Johnny already belongs to Yong.

Yong scoots off the counter, bare feet slapping softly on the tile of the bathroom when he hops off. Johnny hugs his legs, fists tangled on the back of Yong’s shirt while he rests his head on his soft thigh, “Just _please,_ let me have you for another day.” Yong brings his hand down, petting his fingers through Johnny’s soft brown hair.

Yong doesn’t say anything, just wanting a big cuddly giant to lay on. He grabs Johnny’s hand to lead him up, pulling him behind as he walks to the living room.

He’s already decided.

🌥

Johnny’s afraid to leave him alone for one second. Afraid that he would change his mind, leaving him alone, with no trace of their memories together except the shredded pieces of heart he leaves him with. No one to share the moments they spent with eachother except himself, making him go insane wondering if it was _ever_ real or if he was just _that_ fucking lonely and pathetic that he somehow created it in his mind. Johnny clings to him tightly, body twisted on the couch and fists tangled into Taeyong’s shirt. He presses a few kisses on his faerie’s clothed belly before resting his head on it.

That’s when Yong saw him cry for the first time. His big, strong giant, sobbing pathetically into his tummy because of what he did to him. He lets his tears fall on Yong, instantly becoming absorbed by the fabric of his shirt. He sniffles softly, body jerking as he fails horribly at hiding it. He grasps the fabric, balling it up into his fists so he won’t go anywhere. Taeyong is in absolute disbelief knowing he caused this, he really had no idea he had such an effect on Johnny.

Yong never imagined that he could mean _this_ much to him, and he doesn’t want him to hurt like this. Yong pets Johnny’s hair watching his puffy eyes and nose as his touch makes more tears pour out. Everything is still uncertain for Johnny, but Yong’s touch gradually lets Johnny’s heart calm.

He never wants to see him like this again, nor does he want to be the cause of it.

_“I won’t go, Johnny.”_

_🌥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Yong scared Johnny like that ☹️ He’s such a meanie. He loves you, you bastard 😭😭😭😭


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps I like to suffer 🥴

Johnny doesn’t want to do anything. He doesn’t want to eat, sleep, he doesn’t even want to blink. He only wants to hold onto him. He doesnt know how much time had passed, they’ve just been holding eachother silently for hours probably. Its already becoming dark outside the window. Johnny tried not to, Yong said he would stay, he just couldn’t help but panic every time he heard the rain start dying down only to pick back up again. He can’t let him go. He could die here in his faerie’s arms and he’d be fine with it. 

Yong soothed his poor giant, playing with his hair, rubbing his back, or petting his cheek sweetly. His hands never left him so he wouldn’t feel alone. He knows why Johnny tenses up when the rain stops, but his touches try to reassure him that he won’t leave, even when the clouds clear away.

His hand rubs up his sleeve, stopping short when he feels roughness on his skin. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yong rubs up Johnny’s arms, careful not to touch my he scratches he made on his skin. He’s terrified to see how bad he hurt him, “I hurt you, Johnny,” his big eyes start to water, he was so bad to him, and Johnny’s never been anything other than sweet.

“It doesn’t hurt, Yong,” he holds his hands before he can look under his sleeves, he would hate for him to feel bad. Johnny knows he didn’t mean it. Such an angel like him, he was just scared, “promise, it doesn’t.”

“Please let me fix them!” He wails, hands trembling in Johnny’s. He tries to comfort him but he’s dead set on _fixing_ him.

Johnny lifts up his sleeves and Taeyong instantly starts weeping. It would be the cutest thing if he wasn’t feeling so guilty for hurting him. His favorite muscles in the whole world and he marked them up. Johnny really doesn’t think they’re that bad, just a couple scrapes, but Yong is an entire different story. You would think he almost killed him the way he sobs and clings to Johnny’s waist, crying into his chest and Johnny frantically trying to calm him down.  _ It’s okay, baby. _

He reaches over to the cabinet, fairy still incessantly stuck to him when he pulls out a box of Pororo bandanges, “wanna fix me Yongie?” The boy looks up, nodding cutely, face wet with tears. 

It’s so endearing. How could he possibly have been expected not to fall in love? Seeing Yong try to rip open the bandaids, partially blind from all the tears just melts his heart. It’s really quite funny to watch, Yong crying so hard, hiccuping and just absolutely blubbering as he clumsily tries to peel the backing off. Johnny lets him cry it out, he wants him to feel better. He needs him to feel like he fixed him. He needs his happy little fairy back. But he already did fix him. Just telling him he would stay made all the hurt disappear, and he’s not referring to these meager little scrapes. 

“They won’t stick if you get your tears all over me,” he jokes, finally making the fairy laugh. He wipes his own tears off, kissing every single mark he made before covering it with a bandage. They start playing around, Johnny tickling his tummy when he tries to put a bandage on him, or blowing on his forehead. 

He’s all done! And it looks cute now, hopefully Johnny stops hurting. Johnny looks at his arms in the mirror, laughing at how many unnecessary bandages there are on his arms. He pulls Yong in for the warmest hug ever, “no more crying, okay?” Johnny holds his face, kissing his forehead, “cause then I won’t get better.”

“Yes, Johnny.”

They hold each other tight, a sudden grumble cutting through the comfortable quiet.

“Are you hungry, Yong?” He laughs as his fairy nods into his chest.

🩹

They stumble to the kitchen, Yong still glued to Johnny’s waist until he pulls him off, ruffling his pretty blue hair before he looks in the fridge for something to make themselves. Johnny’s back is towards him. Yong gets frustrated being away from him for mere  seconds. He’s used to no affection, and being alone. So why does he feel almost sick when Johnny isn’t near him? 

His steps are so light he doesn’t even hear when he walks up, the boy wraps his arms around him, hands rubbing up Johnny’s hard abs. Johnny pulls Yong’s hands off and turns, pulling the boy’s waist towards him. The air feels different around them. Yong brings his hand up to rub Johnny’s chest. _So_ _ big. _ He stands on his tippy toes, giving Johnny a soft peck on the lips, “thought you were hungry?” 

Yong doesn’t say anything, instead tangling his fingers in Johnny’s hair, pressing back in to kiss him again. Johnny follows his mouth this time, he’s completely enraptured by the taste of him, he swears something almost pulls him towards him, but he stops short, placing his forehead on Yong’s. 

_ Don’t do this to me, Yong. _

He pulls Johnny into a kiss, sliding his hand under his shirt to feel the ripples of his abdomen as the bigger man forces Yong’s mouth open with his tongue, gliding the wet muscle across his bottom teeth. Yong wants to feel him. He wants his body. He can’t explain it. The fairy presses his soft little tongue against Johnny’s, the nasty sounds already making Yong’s tummy swirl. The kiss is so sloppy and wet, ripping out the sluttiest little moans Johnny’s ever heard. Johnny sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and pulls off with a slick  pop.

“I love you,“ he isn’t expecting the boy to say it back, he just needs him to know it. There’s a feeling of relief that comes with saying it. It’s out there, he made it real and he’s happy that Yong is conscious of it. That’s really all he wants. He would love more, but it’s not something to force. He can’t make the boy love him, but he can sure as hell make him feel loved. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before leaving the poor boy dumbfounded with how quickly he pulls off. Taeyong whimpers into Johnny’s mouth as he keeps repeating the words over and over, pushing back in to caress Yong’s bottom lip with his. Yong’s hands finally settle under his giant’s sleeves over the collage of fucking Pororo band-aids. It’s become his favorite place to touch when Johnny holds him. And Johnny holds him so tight, he can’t help but start crying, the moment is sweet, even if it  is just fucking panting and moaning into eachothers mouths. The fairy can’t even get a word in with the way Johnny kisses him breathless, as soon as he pulls his tongue out of his mouth, he’s met with his  _ I love yous, _ It’s animalistic on Johnnys end, and Yong is a soft angel, trying to keep up with him, standing there and taking it exactly how Johnny gives it. He’s suffocating but he wants more of it, having never felt this wanted before in his entire life. He never even knew he could be. 

Johnny’s mouth leaves his, Yong immediately trying to chase it, but Johnny holds his face still. His wet little eyes sparkle when they look into Johnny’s clouded ones. He’s so precious, melting in his hands.

It’s so fucking satisfying. He kisses down Yong’s neck, his pulse races under his mouth when Johnny slides his hand under his shirt pulling him closer by the grip on his waist. He sucks the skin into his mouth, marking his body. It stings, but he’s not scared of the pain because Johnny’s the one doing it. And he would never really hurt him. He’s so pliant in Johnny’s arms, letting him bend him and mold him however he wants. Johnny’s hand slips under Yong’s shorts, pressing the pads of his fingers into the deep dimples on his lower back, instantly making the boy keen. So  _ soft. _ Johnny bites and sucks the skin of Yong’s throat, sweet fragmented whimpers spilling out of his pretty lips. Johnny litters his neck with clusters of maroon marks. 

  
He could just pretend this one time.

_You’re mine._

Taeyong can hardly hold himself up, he feels like honey. His dick is numb with how painfully untouched it remains between his legs want to give out so badly, Johnny can feel his thighs trembling. He pulls off of his neck and admires his work. Uh, perhaps he overdid it. The right side of his neck is red and splotchy, dark spots painting his throat. He’s going to have to present  _this_ boy to Dongyuck. Tomorrow. This poor faultless little doe-eyed boy who looks like he was just attacked by a swarm of leeches, “okay, baby?”

_“Nh-_ m’gonna fall,” his neck burns, but it’s a dull aching pain that he welcomes, he wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck tight. Johnny smirks, beaming inside that he made him this way. He bends down to scoop him up, Taeyong yelps as his giant literally sweeps him off his feet. His face gets so hot at how easily Johnny handles him, he buries his face into his warm neck, nuzzling into him as Johnny walks to his room, pretty boy in hand.

Johnny sits him down softly on the edge of the bed, Yong’s arms still tightly wound around his shoulders. Johnny smirks, sliding his hand under Yong’s shirt to feel his warmth. The arms around his neck instantly loosen, “can I touch you?”

Yong nods sweetly, tears drying on his face. Johnny wipes under his eyes with rough thumbs. He kisses his lips softly, pushing up his shirt to access his gently defined abs. _Perfect boy._ He smoothes his hands up his delicate waist before kneeling on the floor between Yong’s spread out thighs, kissing down the soft line of his body. He smiles into Yong’s tummy when he hears his breath hitch, or feels his abs tense up under his mouth briefly from the soft brushes of his lips lightly skimming over his goosebump ridden skin. He pushes Yong’s shoulders lightly, guiding him to lay on his back as he kisses his way down, licking into his belly button and making him gasp. Taeyong tangles his fingers in Johnny’s soft, dark hair. He likes it, it sends a sharp pleasure down his little cock and the inside of his tummy when Johnny swirls his tongue inside. He must admit, he’s a bit disappointed when Johnny’s mouth travels lower, but then Johnny slips his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, pulling it over his already leaking little cock, lifting his hips to help Johnny slip them off completely. His eyes go wide when Johnny kisses the inside of his thigh, just millimeters away from his heat.

“Johnny- it’s  _ dirty,”  _ he cups his little cock in his hands, Johnny immediately going to pull them away.

“it’s not, baby,” he reassures, kissing his fingers to make him blush.

He keeps their hands intertwined, taking Yong into his mouth.  _ Sweet.  _ _ Literally, fucking sweet.  _ Yong is awestruck, mouth falling open when he feels the wet heat of Johnny’s lips around him. It’s so good. So fucking good and hot, he never wants this feeling to go away, he wants to live in Johnny’s fucking mouth forever. 

Yong cranes his neck up to see his lips around him, crying out for Johnny when he presses his tongue flat against the head. He doesn’t even realize how loud he’s being, squeezing Johnny’s hands until his knuckles turn white. Johnny pulls off, a glittering string of saliva leaving him connected to Yong. It’s so simple, he can easily take all of Yong’s pretty little cock, letting him focus on making his angel feel as good as possible, “mm- Johnny,” he’s so out of breath, his heart is drumming in his chest, “I’m-“ 

He plants a fat kiss on the shaft, stroking it tightly in his wet fist, “gonna come?” Yong nods wildly, “so fast?” He asks, the slightest teasing tone in his voice makes Taeyong’s ears go hot, but the boy doesn’t care, it feels so delicious. He drops his head on the bed as soon as Johnny’s hot mouth covers his cock. Taeyong squirms under him, trying to thrust up even more into the wetness, hands flying down to tangle in Johnny’s hair, pulling hard when he feels the butterflies in his tummy start to swarm, the slick sounds of his giant’s mouth around his cock bringing him that much closer, and for a short moment he missed not having Johnny higher up, since simply being in Johnny’s arms almost became synonymous with Yong‘s pleasure. Taeyong makes a surprised squeak when Johnny holds his cock, swirling the tip of his tongue over his wet little slit. His eyes completely roll back as his orgasm sneaks up on him, smashing through in waves. He relaxes his body, he doesn’t even think about pulling away from Johnny’s mouth as his pretty cock spurts out ribbons of opal on his tongue. Johnny watches hungrily as Yong empties his sweetness out inside his mouth. Maybe if all cum tasted like this, everyone would want to suck cock. It’s intensely addictive, semi-sweet, just a hint of raw honey with some underlying bitterness. Johnny swallows it up easily, not one drop of him going to waste.

Taeyong covers his face, the redness taking over his skin. He really  _ swallowed _ his cum! “Johnny-“ he groans, covering his face when the pleasure leaves his body and gradually becomes replaced by embarrassment, “you _ate_ it,” he whines, he’s so hot with shame from not pulling Johnny off of him.

He chuckles, “yeah?” He lifts an eyebrow, prying the boy’s hands away from his face, his tongue swiping the side of his mouth, dark eyes boring holes into Taeyong’s. “You taste so sweet,” Yong gapes as Johnny closes in, squeezing his cheeks and crying internally at his adorably perfect bunny teeth, “taste yourself, baby,” he whispers as he presses in for a kiss. _My god,_ what is it with that voice that makes Taeyong do anything Johnny tells him to? He gasps when he tastes himself on Johnny’s tongue. It’s  _ filthy.  _ Taeyong moans into his mouth, the sweetness melting into his own. He fists Johnny’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer.

Fuck, he  _ likes _ this shit. Slutty little thing, and he doesn’t even know it. Johnny’s boner feels constricted in his tight boxer briefs. 

Johnny pulls away from him, tiny fists still balled up in his shirt as he tries to stop him from leaving. He won’t go. Yong looks so fucking delicious, ready to be devoured. He brings his thumb up to Taeyong’s shiny lips, pulling his bottom lip down gently and pressing his little tongue down with it when the boy’s mouth opens slightly. Taeyong closes his mouth over it, suckling cutely as he whines around it. _Fuck off, how does he even know how to do that?_ Johnny’s breath trembles when he exhales, cock lurching in his underwear when he pulls his thumb out and Yong silently asks for more, opening his mouth and poking his pink tongue out to invite his fingers inside again. Johnny takes two fingers, rubbing softly over the plush, hot muscle. Yong likes it, he’s not sure why. And he thinks Johnny must like it too with the way his eyes glaze over, unable to rip them away from his mouth. Johnny pushes them in deeper and Yong gags softly around them, eyes filling up with tears.  _ Fuck.  _ Johnny pulled them back, this close to apologizing, but strangely enough, Yong seems completely unfazed. 

_ Don’t fucking tell me he likes this shit too. _

Honestly, Taeyong feels like he should hate it, but something in his tummy twists up and tells him he loves it. Loves the though of Johnny controlling him, making him feel naughty, and not treating him like something delicate. Johnny’s heartbeat thumps in his ears when he pushes past the back of Yong’s tongue, making his way down his throat to leave them there, feeling it spasm around his fingers as Taeyong chokes around him. His tears fall down the sides of his face, coughing wetly around Johnny’s digits and tummy heaving as he tries to breathe. He fucking shudders at the fact that he does nothing to pull away or make Johnny stop. Fuck, he’s a little pervert. It’s impossible to not love him when he’s like this. Johnny can already imagine himself stealing Yong’s oxygen, his entire length sitting cozy and wet with his obedient little faerie’s velvet throat clenched around it.

Johnny pulls his fingers out slowly, “good boy,” he feels like he just ran a fucking marathon. His chest is heavy with lust, he can hardly breathe. Taeyong instantly flushes at the compliment as he tries to catch his breath. That’s him. He’s a good boy for Johnny. But he wants to be the _best_ boy.

Taeyong’s hand slides down Johnny’s chest, across his abs and his hands slides under the waistband of Johnny’s boxers, his ears go hot, gasping when he wraps his hand around it, pulling a groan out of Johnny’s throat when he squeezes tightly. So fucking warm and hard, a comfortable weight in his hand, “you like it?”

Yong nods, “s’hot, Johnny,” he slurs, stroking it as properly as he can with his wrist confined under the waistband. He sits up, pulling Johnny’s shirt to lead him to lay on the bed, his mouth waters, “so hard.”

Johnny blushes at his straightforward way of speaking, “you did that,” he breathes, eyes falling shut as his fairy sits pretty beside him playing with his cock. Yong slips his pants and boxers down under his cock, Johnny’s breath hitches when his finger slides across the slit, spreading his wetness around the head, “you made me like this.”

He did? Taeyong whines shyly, body flooded with warmth when Johnny said that. He loves when Johnny relaxes, letting Yong feel him any way he wants. He raises his shirt over his bulging abs, running his hand across his warm skin, both hands occupied on his big man’s body.

“Johnny, can I taste you too?” 

_God save me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay idk what demon took over my brain but 🥴
> 
> *deepthroating ahead, get out of here while u still can*

“You know, mine won’t taste like yours,” he chuckles, “it’s actually kinda gross,” as many times as he’d imagined the boy’s lips around his cock, he thought he should ease him into everything first. Jesus, he’s not even his _boyfriend._ Johnny smirks, kissing the heated marks on his neck, mumbling something about how Taeyong should wash up, pulling the boys shirt off as he sits up.

Johnny ignores his painfully hard boner and tucks it in his pants. It’ll go away, he’s been through it before in more embarrassing settings so he’s good. But Yong is pouting. As per usual. It’s even funnier when he’s sprawled out on the bed, arms crossed and soft little cock completely uncovered. That won’t work on Johnny, “up, Yong. We have to give you a bath,” he orders, completely ignoring his little fit about not getting to suck his cock. He’s just way too cute to take seriously. 

Taeyong does get off the bed, only to flop down onto his knees, completely catching Johnny by surprise when he rubs his face on his clothed cock, breathing in his scent, _“please,_ Johnny?” He begs, leaving soft kisses on Johnny’s length. Johnny really wished Yong would skip being... well,  _Yong,_ just this one time. Johnny already knows he’s so weak for him, his dominant act is simply that, _an act._ Of course he wouldn’t  actually be able to resist him- he’d be insane. How could he say no when he asks so sweetly? He can’t even speak when Yong mouths at his stiff cock over his boxers, instead bringing his hand down to softly brush his fingers through the boy’s pastel blue hair. Taeyong assumes that’s a yes. 

He slides Johnny’s thin pants down, and his boxers follow, but Taeyong freezes suddenly. Realizing that  _fuck,_ he has no idea how to do this. What if Johnny hates it? And who the fuck told his cock to be this big? Fucking asshole. He holds Johnny’s handsome dick in his hand, playing with it mindlessly, not knowing exactly how to proceed. Johnny can see the hesitation in his features, tilting his chin up to make their eyes meet, “hey, we don’t have to do this right now. We have all the time in the world.” _He hopes._

He must admit that the sight of Yong under him like this makes him fucking lightheaded. He hopes the boy says no already so he can go rub one off in the bathroom before he explodes.

“I want to, but how- what do I do?” 

“Whatever you want, sweet thing. Just be careful with your teeth,” _Oh?_ Whatever he wants? Taeyong nods, of course he’ll be gentle with it! He kisses it so sweetly and carefully, it’s so warm and Johnny’s skin is soft under his lips. Johnny’s breaths over him make him feel calm and give him the ability to gather some confidence.

“Like that?” He looks up at Johnny, pressing his cock into his cheek to nuzzle it.

“Yeah baby,” he watches his little kitten tongue lick his cock gently, it’s really not enough to make him cum but it’s such a sweet fucking sight, “just like that.”

Taeyong looks up at his man every few seconds to see if he’s enjoying it, but he always thinks he could do a bit more. He wants Johnny to feel as good as he made him feel, maybe even _better._ He opens his mouth wide, rubbing Johnny’s cockhead on his tongue to hear him groan. He can already taste something vaguely salty.

  
  


Taeyong sinks down further, running his tongue under Johnny’s cock as he takes him deeper, mindful of his teeth when the head hits the back of his throat and he gags, taking Johnny by surprise.

“You okay?” Johnny asks softly, a slightly worried look in his eyes when he runs his thumb across Taeyong’s pretty lips all slicked up with his own spit. Taeyong nods, of course he’s okay. He’s more than okay. He wants to take more, he knows he can. 

He never thought he’d have Yong under him like this. And he definitely never though he would do what came next.

Yong takes a deep breath, relaxing his throat and taking Johnny as far as he can until his nose is pressed up against his pubes, the squish of Taeyong’s throat when his cockhead slips past the resistance has Johnny’s eyes rolling back. Johnny’s grip on Yong’s hair gets tight when Yong’s soft throat clenches over his cock, moaning clearly when the boy coughs wetly around his thickness, slobber spilling out the sides of his mouth and dripping down Johnny’s balls. He’s so fucking close already, expletive after expletive spilling out of his mouth with the vibrations shooting up his cock. He’s using every crumb of his self-control to stop himself from skull fucking this poor angel until he cums deep down inside his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow every drop down.

Taeyong is so lightheaded, hard again already from the thought of Johnny’s big fucking cock stretching out his throat. He can’t believe he took it all inside, he’s absolutely in love with the way Johnny is just able to cut off his oxygen. He hasn’t even thought about being embarrassed. He should be with the mess he’s made of himself. Cheeks wet with tears, nose dripping and copious amounts of slobber rolling down his chin when he chokes and gags himself with Johnny’s dick. He could pull off at any time, Johnny would let him. He just doesn’t _want_ to.

Too bad his lungs are telling him otherwise. 

Yong pulls off of Johnny, heaving briefly as more tears roll down his face. Johnny stares at him in awe as he gasps to try to catch his breath. What in the absolute fuck just happened?

  
_“fuck..._ Yong that was-  so _good.”_ He brushes his fingers softly through his hair, watching his sloppy little fairy perk up with the praise, “so fucking perfect- _my god.”_ He can’t believe something so flawless even exists and Johnny is the luckiest man on earth to have that fucker sitting _right here_ under him, taking his cock so well. He has to sit down, his legs are threatening to give out, especially if Yong decides to keep this shit up. He swipes up some of Yong’s spit from his chin, scooping it back inside his mouth with his fingers, “messy boy,” he watches Yong suck prettily on the digits, eating his mess right back up, his lips pop off and he instantly goes to hide his reddening face in his hands, “ah-ah, don’t get all shy now, Yong.” He takes his hand in his, helping him up to guide him to climb on the bed. Taeyong instantly crawls over Johnny’s lap as soon as he sits up against the pillows, “wanna keep going, baby?”

Yong nods, feeling like if he were to speak, nothing would come out. He turns away from his giant, curling into himself next to his hip and sticking his pretty ass up in the air, as if to give Johnny a little show. Taeyong slides down on Johnny’s cock, easily taking him down his throat with the new position. Johnny groans watching his little hole clench and twitch every time he gags around his cock. It’s so fucking good. So wet and soft, his muscles tightening up with the intense sensation. God, he wished he could see Yongs pretty face all fucked out and sloppy, but this view is another kind of beautiful. 

Johnny slides his hand up Yongs smooth thigh, using his thumb to spread him, tugging at his soft little hole. Yong pops off his dick and whines, laying his head on Johnnys thigh as he rubs dry circles over his rim, he’s completely distracted. It’s so ticklish, but it leaves him wanting more. Johnny’s hand leaves for a second, “feels good?” the boy nods into his skin while he brings his fingers down to Yong’s face, _“suck,”_ his fairy immediately obeys. He’s such a good baby, sucking the digits into his mouth, soft tongue slithering filthily between his fingers, getting them nice and wet. 

Johnny pulls his hand away, Yong gasps when slippery fingers press against his hole, Taeyong just lets him play with his body, tugging at his hole and spreading his little cheeks apart to make him feel entirely exposed. He can just imagine how _warm_ it would be inside Yong. 

Taeyong’s eyes shoot open, seeing Johnny’s poor cock standing hard and red. He almost forgot, _“ugh-_ Johnny,you’re distracting me,” he whines, hand wrapping around Johnny’s cock and sliding the soft tip lazily against his swollen lips. 

“Am I? Hm, I’m sorry,” he laughs, landing a gentle smack on Yong’s ass before pulling his hands away. Oh, how Taeyong liked  _that._ But it’s Johnny’s turn to feel good, he puts it in the back of his brain for later. 

Yong seems to be easily getting the hang of it, gagging himself on Johnny and instantly replacing his mouth with his hand to stroke Johnny when he runs out of air. The sounds are so sickeningly hot, and crisp in Johnny’s ears, he knows he won’t last. Yongs tummy twists when he hears the squish of his own insides giving way to Johnny’s cock before he takes him all the way down, throat spreading open over the girth. It’s so wet and nasty, he feels like such bad boy doing something so dirty. He’s a little pervert and he’s absolutely loving it. 

Jesus fuck, this is too much. Johnny’s fucking braindead at how much of a slut his little fairy is being. Completely disregarding the volume of his moans, which by the way, Taeyong loves.

Yong is just so  filthy, coughing and choking himself around Johnny’s cock just to hear his grunts, letting his saliva push out around his lips to get Johnny good and sloppy. The fairy can tell he’s trying to stop from fucking into his mouth by the way the muscles on his torso clench under Yong’s palm. He’ll definitely let Johnny go to town on his throat later, but seeing how hard he was just before made him want to quickly give him relief. Like Johnny said, _we have all the time in the world._

Johnny’s panting is becoming erratic, squirming under Yong who doesn’t let up for a second or even slow down. As soon as his mouth leaves his cock, it’s replaced with the tight ring of Yong’s fist until he catches his breath and goes right back to sheathing his length with his velvet insides. Johnny can hear how pathetic he sounds, but he doesn’t care.

He can tell Johnny’s about to cum, Taeyong wraps his lips gently over the tip as he strokes him to completion, it’s not long before he’s filling up Yong’s mouth with his warm load, trembling under him from the force of his orgasm ripping through his body. He comes back down, opening his eyes to see a frantic little fairy, cheeks puffed up with Johnny’s thick cum, eyes wide open and tearing up as he gags. He has no idea what to do! While it’s not the worst, he didn’t expect a mouthful of  this.

Oh, shit. Johnny sits up, desperately looking around for something he wouldn’t mind getting cum on, but in the end he panics and settles for himself, holding out his hands in front of Taeyong’s face and telling him to spit. Taeyong shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut and swallows Johnny’s entire load. He doesn’t care! It’s Johnny and he can’t waste it.

“Oh baby, you  _really_ didn’t have to do that,” he laughs into his hand, squeezing Yong’s cheeks with the other and looking into his teary eyes, “nasty, right?” Taeyong shakes his head, nothing of Johnny’s could ever be nasty. Johnny just thinks it’s hilarious, he clearly didn’t like it judging by the way he forced himself to swallow it down.

Well, Taeyong doesn’t want Johnny to feel bad just because he’s a little saltier than him! “It’s not, look!” He opens wide, sticking out his tongue to show Johnny he drank it all up like a good boy. Johnny’s ears get hot, where did he learn that? Johnny’s mouth is on his instantly, kissing him hotly and groaning when he tastes the remnants of himself in Yong. He pulls away, already leaving him glassy eyed. He pulls him into his chest, caressing his soft skin and playing with his hair, whispering praises and thanking him for doing that for him. He still can’t believe how pliant he gets, turning to mush just from a little smooch and some praise. He’s too perfect, it’s _sick._

“Johnny,” he whispers with his fucked out throat. His giant hums, brushing his soft blue hair behind his ear. Yong lifts his head up to look into Johnny’s eyes, so pretty and dark, he loves how one eyelid droops slightly more than the other, the way they end in a sharp point, just like a big dumb kitty. _His_ big dumb kitty.

“I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny update because Johnny needs to know how pretty he is too 🥺

_ I love you. _

_Excuse me?_ Did he hear that correctly? Johnny can’t even find the words to respond to him.

“Johnny.”

Johnny sighs. It’s strange. He thought he would feel happy to hear him finally say it, but it’s not what he expected. Does he actually know what it means to love someone? Or did he only get attached to the first human who was nice to him, and it just happened to be Johnny? Wasn’t he just a coincidence? “How could you know?”

“Because I know.”

“You’re just confused, Yong.”

Johnny looks up at the ceiling, pressing his palms to his eyes until he sees stars.

“Why do you treat me like im dumb?” He starts to push himself off of Johnny’s chest, “I’m not stupid, I’ve been alive way longer than you.”

“What? _No-_ Yong, I’m sorry. Stay.” He squeezes him towards his body, the boy struggling to push him away but his fucking tree trunk forearms don’t give, “I just can’t understand _why_ you would.”

“Why not?” He stops pushing, picking his head up to look at Johnny.

“You’re perfect. Too perfect for me,” he exhales, eyes staring past the ceiling, not really looking at anything. It sounds like he’s talking more to himself, “too sweet. And, I’m just- I’m just  _ here.” _

Is he saying he doesn’t think he’s enough for him? _Idiot._ He’s all he ever needs.

“I think you’re really cute, Johnny,” he pokes a finger into the cleft above his lip, making Johnny smile, “your lips are so soft, and-“ his hand travels down, rubbing his chest and down his abs, “you’re so...  _ big.” _ He practically whispers. Johnny is honestly melting at his touches and his sweet words. Yong gets up on his knees so he can feel him. See him better. “Your skin is really pretty and warm,” he pulls the collar of his shirt down to leave a kiss on his chest. Johnny feels so small when Yong speaks to him like this, breaths picking up along with his heart, he likes to feel loved too, and he’s already starting to believe him, “and you’re  so _strong._ I feel safe with you, Johnny.”

“Yong, I-“

Taeyong’s hand travels lower, and both boys lock eyes, “love how you touch me,” he says breathily, words turning into a soft whimper towards the end, just thinking about it makes his body feel hot. His fingers graze lightly over the thin pants covering Johnny’s soft cock, “and.. I love this part of you,” Johnny exhales softly, “it’s handsome too,” he says, pulling a laugh out from Johnny. 

“Can you tell me again?” 

“Your cock is handsome-“ 

“Not that,” he cracks up, eyes scrunching closed as he laughs, “the other thing.”

Yong crawls over Johnny, taking his place on his lap and kissing his plush lips briefly, “I love you.”

“I love you, baby,” Johnny pulls Yong down playfully, earning a cute yelp from the fairy, even playing around, Johnny uses an excessive amount of force, he’s pretty sure he’s not even aware of it, just like a giant dog who thinks he’s still a puppy. Yong loves that about him too. Johnny rolls them both over so the pretty boy is pinned under him. “Please be mine, Yong.” He slides his hands around his waist, circling his arms around his naked body to hold him close, burying his face in his neck, “need you all to myself.” 

“Who said I wasn’t already?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᵗᶦⁿʸ update 💫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this update is horrible, I really haven’t been feeling like myself and I just wanted some Yongie to help me 😞
> 
> I haven’t stopped writing scenes by the way! I love writing about these boys and I want to make the next real update cute as FUCK and with a lot of cock and cuddles 🥰
> 
> Please wait for me! 💕

Simply put, the boys  _struggled_ to get out of bed, finding it incredibly difficult to leave the warmth of each other’s arms. It’s completely dark outside, and the house is quiet except for the steady hum of the air conditioning, accompanied by Taeyong’s soft pants, his airy giggles when Johnny sucks on the already marked area of his throat. It most definitely feels _surreal,_ to Johnny at least. They’ve gotten so comfortable with each other in such a short amount of time. Johnny wants to do everything at once. Every moment that passes without the boy in his arms feels like time wasted. He feels like he should do everything before going back to work on Monday.

_Ugh,_ work.

🌙

The big man and sweet fairy are just playing around, talking about nothing, pausing their pointless conversations to make out lazily, and somehow overlooking how uncomfortably damp and hot it’s becoming with their bodies pressed into eachother like this. Johnny’s sweating through his shirt with Yong’s pretty naked body slung on top of him. 

They finally decide to peel themselves off of eachother to wash up.

  
Johnny stares curiously as Taeyong splashes around in the tub, “you think we could go out tomorrow? You’re still in your human costume,” he laughs.

“I don’t know, Johnny,” he says hesitantly, swirling his fingers in the the shimmering pink water, “what if it happens when we’re out?”

“Is there any way to control it?” He asks.

“I’m not sure how to but- I can always feel it coming. It’s like,” he pauses, mindlessly playing with his soft little cock in the water as he thinks about how to describe it to Johnny, “I feel lighter. I can’t feel my body.”

“If it starts happening then you can tell me. We can try to be close to a bathroom or- somewhere away from people.”

Taeyong looks down at the water, avoiding Johnny’s question. The truth is, just the words  _ go out _ make him feel queasy. He’s already nervous and he’s merely  _ thinking _ about being out in public. They should just stay home and order clothes from the wonderful internet. The way Johnny explained it, with the help of the internet, they’d never have to go outside again. Why doesn’t everyone do it? 

“I won’t force you to go, Yong,” he squats next to the tub, squeezing some shampoo on his baby’s hair, massaging his head to work up a lather, his fingers feel so nice, he instantly relaxes, “but I really would like it if you came out with me, we can get you some pretty clothes and ice cream.”

“I like to wear yours,” Taeyong pouts as Johnny rinses the suds out, he doesn’t want his own clothes, he wants Johnny’s. They smell like him and his detergent,  _“you_ can buy new clothes, just give me all of yours,” he jokes, standing up and pushing Johnny off his balance to fall on his ass. 

“You can still wear mine whenever you want,” Johnny dries his hair off, wrapping the boy up in a towel, and taking just a bit too long to let him go.

Johnny will ask again when Yongie gets a good night’s sleep.

🛏 

  
  


He doesn’t know how he let himself get roped into this. Maybe he just loves Johnny _that_ much. But he knows he hates  _ this.  _ The mall is absolutely packed, it’s almost disgusting, so many humans gathered in one place. Who would voluntarily do this? Yong lets himself be led by his giant, he has no interest in his surroundings so his eyes stayed glued to Johnny’s feet; and Johnny does his best to keep him away from the crowds, holding his hand tightly to lead him through the swarms of people. Yong’s little heart is racing, but Johnny told him he would keep him safe. He promised. 

Even though Yong is unaware of people’s eyes on him, Johnny isn’t. Some women literally do double takes to get a better look at the blue haired boy, and Johnny almost gets jealous. Those girls have good taste. Fuck.

Also, Johnny’s aware that Sundays are the worst time to go, but he wants to get his baby some clothes before Hyuck gets there. Something simple. 

He’s sure Yong would look beautiful in anything. 

💫

Taeyong lets Johnny walk infront of him when they look around. God, his thighs and ass look so good wrapped up in those black jeans. He hasn’t even looked at any of the clothes Johnny keeps suggesting to him, too distracted by his big, thick body. And he looks so incredibly soft in that hoodie, but Taeyong knows what’s hiding under it; he’s the only one who gets to touch that. He literally catches himself  _ drooling _ until Johnny gets his attention. “Yong, you’re not even looking. We can leave faster if you look around,” he says, turning around to hang the clothes back up in their respective areas. 

_Huh?_ He can’t even hear what the hell he’s saying when he walks around looking like  _that_ —  Yong needs to do something about this.

Johnny turns back and takes a look at Yong, who tugs on his hoodie with a slight panic in his eyes.

“What?  _ Oh- _ oh god its happening,” Johnny pulls his boyfriend along to the nearest restroom, it wasn’t as close as he thought but he used his long ass legs to his advantage, practically dragging the smaller boy. He gets them there fast and safe before anyone sees anything, it’s fine, there’s too much shit going on for anyone to even notice, maybe the abundant amount of people was a good thing. Johnny pushes the doors in quickly to find the bathroom completely empty, pulling Yong inside one of the cramped stalls at the very end.

Johnny watches with wide eyes, waiting for it to happen but there’s a devious lopsided smile forming on Taeyong’s face, “What are you-“

Yong doesn’t let Johnny finish, he just wants- no,  _ needs _ to touch. He slides his hand up his hoodie, instantly feeling relief, hands roaming across the tight skin wrapped around hard muscles, exhaling when Johnny tenses his abdomen. He knows Yong likes that. 

“Just wanted to touch you,” his soft hands make their way up to his man’s pecs, face nuzzled comfortably in the collar of Johnny’s bunched up hoodie.

“Little liar,” he smirks, bringing his hand up to grip Yong’s jaw, making him whine in anticipation, “what should I do with you?”

“Kiss me.”

Johnny stares at his mouth, he knows if he starts now, he wont be able to stop. 

_ “ Kiss  _ _me,_ please,” he says, pulling him closer, his voice a touch more assertive when he sees that he doesn’t move one bit. That little tone even surprised Johnny.

“Someone might come in,” he pulls away from Yong, “lets hurry and pick your clothes-“ he reaches for the lock until Yong grabs his hand.

“If you don’t kiss me, I’ll scream.” 

Evil little shit.

“Don’t be a baby, Yong,” he uses his other hand to unlock the door and sure enough, the brat starts winding up with an exaggerated, open-mouthed inhale. Johnny almost forgot what a trouble maker he was when he met him, why did he think it would change? He should have thought about it before he took this little demon out in public. For the sake of others.

He grips his delicate, tiny waist as he slams him into the questionable sanitary conditions of the bathroom wall. Johnny’s mouth is latched onto his in an instant. Kissing him hard, all tongue- almost angrily. Yong is practically vibrating out of Johnny’s loose ass sweatpants with how excited he is. 

_“Fucking brat,”_ he says softly, but god is it intimidating. Yong’s luminous eyes fill up with tears right away. Johnny takes his fingers that he didn’t use to touch anything in this god awful restroom and slides them in between Yong’s pretty lips, pressing down his wet little tongue, “I’ll have to fill that little mouth back up, hm?” Taeyong gasps thinking about last night. His fat cock shoved deep down his throat makes him shudder. Johnny’s hand comes down to wrap around his slim neck, pressing his fingers into the blooming marks he left last night. “Ah, _right._ You would love that, wouldn’t you?”

_Yes._

Making out in a disgusting bathroom never felt so magical. Yong wished Johnny could eat him up right here. 

Johnny remembers hearing the words come out of Yong’s own mouth, and maybe he still didn’t believe them to be true, but it wasnt until today that he really thought that maybe the boy wants Johnny _just_ as much as he does. In every way— and inside of a fucking public restroom. His hands are desperate, rubbing all over his chest and abs. Like he wants something, he’s just not sure what exactly. Or how Johnny could give it to him.

The sounds of the mall get louder when the door swings open. Someone’s inside, speaking loudly on his cell phone. This is the worst time to discover if Yong has an exhibitionist kink.

“Touch me Johnny, _please,”_ he pleads quietly with his big sparkly puppy eyes. He really knows how to get his way.

“Not now, baby,” Yong wouldn’t have heard a sound if Johnny wasn’t millimeters close to his ear. But he is absolutely not having it. He just wants to be bad now. He loves Johnny’s reactions and he wants to see more.

When Johnny pulls away, it’s no surprise that his slutty little mouth opens once again to prove himself to be the most unmanageable boy in the entire world. It’s fascinating watching the boy discover new sensations, and explore his sexuality, trusting Johnny enough to do all of that with  him.  He’s a kinky little fucker, and Johnny knows what he’s doing right now. He decides to play along. Anything for his baby.

He slaps a hand over his mouth before he can take a breath, leaving the boy wide eyed. Yong must admit, it’s _scary_ fucking hot, his heart races inside of his chest, little cock lurching, and smearing slick on the inside of his pants.

Johnny clenches his jaw and reaches his other hand inside Yong’s loose sweatpants to wrap his fingers around him, and he’s being  _ so _ rough with him, dragging heavy circles over the wet little slit with his thumb, making his entire body jerk with every swipe. His eyes roll back, glossed over and irises shaking as Johnny plays with him mercilessly. 

Now, Yong _really_ feels like screaming.  He’s drooling all over Johnny’s hand. His little cock can hardly take it, it’s just  so much sensation. But he asked for this. He knows he did; and he loves it. But, maybe Johnny’s right, he really  is a brat, if they could do this at their own house he could have been as loud as he wanted. 

He’s being so good and silent for him while Johnny listens and waits for this fucking guy to finish pissing up a storm, torturing the boy with his rough touches until he hears the door swing open and slam shut, muffling the voices outside. 

As soon as Johnny pulls his hand off, wet with the boy’s drool, Yong moans,  _ loud. _ Like it was just building up, and he was waiting to let it all out. 

“Why are you being so fucking difficult?” Johnny punctuates with a squeeze of his pathetically hard cock, the poor boy choking back his piteous, short yelps.  


  


Finally, his eyes overflow with tears, streaming down the baby boy’s cheeks. As soon as Johnny sees them, he lets up.

“Are you okay, Yongie?” His eyes instantly soften, and Taeyong adores that so much about him. He’s so handsome when he’s mad, but Johnny cant even pretend to be mean for one second without breaking. He’s really just Yong’s big, soft, and just absolutely  _ pretty _ giant. 

Taeyong nods, he reassures Johnny that he does want this- that _he_ _ likes it when it hurts. _

Johnny never imagined those words coming out of such a sweet looking boy.

✨


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, bitches 💅
> 
> Taeyong finally meets Hyuckie!

“How can you be this horny in public?” Johnny asks quietly, not expecting an answer. Johnny strokes Yong’s heat, he’s been so perfectly  silent . They hear people come and go, the door swinging open to flood the bathroom with the sounds of the mall. Who knows how long they’ve been in there? 

  
  


Yong is sweating, skin on fire under Johnny’s touches (and under Johnny’s big ass hoodie he put him in this morning). His fist fucks down slow, but firm. The sounds ring obscene in Taeyong’s ears, he just can’t help how wet he is. Nobody seems to notice— or at least they pretend not to. The noises from outside the stall are graciously abundant, currently in their favor. Yet, there’s a lingering thought in Yong’s mind that if he were to walk out, people would  _know._ That they would somehow figure out the nasty things he was doing in there. He’s not sure if that’s a bad thing or not.

Johnny moves behind him, pressing his warm chest to Yong’s back, he’s a bit hesitant to actually let him cum but he figures he’s already made it this far, he’d be the biggest asshole if he didn’t finish him off. He tightens his fist around Yong’s stiff little cock and his hips impulsively thrust into Johnny’s hand. He’s  this close, his knees almost give out until Johnny wraps his arm around him to hold him up, “careful, baby,” he laughs against his neck.

Yong can already tell that he looks a mess and he hasn’t even seen himself, hopefully Johnny can forget about shopping and just take them both home. Then again, he  did threaten to scream if Johnny didn’t touch him... He’s pretty sure he’ll get a scolding right when they get home.

It’s too late to (rightfully) blame himself anyways, because he’s cumming with a particularly rough stroke of his fist, for a second, Johnny thinks about letting his cum paint the wall, his glimmering release at least providing something pretty to look at for the next poor fucker waiting for his girlfriend to get out of the dressing room for thirty minutes. Of course, he decides not to be that asshole. His mind wanders to the poor custodian who probably has it bad enough already. 

  
Jacking your boyfriend off in a public restroom while thinking about the janitor. That’s not weird at all.

Johnny reminds him to be quiet and Yong instantly holds his breath. For a second he forgets he isn’t at home. He wishes for nothing more than to be in Johnny’s bed, cuddled up between his arms. Johnny kisses his nape softly as he rides out his orgasm, wiping him off.

“You okay, sweet thing?” 

“Johnny, it’s-“ he tries to hold the cloth of his pants away from his skin, even though it’s mostly clean, he just feels like such a dirty boy, “I feel _nasty.”_

“Should have thought of that before you asked me to touch you then, huh?” 

_ Asshole. _

Johnny groans, adjusting himself in his pants as he listens outside of the stall for a chance to sneak out. He unlocks the door, dragging Yong to the sink.

_ “Johnny,” _ Taeyong moans, hands being pulled under the water to wash his hands, “wanna go home.”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” he says tersely, “stop complaining so we can get this over with.”

Taeyong whines, stomping his feet until Johnny quiets him down easily with the mere suggestion of buying him something sweet. 

  
🥨

They made it home finally, to Taeyong it seemed like an eternity, being dragged around stores sporting a full on pout until Johnny bought him some soft pretzels at the food court to shut him up.

Towards the end he literally though fuck it, fuck it all. He let Johnny have the time of his life picking out all of his clothes. Taeyong would agree on anything that had a pretty color. Didn’t even think twice when Johnny pulled something skimpy from the racks. His mouth was just too full to complain.

Johnny  could have been an asshole and made him try everything on, but he knows how desperate he was to get home— although Johnny was somewhat dreading it; dreading that Hyuck would be home later and he would have toexplain to him why he has a new roommate without asking him first.

🌥

  
The weather felt truly disgusting, an imaginary film of dampness and pollution stuck finely to their skin. But It doesn’t even bother Taeyong! He’s just so antsy he can’t even feel it, happy to see Johnny pull out his keys, surely it had nothing to do with all of that sugar he ate.

When they finally get inside, the air conditioning seems colder than ever against the humidity lingering on their bodies. He tosses the bags on his bed, helping Yong change into some fresh clothes, peeling his thick hoodie off and putting him in something thinner instead. He feels so light and floaty just being home with Johnny. This is where he feels safe.

“Okay, Hyuck is about to get here,” he stares at his phone before setting it down near the sink, as expected Taeyong grabs it right away. He’s not even sure how to work it but he plays around on it however he can, and he sure likes making Johnny mad when he locks him out of his own phone by entering all of the wrong passwords. Johnny pats the counter to motion for Yong to sit, and he obediently hops up to listen to his boyfriend speak softly, “Want you to be good, baby. I don’t think I should have to say this but I will anyway— try not to call him names. Maybe don’t  attack him.” Yong giggles, his blue hair bouncing with every exaggerated nod at Johnny’s instructions. Of course he wouldn’t be mean to his friend, that was special treatment! Only for an idiot named Johnny. “For now, we’re just going to say you’re my boyfriend— my  _ human, _ regular, boyfriend.” He’s not ashamed of his  situation by any means, but he figures this should be approached carefully, to avoid giving Hyuck a heart attack.

Understood. 

“Yong, try not to do anything weird.”

Taeyong looks up with a questioning look on his face. Is he  _ weird? _

Johnny smirks, taking his face in his hands, “you know what? Just be yourself. Be my Yong.” The boy nods cutely, poking his lips out to ask for a kiss from Johnny, which he happily gives him. Johnny’s heart settles. He decides not to ask too much from him. Hyuck was going to figure it out somehow, it was just a matter of time.

“Taeyong,” He says softly, reaching behind him to open the shelf, grabbing the new jar of nutella. He doesn’t care anymore, he trusts Johnny and anyone who might be friends with him. He trusts Johnny’s judge of character wholeheartedly, it wouldn’t be possible for Johnny to be friends with someone horrible. He looks down again, hoping he won’t scold him for waiting so long to tell him. 

“Taeyong? Is that your full name?”

“Lee Taeyong.”

“Mm, Taeyong.” There was probably a reason he didn’t tell him until now. He’s not offended by any means, the reason doesn’t matter, if it’s Yong- well, Taeyong, he’s sure it must be an important one.  _“Cute.”_

He takes a long look at him, he’s already blushing at Johnny’s comment. He sits sweetly on the counter with his jar between his legs. Who would be insane enough not to like him? Johnny admires his boyfriend while his boyfriend admires his  _ other _ first love, a jar of nutella. Taeyong’s shirt droops loosely over his collarbones as he fidgets with the packaging, exposing the marks Johnny left, “Jesus, look at your neck,” he tilts Yongs head to the side to examine the big blotchy spots presenting themselves confidently.

“That was your fault, stupid,” he laughs, swatting Johnny’s big hand away from his neck, focus fixed directly on taking the wrap off of the jar. 

🍫

The door swings open, startling the fairy.

“I’m back John-“ he looks at Taeyong, kicking his shoes off haphazardly, “new friend?”

“Boyfriend,” he says, straightforwardly.

“I’m Taeyong,” he says softly, it seemed to fly right over Hyuck’s head and out the open door behind him.

“Your  _ boyfriend?” _ He asks with a slightly irritated tone, Johnny can already tell he’s in a mood, “I’m sorry-  _ hello, Taeyong.” _ He waves sarcastically, look at this little fucker sitting on the counter, does he think this is his place? “Johnny, can I see you over here real quick, I have to ask you something about- science, I don’t know, whatever.”

  
  


_Smooth._

Johnny follows Hyuck across to his room, Yong pays no mind, busy with the food in his hands, “What’s up?” He asks nonchalantly. Arms crossed like he does when he’s scolding Hyuck, but it doesn’t work to frighten him this time.

“How long have I been gone? Not even three days and you bring home a rent boy?” Hyuck squints, watching the boy in the kitchen when he spots an unmistakable littering of hickeys on his neck, “Jesus, did you do that to him? Are you a fucking vampire?”

“Which question do you want me to answer?”

Hyuck rolls his eyes, “is he seriously your  _boyfriend?_ Not-“

“He’s my boyfriend,  seriously.”

Hyuck’s eyes burn holes into Johnny’s. More than anything, he is genuinely confused. Johnny hasn’t gone out with anyone in  years.  Their friend Jaehyun would always invite them out until he got sick of Johnny declining. But now? Hyuck is gone for not even three days and he has an entire  boyfriend?

“You’re not going to be rude to him, you hear me?”

_“Sure,”_ he gives his ironic smile. He doesn’t care to know more. He’s pissed. Unreasonably pissed when he knows he shouldn’t be. Hyuck shifts his eyes over to the boy with his arm practically wrist deep in a jar of fucking chocolate, “he’s real charming by the way,” he scoffs. 

Johnny runs back to Yong, _“Ya,_ Taeyong,” he pulls his hand out of the jar getting a whine in return, “you’re a mess,” he pulls his hand over to the sink to wash it off, soaking a towel to clean the stickiness off his face, Taeyong scrunches his face cutely as Johnny wipes his mouth clean. 

_ “One  _ scoop, you monster.” 

“He’s cute and mean,” Taeyong whispers.

Johnny snorts, turning back after giving him a spoon to see that Hyuck already locked himself in his room. He’s not exactly looking forward to their next interaction.

✨

Hyuck doesn’t leave his room for the rest of the day, and Johnny’s so sure he’ll be even more pissed when he wakes up to him asking to babysit Taeyong tomorrow while he’s at work. He tries not to think about it too much. Hyuck is a bit of a bitch but he’s not _anywhere_ close to evil. He trusts Hyuck to be alone with his baby. 

They both wash up and get ready for bed. And good god, Johnny is being so clingy tonight! Taeyong almost breaks a sweat with his giant furnace of a man slumped all over his body, squeezing him closer until he can’t breathe, “Johnny, nh— you’re so fucking  _ hot,” _ He weakly tries to push him away.

Johnny smirks dumbly, “I’m glad you think so,” he winks. 

“Ugh, creep.”

Johnny laughs loudly at his insult, squeezing him tighter. God, what a stupid man. 

Taeyong is so in love.

“I’m gonna miss you so bad, baby,” he coos, voice rusty with fatigue, he squeezes Taeyong’s face in between his hot hands, he looks so silly with his little mouth poking out between squished cheeks, “will you be okay without me?” He asks drowsily.

“No, m’gonna die.” He pouts exaggeratedly, kicking his feet out of the covers while Johnny laughs at the way he takes advantage when he babies him. He points to his lips, wordlessly asking for Johnny’s kisses. He owes him for  _ abandoning _ him.

Johnny huffs, draping himself over his body and sliding an arm under Taeyong’s smooth back. How’s he going to be able to make it through tomorrow without his giant’s warmth? He’s trying not to think about it as his boyfriend swirls his tongue around his own, his fingers are occupied playing with the soft hair on the back of Johnny’s head, savoring the sweet minty flavor of his breath. His mouth literally waters with Johnny’s taste, making the kiss nastier,  _ wetter. _ Johnny licks deep inside, it’s so hot, his movements slow and heavy around Taeyong. 

_ Delicious. _

He knows he can’t get too carried away, it’s already late. Oh, how he hopes Taeyong won’t hate him for it. His lovely boy is already panting and whimpering, fists tangled in Johnny’s shirt to try to bring him closer, his soft whines muffled up by Johnny’s mouth. He pulls off and leaves one final smooch, literally having to will his brain to withdraw from Taeyong’s hot little mouth that tempts him to steal more kisses.

“I have to sleep,” he breathes, raking his blunt fingernails against the boy’s back and can’t help himself from biting the tender skin of his throat, he’s just so soft. The gesture makes Taeyong shudder underneath him, his trembling whines call for Johnny so sweetly. His other hand crawls up Taeyong’s shirt, teasing his already hard little nipple. He’s so tired but It’s so fucking hard to tear himself away from him, “I  _ have _ to sleep, I’m sorry, baby,” he repeats.

_ Johnny, you’re doing the entire opposite of sleeping, _ Taeyong thinks.

Yong tries to calm his breathing, “Johnny,” he gasps as his giant grinds his hips down into him, he’s starting to fill out in his boxers, Taeyong can feel it pressed up against his thigh as Johnny sucks on the spot behind his ear,  _ “Johnny, _ you- you’ll be late.” He pulls Johnny’s face up, playing softly with his ear as he finds his composure he wasn’t aware he had until now. Johnny looks delirious with sleep, he needs rest. “Let’s go to sleep, cuddle me, you idiot.”

Johnny agrees with a groan, slipping away quickly from Taeyong to set his alarms for the morning. They slide under the covers and Taeyong can barely settle before he’s being snatched back from the air by strong arms, his back warm and cozy from the heat of his giant’s chest.

“I love you.”

  
  


🌑

Johnny knocks at Hyuck’s door early in the morning, he’s been awake since five AM after angry-sleeping all day yesterday, “what?” 

“Hyuck, I’m going to work. Please make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.” 

_Come again?_ Does that mean he has to take care of this bastard during the day until Johnny gets home? Hyuck rolls around in his bed groaning exaggeratedly, “why do I have to take care of your fucking pet?”

“I’m not asking for much. Just fucking glance over at him a few times a day,” his keys jingle loudly as he tries to zip up his bag, “you literally go to the kitchen thirty times a day, don’t be a brat.”

_Awesome._ One weekend away and the second he gets back it’s somehow his duty to take care of Johnny’s fucking child bride. 

How did it end up like this?

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something special coming up! A little time skip in progress because I can’t wait for them to smush already 😈
> 
> Hmm, I wonder what Hyuckie thinks about this new situation 🤔


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *blood, pain, first time*
> 
> IM FUCKING DRUNK WHILE WRITING THIS PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES I WILL FIX THEM LATER

Maybe taeyong shouldn't be so quick to agree to things but, his favorite words out of Johnny’s mouth  _are_ “can we try something?”

Johnny thought they had prepared well. Taeyong wanted  _more._ He was comfortable being filled, after Johnny made him cum easily just by fucking him with his fingers. He knew that that alone wasn’t enough. But he let Yong convince him. Maybe was a bad idea to try to have sex already, but Johnny tried his best to give him the reigns so he could take it at his own pace.  


Except, he should have known Yong is not exactly the type to think anything through; he’s someone who likes to sprint into things face first. Even Johnny thought it was too quick the way Yong slid down, but he was relaxed just as Johnny told him. As soon as he’s fully seated, it started. The fucking ache. It  _burns_ _._ Yong forgets everything his giant told him and tenses up. He’s hyperventilating, starting to tighten around Johnny, and it’s fucking painful, _“hurts,_ Johnny.” He gasps and whimpers, tears collecting in his big eyes, heart thumping in his ears, and ass clamped around Johnny’s thickness. They used so much fucking lube that it’s rolling down Johnny’s balls but somehow it still wasn’t enough.

Johnny growls, staying as still as possible as the heat constricts tight around his cock, _“baby-_ let’s stop,” he holds Yong’s face, red and wet with tears.

_“No!”_

Johnny groans, throwing his head back. Jesus fuck, every time he speaks, he absolutely _strangles_ Johnnys cock.

“Okay- shit. Baby,  _fuck.”_ Johnny clenches his jaw  “Please relax for me, angel.” He could almost swear Taeyong is about to wring the goddamn cum out of his cock. He wipes the tears from his face, shushing him softly as he tries to calm his breathing.

There’s still so much pain, his thighs tremble over Johnny, and there’s just the _slightest_ bit of relief when he finally relaxes around him. He slumps on his giant’s chest, breathing deep and trying to get himself to forget about the sharp ache, forcing himself to focus on Johnny’s arms around him instead— and Johnny tries his best to stay as still as possible, he wants Yong to do everything at his own pace. He just wants to make it as comfortable as he can for him.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Johnny tells him it’s going to be okay. How Yong is so sweet for him, and to take his time, they don’t have to do it all at once. “I know it hurts, and we can stop any time.” He praises Yong for taking him so well, and his heart absolutely swells, he somehow starts feeling comfort in just sitting on Johnny’s cock. He’s so cozy with Johnny inside him, arms wrapped around his body that he almost starts dozing off. Even though it hurts, he’s as comfortable as he could possibly be in this situation because Johnny is here with him. And Johnny comes to the conclusion that he’s perfectly content being Taeyong’s chair. 

The boy starts getting hot against him, a sparkly sheen of sweat covering his back and shoulders. It must be uncomfortable for him, even Johnny can feel the heat radiating from him. “Need you to look at me, puppy.” He holds the boys face, flushed with a soft pink feathered around his mouth and cheeks, sweat droplets collecting over his top lip and brows. He reaches up to brush the hair out of his forehead. He’s so drowsy, moaning silently when he feels Johnny twitch inside of him. “Okay, baby?” He watches Yong’s droopy lids try to open up, he nods softly.

He’s  _so_ okay. He’s better than okay. Being connected to Johnny this closely, he could swear his heart is about to pop in his little chest.

Johnny thinks this is more than enough for Taeyong, atleast for now. he did so well. They could always try again if he wants to. And even if he doesn’t, Johnny doesn’t  care, he can respect that. Anything Taeyong wants is the way it’ll be. Johnny kisses his cheek, picking him up and laying him on his back, making absolutely sure that he lets him know just how sweet he is. Yong moans softly when he feels Johnny shift inside of him. It hurts, but only on the outside. Inside of him it feels warm, and  full.  Wonderfully so. 

“Johnny,” he cries, “you’re filling me up, I-“ he rubs under his bellybutton, looking up at him with his big, glittering eyes, “I can feel you in here.”

_“Fuck.”_ Johnny kisses him softly, it’s lazy, and sweet. How can Taeyong say that so innocently?

He badly wished he could do more with him, but his body feels so heavy, so he just lets Johnny take care of him, brushing the sweaty blue strands out of his face and feeling plush kisses all over his face. He quickly falls asleep as Johnny soothes him, he must be so tired, pushing his body to completely new limits.

Johnny carefully slips out of his warmth and he misses it instantly. Can’t he stay buried inside of him forever? 

There’s a bit of blood. Johnny pulls the condom off, he’s uncomfortably hard, shimmying into his boxers quietly. He’s sure he didn’t hurt his boy too much, but the sight of it is just slightly alarming. He helps Taeyong into some fresh clothes.

He starts thinking, even though he’s had a few past... flings, it’s just been so long. He feels like he doesn’t know how to  do this anymore. 

  
  


And it’s not exactly just sex. It’s caring for someone. Having someone to  _let_ him care for them. Wanting them to feel pleasure, even if it means disregarding his own. It’s entirely new, and he wants to do it right.

He makes himself light to walk to the bathroom without waking him, soaking his softest towel in warm water and makes his way back as quick as possible. He lifts his leg gently over his shoulder, waking him to spread him apart. Yong whines when Johnny stares, trying to squirm away,  “shh,  baby,” he wipes him off as gently as possible, crimson red spots marking the white towel, “does it hurt?” Yong shakes his head.  


It really doesn’t hurt too bad anymore, he’s just a bit numb. Johnny holds his little cheeks, spreading his puffy hole apart to examine it, and it makes Taeyong blush furiously, reaching to cover himself but Johnny grabs his hand, pressing a kiss on his little ass before getting up, a hand gripped on his wrist pulling him right back.

“I love you.”

Johnny huffs, resting his head on his chest, his baby is so sweet and lovely he can feel his dick literally start to soften. He nuzzles into Taeyong’s neck, kissing behind his ear just how he loves. 

“I love you so much, Johnny,” he repeats.

“You trying to make me cry?” He laughs as Taeyong squeezes his cheeks between his hands, “baby, can you get up?”

Taeyong shakes his head, kissing Johnny’s hand softly, “My butt hurts.”

Johnny snorts, “Listen. If you don’t like this, we don’t have to do it again, baby. Understand?”

“Okay, Johnny,” he presses his palm to his lips, “but— I do want to do this.”

”You can always change your mind, angel. Please remember that.”

Taeyong nods, though he very well doubts he will, “can we cuddle now?”

Johnny climbs under the blanket, wrapping Taeyong up in his arms, the boy clings to him so tightly. His brain is so motivated to keep going but his body is so tired that his eyes fall closed.  


He kisses Johnny’s skin lazily until he falls asleep in his arms.

🖤


	19. Chapter 19

Taeyong misses Johnny. He wished it didn’t have to be like this. Why do humans need to have jobs? He just wants Johnny with him at all times. Fuck.  He knows it can’t be that way, it doesn’t mean he can’t  _hate_ it.  


Hyuck finally leaves his room again for the third time to go to the kitchen, Taeyong squirms in the sofa, he just wants to _speak_ to him, to at least greet him. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up but he would really like to be his friend! Unfortunately, Hyuck doesn’t give him the opportunity, doesn’t even spare a passing  _glance_ his way. He feels invisible in his presence and he’s just not used to being treated like this. _Johnny would never do this,_ he thinks, pouting in his seat. Hyuckie seems like the complete opposite of him.

Whatever. Hyuck didn’t sign up for this bullshit. Please, how did it possibly become his responsibility to babysit Johnny’s boy toy? He just  _sat_ there. Fucking weirdo. He stares at the tv screen all day and plays with his toes. Can’t he read? Play videogames?— _ignore_ everyone like a normal human being? This guy was like a puppy, his tail would practically wag every time Hyuck stepped out of his room. He stares at him while he rifles through the pantry to get snacks as if he expects for him to start up a conversation.  


He can feel his gaze burning the back of his neck and Hyuck has just about  had it.

“Where are your manners, you _punk?”_ Okay, fuck. That came out a bit rude, but he already started so he decides he should commit to keeping that same energy. He’s not sure if he’s older than him— truly, he really doesn’t care. There’s no use being formal towards him, he’ll probably be gone soon anyways, won’t he? “didn’t your parents teach you not to stare?” He asks.

“I don’t have parents,” Taeyong says softly, he tilts his head, he doesn’t exactly seem too sad about it— says it with an air of nonchalance. Nevertheless, Taeyong caught him completely off guard. _No parents? Great, his story must be fucking tragic._ Hyuck instantly feels horrible.

_“oh—_ I’m... sorry.” There’s an awkward silence and out of sheer nervousness, his mouth spits out something like _wanna come hang out?_ before his brain even starts to process another response.

Stupid.

And yes, the second he does it there’s only regret. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite him into his roomout of pure pity that  one  time, because now, well— apparently Taeyong decides he’s going to  live in it. And _fuck,_ does he ask a million questions. The day dragged horribly, he just wants Johnny to get home to keep this boy occupied. He doesn’t want to be his friend. He  _refuses._

  
  


🌥

Their short exchanges were... _strange,_ to say the least. Hyuck didnt question him about it, but he mentally took note of it, really trying to figure out just what the fuck was up with this  boy  Johnny pulled out of thin air. There was definitely something off about him. He just sat and watched Hyuck play his games, sure. But he seemed fascinated, by  _everything._ Is this guy even real?

Johnny was back from work, greeting them loudly from the door. Taeyong practically rolls off the bed to go jump into his arms, clinging tightly around his neck and leaving tiny kisses all over his face,  _“Johnnyjohnnyjohnnyjohnny—_ I missed you.” You would think he had just been waiting for Johnny to get back from war with how happy he was to see him. He’s never felt this way before.

“Oh my  _goodness,_ someone’s happy to see me,” his heart feels so warm as he squeezes him, lifting him off the ground. Johnny is just about to open his mouth when he puts him down but Taeyong makes a beeline to Hyuckie’s room before he can say a word.

He checks up on Hyuck and he’s definitely surprised to see him interact with Taeyong so—  _civilly_ _._ Hyuck greets him normally.

It’s not like he’s going to say anything to Johnny in front of the boy. He’s not a monster.

“Aren’t you hungry or something?” Hyuck asks, annoyed, “you know, Johnny’s home already.”

“Mm, no.” He tilts his head. He clearly doesn’t understand his polite invitation to see himself the fuck out of his room. Taeyong has been in his room for just about the entire fucking day, Johnny was home already so  _why? What is the reason that_ _he’s still in here?_ He grunts as he gets up from his chair, leaving the boy confused as he exits his room to find Johnny. “Hyung, please come get your dog. I’m trying to play.” He spits, he wished he could say he didn’t know why it pissed him off so much. 

_“Taeyong,”_ Johnny shouts, the boy pops his head out of Hyuck’s room, “come sit with me, baby.” and the boy is all but complacent, Hyuck watches him walk over to sit obediently next to Johnny as he types on his laptop.  


Yes, he’s finally free! Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief, making his way back to his room, but before he closes his door he hears Johnny talking to Yong softly, and maybe it makes him feel just a bit bad.

“Why don’t you stay here with me from now on okay, Yong? Hyuckie just needs space, is that understood?”

Oh. Taeyong gets it, alright. He nods sweetly, curling into himself on the couch beside Johnny. Johnny can see the sadness in his eyes; he’s so transparent. He takes his hand in his, thumb massaging soft circles on the back of his palm. He just feels terrible. Taeyong likes to pretend that it doesn’t hurt him, but Johnny can see right through it.

“Can you stay here, angel? I just have to talk to Hyuck about something.”  


Taeyong nods, already trying to remind himself about the conversation he had with Johnny before meeting Hyuck. He wishes he didn’t think this way, he knows Johnny needs him here, he knows he loves him so much, but it’s difficult to see himself as anything other than a burden. He really hopes they don’t argue because of him. 

He thought they could be friends.  


It was proving to be way harder than he thought.

☁️  
  


“What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean? I just want to play in peace. How long is he gonna be staying here anyways?”

“I don’t know. Indefinitely.” He says, watching Donghyuck whip his head over to finally look at Johnny’s face.

“A little quick for moving in, don’t you think?” He scoffs, jokingly irritated, “how long have you known him? A whole week?” Hyuck rolls his eyes, not able to help the mean tone coming out of his mouth. 

“He wont bother you, alright? He only needs to be told once. I really didn’t think it would annoy you so much, you and him are so alike.”

He scoffs, the comment making him angrier that it should, Johnny comparing him to that annoying idiot-boy, unbelievable. “How?”

“Both fucking brats.”

“Whatever. He’s not really your boyfriend is he?” He asks, still in disbelief that he’s been gone a mere weekend to come back home to this, “do you owe someone a favor or something?”

“How many times have you asked me that? He really is my boyfriend,” he quickly tries to come up with some excuse, “we just met online a while ago and added each other on Kakao.”

“How come I haven’t heard you talk about him?”

“Did you really wanna know?” Even though Johnny was lying to him, those words meant something else to Donghyuck.

The question hung unexpectedly heavy in the air between them. Hyuck is over it, he turns away from Johnny before his tears can make their way out and puts his headphones back on. He decides from then on that he’s better off just minding his own business. 

Johnny huffs, leaving quietly, once again without a clue of what he possibly could have said to him to make him so mad. He shuts the door behind him to go back to his boyfriend. 

🌙

  
  


This is just it, it’s simple really: _Hyuck missed out._

He knew he didn’t have his whole life to lead Johnny on until he figured out his stupid fucking feelings. He should have listened to Mark and done something about it earlier. When he thinks about it now, he realizes how dumb he sounds. He liked Johnny— _still_ likes Johnny. And he knows he hurt him. As much as he pretends to be unaware.

There’s a part that wished he could get rid of Taeyong, go back in time and tell Johnny he wants him all to himself. Then there’s a part of him that knows he’s being unreasonable. He let Johnny grow apart from him, hell, he literally pushed him away. And that boy, Yong, did nothing to him. He didn’t deserve the hate, he knows that. Oh, he was a fucking weirdo for sure, but he was being needlessly mean to him.

Before this, before Mark, Hyuck always thought he would have more time. And sure it’s insane to think, but he hoped Johnny would stay single, giving Hyuck enough time to sort out his feelings for him. During some of their drunken nights, Hyuck was bold enough to do something about it. Climbing on Johnny’s lap for a hot makeout session. But he never went too far. Even though he wanted to so, so bad. They live together for fucks sake. They’ve known eachother for years, been best friends for most of those years. You can’t just fuck your best friend and have everything be normal after.

At a certain point, they did start becoming something more, and it happened so naturally. The air was simply different between them. Their touches lingered for longer periods of time, the kisses became more passionate, Hyuck’s skin burned hotter and hotter under Johnny’s fingertips. Maybe it scared him a bit. So much so that Haechan distanced himself immediately, forcing his friendship on the boy from last semester’s class named Mark, they easily became great friends, staying over at his every weekend became routine. 

And just maybe he feels guilty for leading Johnny to believe that Mark was really his boyfriend, but that one selfish part of him did it hoping it would piss Johnny off.

Of course it didn’t. Johnny was much too good of a person, and Hyuck knows it. He would let himself hurt if it meant his friend could go off and be happy, even if it was with another man. It made him feel horribly guilty how Johnny acted like Hyuck hadn’t done anything wrong. He couldn’t even look at him anymore.

  
  


It truly is a pity.

Hyuck never offered Johnny any sort of explanation, and so, Johnny never asked. He figured Hyuck needed a placeholder. Someone to mess around with before he found someone better than him. He can’t blame him. Hyuck always saw him as a friend. Such a stupid idea to try to make them into something more. He fucked up and grew feelings for him.

Hyuck never said anything to him, he went on pretending as if nothing ever happened between them. But Johnny would assume that it’s because it _was_ nothing to Donghyuck. He hung out with Johnny less and less which is why you’d never find him at the house on a weekend. It was so empty without Donghyuck and he couldn’t stand it. 

But he sounded happy being at Mark’s, therefore, Johnny kept his mouth shut. Johnny wanted his friend to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. They’re still best friends. 

_Barely._

During the week, Johnny’s away at work and when he gets home Hyuck is usually doing his classwork online. The only time he really ever sees Hyuck is when he goes to get a snack from the kitchen, and it seems like the only time he hears his voice is when he’s playing games with Mark, his yelling fills every corner of the house.

He’d be lying if he said he didnt miss their movie nights, drinking and yelling at the screen. Hanging out in Hyuckie’s room, as enormous as he was, Johnny took the tiny little floor desk and his laptop to play games next to him. That area is nothing but an empty space now. And he’d definitely be lying if he said he didnt miss when Hyuckie got on all fours without a word, climbing over Johnny to press their lips together. His soft little heart-shaped mouth would have Johnny going insane. His beautiful tan skin, smooth all over, especially on the inside of his thighs. And Hyuck always had the prettiest moans. 

He would have killed to have been able to see more of it. But apparently, he’s not what Hyuck wanted.

  
  
🖤


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny was right, Yong did stay out of his way. He would even look down every time Hyuck made his way out of his room, he hardly even  moved as to not annoy him even more. 

Taeyong recently watched Jurassic Park on Johnny’s laptop, if you stay still, you become invisible! It seems to be working.

Haechan glances at the boy. Ugh,  fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid little sweatshirts, stupid fucking doe eyes that  almost make him feel bad. Donghyuck doesn’t want to think about it. He refuses to dwell on the fact that he’s being an entire asshole to Taeyong for something Johnny doesn’t even know he did— wait, he didn’t do anything. But Hyuck won’t ever admit it. 

Whatever, Taeyong annoys him and that’s final.

He rifles through Johnny’s room trying to find his cheetah print belt when he looks up to see colorful clothes. Yeah, these are definitely Taeyong’s. He slides the articles of clothing one by one to see that most of them still had tags. They all looked new. What the fuck does that mean? This kid stays for days on end and doesn’t even think to pack enough clothes?

Or wait— Johnny...  sugar daddy? No, Johnny makes a decent living, but it’s not  money money. That wouldn’t be it. Unless he really is that desperate for companionship. 

His brain flips through a hundred thoughts, each one more ludicrous than the one before and all confusing him further. He stares mindlessly into a corner of Johnny’s closet, his brain trying to figure if he’s just overreacting or there’s some weird shit going on.

“Whats up, Haechannie?” He’s startled by Johnny’s voice, finally pulling him out of his weird thoughts.

“Nothing, just looking for this,” he holds up his belt, not making eye-contact. He’s walking away before Johnny even starts forming a  see you later. “I’m going to Mark’s real quick.”

Johnny quietly watches him leave. 

✨

“This boy is something else, Mark. Seriously,” he paces around his friend’s room, he’s been ranting for a while now, “he looks like he just fucking woke up from a thousand year nap.”

Mark rolls his eyes and scoffs, “you’re overreacting, so... what? He’s a little weird?”

Hyuck turns to face him with wide eyes and cutely flared nostrils, a  little weird? If that’s not an understatement he doesn’t know what is. “You know, I fucking asked him his e-mail while he was watching me play- I guess he wanted to play too, so I wanted to set up an account for him because he was irritating the living  fuck out of me. You know what he said?”

  
  


It’s just Donghyuck being a drama queen. Okay, he’ll bite. Mark hums, eyes locked on his phone as he listens to Donghyuck ramble about Johnny’s new boyfriend. 

“He said  _ ‘what is e-mail?’ ” _

Mark finally looks up, “fuck off.”

“I swear to god he said that to my face. I laughed, right? I thought he was being sarcastic or- or  some shit. But no, he literally has no idea what it is.” Alright, Mark does think that’s a bit... _strange._ “It’s 2020, who the fuck doesn’t know what e-mail is?”

“Okay, like,” Mark sits up, more attentive as he turns his full attention to Hyuck finally, tossing his phone on the carpet, “I mean, I had a friend in second grade, their family didn’t even own a TV or computer.”

_“Right._ Your friend from  second grade. You can’t do shit these days without an E-mail.”

“I don’t know maybe he’s fucking Amish.” He jokes, “Here’s a good idea, why not ask Johnny?”

“Ugh,  I can’t even look at him.”

“Why are you acting like Johnny did something wrong? You’re the one who ended it.” Mark hasn’t even met Johnny and he already feels like he knows him with how much Hyuck talks about him, and trust that he knows  exactly  how stubborn Donghyuck is.

“End what? Me and Johnny never had anything. I live there too, you know? Just— he could have at least asked me before bringing his boy hooker to stay at the house.” He stares at Mark’s face, witnessing his little eye roll. “What was that?”

“I didnt say anything,” Mark picks up his phone smirking down at the screen.

“You fucking rolled your eyes, just say it.”

Mark turns on his bed to face Hyuck. Great, here it comes. As stupid as Mark is, he knows he’s about to make sense. Mark always gives the best advice— doesn’t necessarily mean Hyuck heeds it. “Are you sure this isn’t about something else?”

“Okay- we made out a couple of times and that’s it.”

Mark scoffs, “right, and I’ll just pretend you started hanging out with me out of the goodness of your own heart and not because you wanted to avoid him as much as possible after catching feelings.”

Oh, shut the  fuck up, Mark. How dare he make sense?

“We became best friends didn’t we? I did you a favor,” he plops down on Mark’s computer chair with an exasperated sigh, hating him for being so right. “Too bad you came out het.”

“Whatever, if you don’t tell him, you can’t come back to my house,” he knows Mark is kidding, but he still pretends to be hurt, clutching his heart dramatically. Mark has always been the one to listen to his rants, it only makes sense that he would get tired of it eventually.

“Tell him what exactly?” His eyebrows shoot up at Mark’s comment, Hyuck’s pout is so prominent when he argues, “that I’m basically in fucking _love_ with him? He has a boyfriend now.”

“Dude, I don’t give a fuck, this is for your own good, and he at least has the right to know. I would want to know something as important as that.”

“What good will it do now?”

Mark sighs, “If you don’t say something to him I’ll tell my mom you offered me, like, drugs or some shit.”

Fuck.

🌑

“Wanna get snacks, puppy?” He asks Taeyong, already pulling out one of his new pretty sweaters knowing he would agree to anything involving junk food. Johnny doesnt even hear Taeyong come up behind him, reaching to snatch the sweater out of his hands and change hastily. Johnny laughs, “baby, they’re not going anywhere. No need to rush.”

This is a first. Johnny watches him change clumsily, he’s still not used to putting on clothes, Johnny usually has to put them on him when he refuses, which is only one hundred percent of the time. Rolling around in bed the entire morning after stripping down completely at night when Johnny’s fast asleep. 

He squirms around the sheets with his tragic little pout when Johnny tries to clothe him in the morning. Flashing Johnny his cute hole and soft little cock and balls without a care in the world. It’s not like Johnny minds it.

Taeyong looks sweet in anything. He doesn’t even have to try. The sleeves of his lavender sweater fall past his knuckles, creating little paws that clutch around Johnny’s hand anywhere they go. His basic black skinny jeans frame his cute tiny ass and slender legs.

He even looks pretty in the fluorescent light of the convenience store. 

As much as Johnny insisted he buy something for himself with the money he gave him, he immediately thought of Donghyuck walking in.  


Taeyong must be a masochist. 

_Does he like candy? What does he like?_ Taeyong ignores the voice in his ear (Johnny) telling him not to get hopes up. He grabs strawberry gummies for him and one for Hyuckie that Johnny helped him choose.

“Uh, Johnny.” He stops in place when Johnny starts leading him to the register. “Never mind, I’m not hungry. Can we go home?”

“You can do it baby, it’s easy.” Taeyong shakes his head. Johnny taught him how to pay before he pulled him up to the counter, he wants him to be able to do things on his own just in case he isn’t able to be with him twenty-four seven. “Look, I’ll be right here next to you.” His hands start sweating, stammering as Johnny hands him the cash. “Do you think I would ever let something bad happen to you?”

“No.” He says quietly. Johnny pinches his cheek softly. 

The girl seethes until she sees the cute blue haired boy pop up from behind Johnny, dropping the snacks clumsily on the counter without making eye-contact. Her eyes soften instantly and she drops her phone in her apron. She stares at Taeyong while she scans their snacks and he looks down, fidgeting with the hem of Johnny’s shirt. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Johnny nods, surprised at the sudden decent interaction. 

“You’re really pretty.”

Johnny nudges him. “Thank you.” He laughs nervously, cheeks turning pink as he watches her fingers press a few buttons on the machine in front of her.

“That’s seven thousand, two hundred won.”

He stares at the ten-thousand won bill in his hand, looking up at Johnny, showing him quietly, “I only have a ten-thousand one.”

The girl laughs, grabbing it gently out of his hand. “This will be okay.”

Taeyong doesn’t understand. Johnny laughs as he pets his head. The girl opens up the register, grabbing his change and handing it to him.

_ Oh, right.  _ Taeyong’s cheeks turn even redder from embarrassment. Johnny interlocks fingers with his, dragging him along by his hand behind him. Taeyong turns back to wave at the girl who seemed happy to meet him. Johnny has never seen the girl smile so brightly. Taeyong can do that for strangers, so why is it so hard with Donghyuck?

“She’s really nice.”

Johnny snorts, muttering a sarcastic  yeah, right.

☀️

  
  


Hyuckie’s already back from Mark’s place and currently lazing on the couch with the TV on. He barely turns his head when he hears the door unlock.

Taeyong walks in with something in his hands, crossing infront of the TV with bottom lip unconsciously stuck between his teeth, surely a behavior learned from Johnny. He looks down before Taeyong catches him staring. _God, why is he coming over here?_

He wants to share with Hyuckie, he went to the convenience store just for him. And just because he doesn’t like him doesn’t mean he can’t be nice. Maybe he’ll even appreciate it. He knows it’s not that easy to win someone over, but maybe it’s just the first step. 

Taeyong walks to the couch, about to crawl over to him. “I got you these, Donghyuck.”

“No thanks.” He doesn’t move his eyes from the screen, getting up instantly before Taeyong can even blink to escape to his room. He doesn’t want to like him. Why should he? He wants to be mean. He wants a reason to get angry with him. A reason to justify his exasperation, but no matter how hard he looks, he just can’t find one. Maybe that’s what pisses him off the most.

Johnny cringes, watching the heart wrenching scene unfold and he can already tell Taeyong is hurt. His poor boy is so sensitive. Taeyong presses his lips together, stepping off the couch and making a U-turn right back to Johnny so he can hopefully hide his own embarrassment in a comfortable broad chest.

“Baby,” Taeyong shakes his head as if to say  _ I know what you’re going to say already. _ Johnny can see how quickly his mood drops. He’s just this easy to break, so fragile. There were already tears welling up in his eyes when he started back to Johnny. “He doesn’t mean anything by it, you’re okay.” He says softly, patting his back roughly and trying not to baby him so he won’t break down.

He holds Taeyong’s head against his chest to plant a quick kiss on top of his head. Maybe it was a bad idea to do that; he knows how Taeyong  will wallow if he’s given any sort of attention when he’s like this. 

And he was right.

Every weak effort is thrown out the window when Johnny lends him his chest, he can feel the tears about to fall out of his eyes. He just wants to hide. He’s trying! He really is trying not to cry. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself further. What if Hyuckie notices and it makes him hate him even more? He’s going to think he’s just a big dumb baby.

“Can we go to your room?” he strains out, his lip trembles as he tries not to break down, his throat aches with the need to cry but he doesnt want to do it in front of Donghyuck’s door. 

Johnny pulls him to their room, trying to pry him off to look at his face. He’s crying so hard. He shakes in his arms, grasping at his shirt as he hiccups into his chest. Johnny shushes him, rubbing his back softly, “it’s okay, Taeyong.” He picks him up and sets him down on the bed, “he didn’t mean it like that— _my god,_ little crybaby,” Johnny coos.

“He hates me,” he cries, Johnny has no choice but to lay next to him when he decides not to loosen his hold. It’s fucking heartbreaking really, it’s just that Johnny can’t help but want to laugh at how soft his baby is. It’s not exactly funny, he’s simply never acted this way with him, he pretends to be so tough.

“Taeyong. I’m gonna talk to him-“

_ “No!” _ He’s going to start an argument and he really doesnt want to be the cause of it. 

“My poor baby.” Johnny teases, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly to let him cry, his wet eyelashes tickling his neck. “Please be patient with Hyuckie, he’s not used to the situation.” 

  
  


Johnny lays with him, rubbing circles onto his arm and letting him cry until he tires himself out. He pulls back to watch his fairy grab a handful of his shirt to wipe his slobber and snot. His face is so red and puffy, “need a little nap, Yongie?” 

“Mhm.” He hums, muffled from his stuffy nose. Johnny tickles him to make him laugh. 

“I’ll be back to hang out okay? We can watch a movie when you wake up.” He whispers as he tucks him in, watching him curl inside the blanket. 

It’s horribly quiet when he walks out to the living room, turning the TV on for some much needed noise. He tosses the remote on the couch, eyes landing on the gummy candy Taeyong bought for Donghyuck and his normally mild temper finally boils over.

  
  


🔥

  
  


“Taeyong got these for you, you asshole” he throws his gummies on his bed.

“I don’t want them.” 

“Lee Donghyuck, the least you could do is act fucking  decent,” Johnny is fucking fed up. He knows hyuck is a brat but this is way different, he’s practically seeing how much he can get away with being a little asshole without repercussions. Well, Johnny’s sick of being passive to save their friendship, if there’s anything even left to save. “Why are you acting this way? Care to let me know what did I did to you to make you hate me so much?”

“I dont hate you.” _Oh Johnny,_ it’s quite the opposite.

“Could have fooled me, you don’t even  _ look _ at me.”

“Johnny—“ he drops his head on the desk with a soft thud.

“ You fucking ditched _me.”_ He doesn’t need to remind Haechan about how he played him. Johnny knows it and he knows Haechan knows it. He wasn’t planning on  ever bringing it up but after all of this time Johnny’s glad its finally out in the open. “And now you’re being an asshole to Taeyong for no reason so what’s going on with you? Are you jealous?”

His emotions keep bubbling up to the surface with every one of Johnny’s words, he’s so tired. He’s tired of pretending. _“Yes._ ‘Cause I still fucking like you, you asshole idiot.”

It makes him nervous when Johnny stays quiet. 

Johnny scoffs.  _“Still?_ The fact that you ever liked me at all is news to me.” Johnny pauses, sitting on the edge of Hyuck’s bed. It definitely surprised him to hear that. _ Great fucking timing, Donghyuck. _ “What do you expect me to say to that?”

“Mark just said I should tell you. You don’t have to say anything.” He obviously never expected Johnny to break it off with Taeyong for him, but now that it’s out, he feels like he can finally breathe. Mark was right.

Johnny squints,  “Mark?”  Why would Mark have anything to say about this? _Unless—_ “Are you and Mark... Not together anymore?”

Haechan finally lifts his head, turning in his chair to face Johnny but never meeting his eyeline. “No.” 

_ Shit, was it because of me? _ Johnny thinks.

Hyuck watches Johnny’s confused state, maybe he should clarify. “We weren’t. Like,  _ ever.” _

“So you lied then.”

“I didn’t  _ lie.”  _ He sasses, even in serious moments like these he’s still at it, “I just never corrected you.” Johnny sits in silence, so Donghyuck thinks he has to say more. The awkwardness is already bad enough, he might as well just say it. “I didnt want to ruin things.”

“You think we’re better off like this? We’re hardly friends.” 

“I didn’t want that.” He looks down, picking at his his nails in hopes to distract himself until this ends. “Why are we still talking about this? You have Taeyong already.”

“That’s exactly why,” he’s sorry but that won’t cut it. That’s no excuse for Donghyuck to get away with being a dick. “Me and Taeyong _are_ together now so you need to accept it. Hate it all you want but you can’t be acting that way towards him unless you want to go back to your mom’s.”

“You want me to leave?”

“I don’t want you to leave. I never said that. But Taeyong isn’t going  anywhere,” he says sternly, “and if you _really_ can’t stand that fact, then what other choice is there? I was fine dealing with you being a brat at first but I won’t sit here and watch him cry because of you.”

Fuck. He didn’t mean to make him  cry.  How was he supposed to know Taeyong was such a baby?

“He just wants to be your friend so why you won’t let him?”

_ Silence. _

_ “Great. _ Well—“ Johnny says sarcastically and stands up, “you know this isn’t about him. He didn’t do anything to you and I want you to apologize to him as soon as possible.” He leaves the room, hoping something resonates with Hyuck. He doesn’t want him to leave but knowing his stubbornness Johnny prepares himself for anything.

Hyuck swivels in his chair, staring blankly at the candy Taeyong picked out for him.

🍬

Taeyong doesn’t leave Johnny’s room all day. Ugh, _awesome._ Hyuck is going to have to initiate this. Taeyong looks down when Hyuck steps in.

Oh great, what did he do this time? He couldn’t have possibly done much, he’s been in Johnny’s room all day! 

“Taeyong,” he says softly, leaning against the doorframe. The boy nods, avoiding looking at Hyuck. He didn’t know he hurt him that bad. Seeing him act this way because of Hyuck actually makes his heart soften. “Thank you for the gummies.”

“You liked them?” He meets his eyes tentatively.

“Mhm, I really liked them.”

“Johnny said those were your favorite.” He smiles nervously, pulling at his ears when he feels them getting hot.

“Oh yeah,” Hyuck clears his throat. “I’m sorry about yesterday, Taeyong. I was just in a really bad mood. I didn’t mean it, okay?”

“Bad mood?” Taeyong expresses concern, “Why?”

“Nothing you have to worry about,” Hyuckie says, leaving with a soft smile.

Taeyong hesitates. He can hear Hyuckie watching TV in the living room. He bites at his nails, pondering wether it’s okay to go out there. Hyuckie looks like he could use a hug. 

His legs are just itching to get out of bed to go talk to him. He throws the blanket on his body and enters the living room wordlessly, crossing infront of the TV to sit at the very far couch away from Haechan who doesn’t bother looking up.  Taeyong stares from the other couch, legs hugged up to his chest.

“Taeyong, I can feel you staring,” he says, eyes not leaving his mobile game, “are you hungry?”

“No,” he says softly, pausing for a bit before asking, “can I sit over there?”

Hyuck sighs, “sure.” Yong gets up, sitting on the far edge at first. Every minute he seems to inch closer to Hyuck, and it’s  not subtle by any means. He finally ends up somehow resting his head on his shoulder and watching him play games, chatting about mindless things. He even shares the blanket with Hyuckie, putting it over his thighs. 

He doesn’t seem to think there’s anything wrong with being pressed so close against him, but maybe _Johnny_ would think differently if he found them like this. He just doesn’t have the heart to tell him to get away. He knows he was mean to him but there’s something so endearing about how hard he keeps trying to get close to him. It’s almost  _ cute. _

“You haven’t eaten all day, Yong. Let’s eat something.”

Taeyong shakes his head, “I wanna stay with you.” 

Ah, fuck. Just  _ maybe, _ Taeyong easily broke through. Hyuck can’t help but think of how he needed this. Taeyong’s body on his fills him with warmth. It’s almost healing.

Comfort?

He hasn’t felt it since Johnny touched him for the last time and it had only been a few months but to Hyuckie it dragged horribly. It seemed like ages. Still it was his own fault for letting him go, he knows that much now. He strangely has a good feeling about Taeyong.

Time must have gotten away from them, both starting to nod off with the minuscule amount of light peeking through the shades. He’s not too sure when Yong made himself (overly) comfortable, laying his head on his lap. He wonders how he can sleep so easily like that, so trusting even after Hyuck made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him.

Hyuck hears the door unlock, Taeyong is fast asleep with his head on his lap. There’s nothing sexual going on but, that’s  Johnny’s  _boyfriend._ He’s just so unwilling to wake him, he looks comfortable and docile, he reminds him so much of a cat when he sleeps, but when he’s awake he’s the most annoying puppy he’s ever witnessed. The blood rushes to his cheeks when Johnny spots them, setting his stuff down quietly as to not wake him up. It’s not what he expected, seeing Johnny’s big goofy ass smile, covering his mouth cutely like when he does his embarrassing aegyo. A man this gigantic has no business looking this much like a baby.

“Are you guys okay now, hm?” He asks quietly, his dimples appeared and it’s so genuine that Hyuck’s anxiousness easily melts away. Why would Johnny be jealous? He has nothing to be jealous about.

_“This-“_ he motions to the boy sleeping on his lap, “it’s okay with you?”

“Of course,” he tries to hide his delirious happiness for now, crouching on the floor next to the couch to move Yong’s soft locks out of his face, “if it doesn’t bother you, sure. But you know he’ll never leave you alone after this, right?” 

Hyuck laughs, and Johnny thinks this is the first time in a while that he’s seen it. It’s almost unfamiliar, the way it brightens up the room. Johnny missed it, and he didn’t want it to end, so his gaze lingered on Hyuck until the other boy nervously looked away. It’s still quite awkward between them but he wished he could tell him how much he longed to see him like that again. How much he _missed_ him even though they just lived feet away from each other. But he doesn’t say anything. He won’t risk scaring him away again. “Thank you, Haechannie.” 

_Why_ does he do that? Why does Johnny have to look at him like that? Why does he speak to him so softly? The fucking _nerve._ He wished Johnny would stop being so goddamn handsome, it would make it easier for him to accept that he lost him.

“You want me to wake him?”

“I think we should let him sleep a little more.” Johnny agrees, leaving to his room to get undressed.

Taeyong twists on the couch, still asleep on Hyuck’s thighs when he flops over on his back. Hyuck examines him closely, his lips are so defined, perfect nose and crisp jawline. His features are sharp, it shouldn’t make him look as delicate as it does. There’s a deep scar next to his eye, peeking out through his hair. He’s never taken the time to really look at him. Hyuck brings his fingers up slowly, brushing the hair out of Taeyong’s eyes.

It’s hard to admit but he gets it. If he was Johnny, he wouldn’t be able to resist either.

Hyucks heart stops when Taeyong opens his eyes. They’re big and sparkling and he can’t seem to look away. It’s almost intimate, this moment. “Sorry.” Hyuck breaks out of his trance when he hears Johnny’s footsteps, pulling his hand away like he burned it. “Uh, Taeyong. My leg is asleep.” Taeyong sits up, nodding and rubbing his eyes and drowsily staring through Hyuck. He rubs his thigh, slapping it awake.

Johnny walks in, seeing a cute, puffy faced Taeyong and going up to cup his hands around his cheeks, “you’re up baby? Wanna go sleep in my room?” Taeyong shakes his head, curling back up beside Hyuckie. Johnny joins them both in the living room, taking the small couch. His legs dangle off the armrest when he lays down. There’s more Johnny than there is couch but he settles comfortably, suggesting a movie they can all watch.

Moments like these are  _ all _ he asks for. Johnny’s optimistic, he just has a feeling that there will be more to come.

🌸


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong, why are you so bad? 😭

Most days, Taeyong melts into himself when Johnny uses a certain tone with him, he becomes so complacent and floaty. Other days, he’s a little fucking  _demon._ Doing anything to rile Johnny up and force him to put his hands on him.  


He’s so bad, doing the exact opposite that Johnny asks him until Johnny finally pushes him against the wall by his jaw, squeezing roughly to make Taeyong yelp, or when he holds his arms down to his side with an iron grip, bruising his skin. Taeyong absolutely _giggles_ when he uses that much force. But Johnny’s never too rough with him, he knows what Yong is doing, and his patience is on another fucking level, the boy could never do anything to make Johnny actually hurt him out of spite. He knows Taeyong likes it, and so he decides he can pretend for his pretty little angel.  


He loves seeing his eyes light up when he disobeys and Johnny strides over, his eyes always fail to hide his excitement, wondering what Johnny would do this time. It’s honestly hilarious how giddy he becomes to get manhandled by Johnny.

Hyuckie is fast asleep when Johnny gets home and today just seems to be one of those days. 

First, Taeyong fights Johnny about having to get in the bath, the man literally had to chase him to get the bare minimum of clothes on him.  


Now, Johnny told him he can’t have candy until after he eats actual food, but it goes in one ear and out the other as he makes his way to the pantry to get his snacks while Johnny cooks.

“Taeyong, what did I say?” He stops dead in his tracks, the little monster inside telling him to be a bad boy and make Johnny mad. 

“Hm? I didn’t hear anything,” he teases, pulling up a chair to reach the snacks Johnny  tried to hide at the very top. He doesn’t hear Johnny walk up, for such a big man he doesn’t make alot of noise, agile on his feet. 

“What should I do with you?” Johnny pulling out the terrifyingly soft voice that sends shivers down Yong’s spine. He holds him down in the chair by his knees before he can fully stand on it, ripping his underwear down roughly to expose his tiny cheeks. Taeyong’s heart is pounding in his ears because Johnny has never done  this before.  


He feels warm hands squeezing up his thighs, stopping on his left cheek to rub gentle circles. This is really kind of nice.  _ Johnny must be in such a good mood today, _ he thinks, and what a wonderful moment of pure ignorance that was. 

He relaxes right before Johnny’s hand lifts up, landing a sharp smack to his ass, instantly turning the skin pink. Taeyong gasps, he didn’t expect this, his hand reaching back to soothe his poor ass out of reflex but Johnny grabs him by the wrist, placing his hand back on the edge of the chair. “Such a  _ horrible _ little boy,” he hums, rubbing his sore cheek before landing another stinging slap to the opposite one. Yong’s eyes instantly start watering, blood rushing to his little cock.  


Johnny soothes the hot skin of his ass, his cock is so stiff already, standing hard between his legs from being hit. He’s drooling all over the chair, legs trembling in anticipation from not being able to tell when he’ll be struck again. Instead, Johnny leans next to Yong’s ear, startling him, “want me to stop, baby?”

Yong sniffles, pausing a moment to shake his head, he wants _more._ Johnny chuckles under his breath, landing a solid slap to his already sore cheek, the sound just about cracks in his ear. Johnny’s more affected that he likes to admit, hearing Yong’s tiny pathetic squeals, watching his tight body shake like a leaf when Johnny pulls his hand away. My god, his pretty cheeks are _bright red,_ skin raised up with a vague print of Johnny’s hand. It’s so satisfied to watch the boy flinch when Johnny merely  _ breathes.  _

Johnny says nothing, pulling yongs underwear over his ass again and goes right back to the stove as if nothing happened. 

Taeyong trembles wildly trying to find his footing, dragging the chair back loudly to the table to sit his sore ass down to wait for Johnny to finish breakfast, crying softly.  


Johnny almost cracks up, his angel tugging the chair behind him with his head down and sniffly nose, looking absolutely dejected if it wasn’t for that little hard on he’s sporting. “You want orange or apple juice?”

“Apple.” 

He pulls the fridge open to pour Taeyong’s juice in his favorite pink cup, kissing his fluffy hair before he joins him at the table.  


Taeyong left the plate spotless that day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn on the “Show Creator’s Style” if possible! ☺️

Taeyong is laughably dick-starved. The first couple of times were still difficult for him so it’s really hard for Johnny to guess what reason there is that keeps him coming back for more. It’s time consuming to prepare him and it takes so much effort to stretch him well but the boy was  _determined_ (though it’s him who sits back while Johnny does all of the work). Johnny knows he’s trying so hard, but no matter how much he tells him not to worry about it, the amount of times he tells him they don’t  _need_ to have sex to show how much they love each other, Taeyong is, as per usual, stubborn as fuck. 

But It’s different today. Everything went smoothly and Taeyong sat on his dick without any visible discomfort, keening at the praises Johnny throws his way for being so good. He refused to get off of Johnny’s lap for long enough to even let him properly remove his clothes before preparing him. Johnny has his thin pajama bottoms pulled down just enough to get his cock out and Taeyong has one of Johnny’s big shirts draped over him like always, despite the amount of new clothes Johnny bought for him. In addition, Taeyong wears his mismatched socks proudly with his shorts hanging off the ankle.  He’s visibly excited, his hole twitching around him as he slowly starts to move his hips. Johnny always let him set his own pace. 

His insides are so full, accommodating themselves around Johnny’s needlessly huge cock. He’s painfully hard and slightly embarrassed at the slick sounds their bodies make together, his pretty uncut cock paints glittery lines of precum on Johnny’s abs. Yong moans lowly, voice deep with desire when he grinds down on Johnny,it feels like his cock touches everywhere inside of him, filling him to the brim. 

Everything is so hazy. Taeyong's sweet mouth drops open when he feels him twitch in his body, tummy heavy with him embedded this deep inside him. There’s still a dull pain, but it finally stopped being so overwhelming that he can  finally feel him properly. It starts off so slow, Taeyong barely moves, grinding his hips down on him lazily, but Johnny’s senses are on another level right now. Maybe its the dead silence of the room, their breaths melding into the background, almost forgotten or it could be due to the sheer darkness of the room, blocking everything from his sight except for the gentle outlines of Yong’s sharp facial features. It’s more than likely a combination of it all that sets every last one of his nerves on fire, because he can feel  everything. Every little twitch of his hole wrapped around him, the comfort and surprising amount of warmth his petite body radiates.

He can feel the goosebumps trailing behind every one of Taeyong’s soft fleeting touches. 

“That’s it, baby.” Johnny lets Taeyong fuck himself down on his cock. He’s so snug around him, it takes every crumb of his willpower not to fuck up into Yong’s velvet insides. He’s already starting to fucking lose it. He’s already sweating, the fact that he really has him here like this, his hands around his small waist, feeling the moisture of Yong’s soft breaths on his throat. His breath hitches embarrassingly when Taeyong suckles on the skin of his neck. Every single thing he does is so gentle but it does a number on Johnny’s body. Taeyong is in control.

The boy gasps when he pushes himself down quicker, finally finding some leverage on Johnny’s shoulders in this position and building up a well-balanced pace. He tangles his fingers in Johnny’s damp hair, breathing harshly against his lips.

Taeyong smiles to himself because Johnny must be  loving it. His pretty moans tell him he’s doing something right, he’s honestly a bit smug to be the one making his giant feel this way but his thighs are already trembling, worn out from pushing himself up on Johnny. Taeyong pauses for a bit, grinding lazily in place and feeling hot hands tighten around his waist when he purposely clamps his little hole around his cock, stealing the breath from his lungs.

Johnny hikes his legs up, playfully pushing him over on his back. Taeyong whines when he slips out of him. Johnny smirks, teasing his little hole with the head of his cock before sliding back inside. Taeyong gasps, it feels so good like this. Johnny doing all of the work, kissing him and loving all over him while making him feel like the prettiest prince in the world. 

“Is it okay, angel?” He asks breathily, nuzzling into his neck and trying to distract himself from how snug his cock is inside Taeyong. “Doesn’t hurt?”

“hurts, Johnny. But- I like it.”

“God, you’re fucking sweet.” He tickles Taeyong’s cheek with his hair, long slow strokes, leaving tiny marks on the skin of his throat. “So beautiful.” Taeyong’s heart feels so fluffy. “All of you. Every single bit.” 

Taeyong loves this, but he can’t help but think that Johnny’s going too slow for his taste. He tries pushing his little ass toward him but Johnny’s body is rock solid against him. He knows what Taeyong wants but he just loves to tease him until he gets all cute and whiny. As if on cue,  _ “harder,” _ he whimpers quietly.

“Hm?” Johnny teases, pretending he didn’t hear.

He sulks, squirming on Johnny’s dick but he _still_ doesn’t move any faster. He whines, hiding his hot face behind his hands. _“Please,_ harder- Need it harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.” 

“You _won’t.”_ Taeyong hiccups, grasping at his shoulders and pouting cutely. “I can take it, Johnny. Promise.” He clutches his shirt trying to pull his body toward him after he stops moving. Johnny grabs his wrists, kissing his hands before he presses them against the bed. Johnny’s hips slam into his ass suddenly, Taeyong yelps and presses his lips shut right after. He doesn’t want Hyuckie to hear him like this.

“Like that, baby?” He smirks, giving him a big wet smooch before asking his color.

_“Green,_ Johnny.”

Johnny had a talk with him before their first time. It was difficult to get anything out of him in the beginning but as soon as he admitted he wanted his throat fucked, and hearing about how Johnny would be  _happy_ to do it (no surprise there), everything else came spilling out. They learned their likes and dislikes, and to his surprise Taeyong is more of a fucking freak than he thought. During an unexpectedly hot session of kink negotiation, Taeyong was practically ready to cream his shorts without Johnny even having to touch. 

Johnny assured him there was no pressure, they didn’t have to do it now and they sure as hell don’t have to fulfill all of these ideas at once, he even had him repeat it to make sure it stuck in his horny little brain.

Taeyong doesnt know how long they’ve been at it but its long enough for the air to become heated from their bodies, a thin sheet of sweat covers Johnny’s large frame and he looks handsome as always, maybe even more like this. His pupils hide a hunger behind the sweet honey color, Taeyong feels like he could eat him alive when he looks into his eyes. 

Johnny slides his arms under his baby, holding him even closer, their bodies are sticky and damp but neither boy minds it. He grinds his cock inside, so goddamn _deep_ that that Yong can feel the pressure in his belly button. He thinks this would be scary if Johnny wasn’t so good at comforting him. Instead, Taeyong’s brain is full of pink clouds, warm and melty with Johnny wrapped around him.

He starts feeling strange when Johnny shifts his position slightly, still keeping the same pace as before. Something is winding tightly under his navel and his little cock is so wet, leaking pressed in between his tummy and Johnny’s hard body that adds to the pleasure. Taeyong can’t hold his voice anymore, the strange something was building slowly but it soon began to unravel. 

_“Johnny-“_ He can barely spit out before his legs tremble involuntarily, toes curling when a powerful orgasm wracks his body. His cock squirts out cum, spurting over his tummy and little tits. It feels so good he’s practically crying, his hands balled into fists while his tiny cock pushes out weak dribbles of twinkling cum. Johnny slows his strokes, cursing as Taeyong’s soft little hole pulses around him. This is pure  _sin._ He watches in awe as his angel loses himself, so fucking sensitive. Their eyes lock, sparkling tears roll out of Taeyong’s eyes as he breathes harshly against Johnny’s mouth. He's precious. Taeyong is still writhing from the aftershocks of his orgasm, his tiny cock still twitching against his belly. He wished he could hold onto the feeling but soon it starts fading out. Johnny leans in to caress his cheek, kissing away his tears.

He’s so oversensitive, his pretty body twitching every time Johnny moves even just a little bit. _“Holy shit.”_ Johnny pulls out before Taeyong becomes too sensitive. “How was that, sweetheart?”

"Wanna do it again," he breathes. Johnny laughs and pulls the condom off, tying it up to make a quick trip to the bathroom. As soon as he walks back in he's met with Taeyong's soft snores.

Yeah. Johnny jerked off in the bathroom that night.

  
  


💦

Hyuck rolls out of bed early to hang his clothes that morning, failing to fix the chunk of hair sticking outwards that seems to have a mind of its own. He’s laughing to himself when he watches a messy haired Taeyong from his cracked door limp visibly to the kitchen to open the fridge. He sighs.  _Must be nice._

Johnny walks up behind behind Yong, startling Haechan for no reason. He decides not to look away as Johnny slips his arms around his waist, dragging his lips up the skin of his nape and whispering something inaudible in his ear. Taeyong melts instantly letting the door swing closed and twisting in his arms to face him. 

Corny assholes. Maybe he should stop watching.

Johnny tilts his chin up, thumb grazing over Taeyong’s bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth. Now Hyuck can’t seem to tear his eyes away, watching Johnny capture his mouth in a sloppy tongue filled kiss that he can literally hear all the way in his room. It starts to feel stuffy under Hyuck’s hoodie. He can’t even lie, this shit is kind of hot. 

Johnny’s hands drag up Taeyong’s shirt, exposing a sliver of the of the boy’s skin and slipping his hand underneath. Jesus christ, you’d think Johnny was seconds away from bending him over the counter right this second and having his way with him with Hyuck still in the house. He absolutely dreads it. But soon enough, Johnny pulls away and their lips disconnect with a wet  pop.  Taeyong is left panting and flustered, staring blankly with red-tipped ears, his lips swollen and shiny with spit when the taller walks away. 

Hyuckie shudders at the way Johnny is so easily able to work him. His lips tingle, suddenly feeling— so empty. 

Looks like Taeyong forgot he was hungry, because he’s tripping over his feet to run after Johnny when he starts walking back to their room.

🗓 

  
  


The days were long, Hyuckie didn’t do it on purpose but he didn’t come out of his room much. The classwork he ignored for a quarter of a semester and decided to start doing _weeks_ before his break becomes piled up as expected. He did this to himself. Johnny and Taeyong do pop in to give him snacks and ask him if he’s hungry but for the most part, he’s completely burnt out, falling asleep right after he gets a reasonable amount of work done without even changing out of his day clothes. 

“Hyuckie.” Johnny walks in one afternoon while Donghyuck is faced down on his bed. Haechan hardly moves, answering Johnny with a lazy hum. He didn’t even bother to get under the sheets or turn his lights off. Johnny takes a look at his surroundings, empty bottles of coffee decorated his desk and his hamper was overflowing with dirty clothes. “Jesus christ, have you showered? It’s fucking musty in here,” he jokes, pulling Haechan’s slippers off as he moans into his pillow hoarsely. Johnny sits on the edge of his bed to pull his headphones off which already traveled down around his neck, rubbing his back and telling him to get under the covers. 

Haechan is awake (barely) but he would rather stay right here, in the same position so Johnny would keep touching him like this. Johnny pulls up the sheets, “come on, Hyuckie, you know it gets cold at night.” He ruffles his already fucked up hair, oily from his temporary lack of hygiene. Hyuckie rolls over half-assedly and Johnny does the rest. 

Taeyong watches quietly. He’s never seen him look so tired. “Johnny, is he okay?” 

“Yeah, baby.” He throws the cover over Hyuckie’s chest, putting his phone on the charger and setting it on his nightstand. “He just decided not to listen to me when I told him not to procrastinate, _right,_ Haechannie?” He responds with another groan. He’s hardly listening, slipping back into his comfortable deep sleep.

Taeyong walks inside, nudging Johnny. “Can I stay with him?”

“Haechannie, is it okay if Taeyong stays with you tonight?” Hyuck says nothing, throwing the covers off and slapping his hand down on the empty spot next to him. Johnny’s eyes go wide at how easy that was and Taeyong practically flies into the bed, causing Haechan to bounce slightly, he’s so goddamn tired he doesn’t even feel it.

“Good night, baby.” He tucks Taeyong in, kissing his forehead, he doesn’t know why his heart feels this fuzzy when he sees the boys together like this. He hesitates for a bit leaving Haechannie with nothing, it almost feels wrong. It feels like he has to do it or he won’t be able to sit still, so he’s placing his hand on the other boy’s cheek before he can overthink it. He’s so warm. 

_What the fuck, what the fuck,_ Haechan’s brain zaps awake. He tries to look dead asleep but he’s not too sure it works like that because his heart is racing, face growing hot as Johnny’s touch lingers on him a second too long. He hopes the dimness of his room hides the blood rushing to his ears. “Good night, Haechannie,” he says quietly, pinching his cheek softly before he hears him stand and walk out of the room, flicking off the lights before he shuts the door gently. Haechan finally lets the breath out he forgot he was holding.

He wished he could stop him, to ask him to stay too but the haze of his drowsiness isn’t enough to give him that sort of confidence. He could be overstepping.

He keeps his eyes shut when he hears Taeyong turn over, he can sense that he’s facing him. Taeyong seems to believe he’s asleep because he doesn’t say anything but the sheets rustle hesitantly as he inches closer ever so slightly, and in that same moment Donghyuck feels a hand creep into his. It’s unexpectedly easy for his body to relax when Taeyong draws mindless circles on his palm, his soft rhythmic breathing is enough to put him to sleep within minutes.

  
  


🌅

  
  


Haechan wakes up to the sun beating down over his eyelids from under the blinds with a comfortable lump in his arms. Goosebumps sprinkle his skin when his brain makes it back to earth, remembering his drowsy encounter with Taeyong and Johnny last night before falling asleep. 

Haechan opens his eyes to a bright blue head of hair, it’s Taeyong tucked between his shoulder snugly. He shifts a bit, jumping at the tickle of something under his shirt. Taeyong’s hand is splayed over his tummy.  _Jesus, did Johnny see them like this before he left?_

__

He vaguely remembers Johnny waking him up to tell him was food in the fridge, listing the contents like he did every morning when Hyuckie could just as easily open the door to look.

Haeachan rolls out of bed carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. He decides to take a well-deserved (necessary) shower because he smells like a fucking armpit. He has no clue how the boy slept through the stench.  _Sorry, Taeyong._

When he pops out of the shower, he squints at the clock on the stove, it’s eleven in the morning. Late for him and sure as hell late for Taeyong because he’s up as soon as Johnny leaves for work, turning on _Rick and Morty_ in the living room while Hyuck sleeps for two more hours. 

Hyuck walks in to find Taeyong in the exact same position that he left him. “Taeyong,” he calls out, drying his hair in his towel before he sits on the edge of the bed, gently trying to jostle him awake to no avail. 

“Taeyong? Are you sick?” Yong’s hair looks duller today, but maybe it’s just his imagination, “does it hurt somewhere?” He tries again, shaking him harder, but Taeyong barely opens his eyes, his gaze looks lost. 

Hyucks mouth goes dry, he holds Taeyong’s face and shakes it from side to side, squeezes his cheeks, even starts slapping him lightly, anything to try to get him up. “Yong, stop scaring me.”

Taeyong can hear him trying to wake him up, but he’s wading through honey at the moment, it seems. He wished he could be able to tell him he’s okay, but all that comes out is a broken  _nnnh_ sound. It feels like his whole fucking body is being held down by bricks.

Okay. So, now it’s time to _freak_ the fuck out. He doesn’t know whether to call the ambulance or call Johnny. Hyuck’s heart races, scattering frantically to look for his phone in his bed, missing it twice from where Johnny had placed it right in front of him on the nightstand yesterday. His hands tremble, automatically tapping on Johnny’s name in his contacts as he shakily tries to text him. Johnny’s notifications are more than likely on silent, but he knows just how much time Johnny spends fucking around at work, there’s no doubt he’ll see it. He spams him with separate texts, misspellings and all. He throws his phone on the sheets, crawling into bed with Taeyong to make sure nothing terrible happens to him.

Johnny hears his phone pulse in his jacket pocket. His heart stops as soon as he sees the notifications from Haechan, he usually doesn’t text him so his brain immediately thinks it’s an emergency. And it turns out it’s just as he expected.

Hyuck-ah🐻   
  
**Hyuckie:** Somethings wrong w Taeyong   
  
**Hyuckie:** JOHN   
  
**Hyuckie:** He's not waking up   
  
**Hyuckie:** please come home i dont jnow wtf to do   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny’s out the door before anyone could even think to ask him what was wrong. Almost tripping over himself on the way to his car as he tries to text him back.

Hyuck-ah🐻   
  
**Hyuckie:** Somethings wrong w Taeyong   
  
**Hyuckie:** JOHN   
  
**Hyuckie:** He's not waking up   
  
**Hyuckie:** please come home i dont jnow wtf to do   
  
**John:** I'm coming now   
  
**John:** Just stay with him   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyuck lays down with him, “Yong, wake up please,” he takes his hands in his, trying to warm them up. The boy barely opens his eyes to look at Hyuck. “Johnny’s coming, okay? He’s gonna be here soon.” 

_Shit._ Taeyong can’t help but cry. Hyuck actually sounded  _worried_ for him? He’s even holding his hands.

Before anything; _No,_ he isn’t  dying. 

He’s used to this. Though it was never this intense since he remained in his human body for longer than he ever has before, but he can only imagine how frightening this must look like to Haechan. Except this is a good thing! He’s going to turn any second now and Hyuck will find out what he is. He doesn’t have to hide it anymore. There was a passing thought that maybe it would have been a better idea to tell him before, but it’s quite late for that.  


He only wished Johnny were here to talk to him because he can’t seem to find his voice to provide him with some reassurance. His energy is drained completely.

Everything’s all blurry.

🌫

Johnny’s close, he knows he shouldn’t be checking his texts while driving but he quickly looks at his lock screen anyways, making sure to remember to scold himself for it later on. One look at the message tells him all he needs to know. Haechan figured it out.

Hyuck-ah🐻   
  
**Hyuckie:** Somethings wrong w Taeyong   
  
**Hyuckie:** JOHN   
  
**Hyuckie:** He's not waking up   
  
**Hyuckie:** please come home i dont jnow wtf to do   
  
**John:** I'm coming now   
  
**John:** Just stay with him   
  
**Hyuckie:** JOHNNY WHA T THE FUCK   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Haechan had gone to grab a bottle of water for when Taeyong woke up when he saw a gentle flash of light coming from Johnny’s room in his peripheral. His hands and legs instantly went numb when he walked closer, dropping the open bottle right on his big toe. He sucks in a breath but the pain is easily forgotten as he inches closer to the door, watching the light die down, no longer seeing the bulge that was Taeyong under the blankets. He panics staring at nothing but a lump of sheets, there’s nowhere to hide in Johnny’s room so he doesn’t even think to look around. 

Johnny left him incharge of the easiest thing to take care of: an _adult man,_ and he somehow fucking lost him. He curses, unable to push his brain into thinking rationally. Johnny asked the bare fucking minimum of him and he actually found a way to misplace an entire _human._ He slaps his hands over his eyes, pacing around the room to find an excuse for Johnny to not murder him where he stands. 

A pathetic sound leaves his throat as he nervously clenches his fists, he feels helpless, frustrated. “Fuck-  _fucking_ f—“ he cusses, ripping the sheets off the bed and watching as something tiny almost rolls off the bed. He squints, looking closer before his brain registers what the fuck he’s looking at. His legs go numb, causing him to trip back over clumsy feet and slam his body ass-first on the carpet. There’s—a  _tiny boy_ in Taeyong’s place. 

He drags his ass forward, face inches from the boy’s body to examine him. Donghyuck does feels a bit of relief (behind his  crippling dread) seeing that Taeyong looks okay now. His color had come back and it’s brighter than ever. Cheeks pink and chest rising and falling evenly with every breath, sporting a new set of pretty iridescent wings that certainly weren’t there before.

Johnny runs straight to the room after ungracefully fumbling with the keys, finally unlocking the front door after two tries and kicks his shoes off. He finds Hyuck sitting on the floor, staring up at a pile of clothes with a tiny fairy curled next to it on the bed, Johnny steps on a wet spot in the carpet, next to his foot is a spilled bottle of water which he decides to ignore for now.

Looks like he wont have to explain much after all.

Hyuck didn’t even hear Johnny walk in.

“What’s going on in your brain right now, Hyuck?”

“I just-“ he opens his mouth, but he can’t seem to find words. His thoughts are all over the place right now.

“Right?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His eyes still dont leave the tiny boy when he hears Johnny’s steps come closer, taking a seat on the floor next to Hyuck, apparently finding his question funny. He looks at his fairy closely. He seems fine. 

“Would you have believed me?”

“No.” He answers directly, _“of course not.”_ He’s right, is there any way he could naturally bring this up? Whichever way Johnny could have chosen to approach him about it, without proof he would just think his friend went fucking insane. Even now he can barely wrap his mind around it. “This explains a lot.”

“Were you suspicious?” 

“Yeah, I was.” He says, “but I thought of something more reasonable. I never would have guessed you had a fucking fairy.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know, your tragic sugar baby?” He pauses. “Maybe he was an alien or something,” he mumbles.

_“Alien?_ You consider that more reasonable?” They both laugh together as they sit on the floor, staring at the sleeping fairy on the bed. “I know he’ll be okay. He’s probably just worn out,” Johnny believes the boy hasn’t been in his human form for that long before. He truly hopes that’s what it is. He can’t exactly just bring a tiny magical creature to the fucking doctor. 

He grabs Hyucks hand. He’s trembling. Johnny moves his hand over the fairy and Hyuck quickly pulls it away and shakes his head, putting his hands in his lap. “Don’t wanna hurt him.”

“You won’t. I didn’t, and I’m clumsy as fuck.”

“You’re right.” He teases, getting playfully shoved by Johnny. “So,” he motions over to Taeyong’s little sleeping body, “how the fuck?”

Johnny shrugs, “remember the thing that was busting up my flowers and eating everything?” Hyuck nods, holding his knees to his chest. “Well, there it is.” 

“Mh. I just thought you killed everything you touched,” he teases.  


What a simple answer. Donghyuck doesn’t like simple answers when it comes to shit as complicated as this. This is clearly nothing _simple._ Haechan sighs. As long as there’s nothing truly wrong with him _in a sense,_ he can relax knowing he still has a chance to stop being an entire jackass to him and possibly redeem himself. Johnny watches him quietly, he can tell he’s thinking about something.

“Can you do me a favor, Hyuckie?” He asks, grabbing the boy’s attention. “I know that he isn’t your responsibility.” He pauses, “and I know that I didn’t really give you a choice about having him stay here. I’m just sorry for that.” He knows it wasn’t exactly fair to him, and it was completely unexpected, but there’s no way he can just abandon Taeyong. “I really would love if you tried to get to know him. He likes you, you know?”

“He likes me?”

“Of course, he didn’t even let me sleep that night after you let him sit next to you. He was so busy talking about how you guys were playing together.” He watches Hyuck’s ears turn red as he looks down. “Whatever you might be feeling— towards me,” he says quietly. “Just try not to take it out on him.”

Johnny is as sweet as ever. His eyes water realizing how right Johnny was, he nods before turning away, attempting to suck the goddamn tears back in. “Is it okay if I stay here with him?” 

“Yeah, I have to call my work and make some shit up.” He grunts picking himself off the floor, leaning over to pat Taeyong’s little head, “I literally ran out without saying anything. Might get the day off tomorrow.”

When Johnny walks back in, he finds Hyuck curled up next to Taeyong, petting him softly to make sure he won’t hurt him. He almost wants to scream at how sweet the sight is so he leaves before he can interrupt, plopping himself on the couch. 

Time feels like it’s stopped for Donghyuck. He could stare at the little body infront of him for hours upon hours and still be unable to understand it. He reaches for his hand quietly, pulling it from under him and it’s so easy to use too much force because he accidentally causes Taeyong to roll over on his back. He winces, pulling his hand back in case he wakes up. _Nothing._

Hyuckie tilts his face towards him, squeezing his little cheeks together with the lightest touches as if to assure himself that this is real. He’s like a doll, but prettier, and his wings are so much more beautiful up close. He can see all of the delicate symmetry of the veins running up, they have colors too. It looks like stained glass. 

There’s no true similarity but he doesn’t know why he’s reminded of when he and Johnny would get the tri-foam in the drive through carwash.

Haechan pats the inside of his palm with his finger, picking it up gently and rubbing it in between his thumb and pointer. Haechan realizes he’s a sucker for cute shit.  


No doubt he could get used to this.

  
  


🌈

Yong wakes up under a heavy hand, he wriggles out and finds Hyuck sleeping right beside him. He must have frightened him. He remembers what happened before he passed out. Seeing him so worried for him was a surprise. The truth is, he really didn’t think Haechannie cared much for him until that moment. He can’t help but start crying, sniffling loudly. It’s enough to wake Haechan up, in direct view of a naked, blubbering little fairy boy. He pulls at his hand, falling on his butt when he’s not strong enough to lift it. “I didnt mean to scare you, Hyuckie,” he babbles, almost unintelligible.

“No, don’t cry Yongie. I’m okay.” He can’t help but laugh at him, crying like a baby. “I should be the one crying.”

Taeyong busies himself with wiping his snotty nose and tear streaked face on Johnny’s blanket while Haechan stares in amazement, seeing him actually move and speak was even more jarring. Before his brain even processes how inappropriate the question would sound coming out of his mouth, he asks without a second thought. “Can I touch you?” 

Yong nods, hiccuping loudly as he tries to hold in his sobbing. Hyuck brings his hand over carefully, he wants to wipe his tears but it seems impossible to do that without poking one of his eyes out so his hand just hovers over him. He’s still in utter disbelief when Yong grabs his fingers with tiny hands. He can’t stop staring, it makes Yong so shy that he can feel his face turning red, “s-stop looking.” He huffs.

“Sorry.” He whispers, still failing to look away until Taeyong sits cross legged, his little dick in full view and the only word that comes to mind is: cute.

“Is Johnny still at work?” He asks curiously, he’s not exactly sure what time it is, but he’s guessing he probably took the longest fucking nap in existence. Taeyong slaps his hands together when Haechan doesn’t answer him.  “Haechannie,” he whines, bouncing up and down on his butt.

Haechan breaks out of his trance, “oh, Johnny’s here, he might be asleep now, I haven’t heard a sound.” Taeyong crawls over, pulling his hand and pointing towards the door.

“Let’s go!” He climbs into his hand with his tiny ass up, shaking his wings off. “Johnny, Johnny!” He urges, finally forcing a laugh out of Hyuck without even meaning to. Hyuck walks over to the living room with the fairy in his hands to find exactly the view he expected, Johnny sprawled out on the couch like a dad. 

Sorry for stealing your bed to take a nap with your boyfriend, Johnny , he thinks, laughing inwardly. Hyuck sets the fairy down on Johnny’s chest as instructed, laughing as he witnesses Taeyong crawl up to his face to irritate him into consciousness. Johnny raises his eyebrows, blowing on his face to make him squeal. Johnny scrunches his face, only one eye opening, “how are you feeling, Yongie?” He ruffles the little tuft of hair, circling his thumb on his back. Hyuck doesn’t remember Johnny ever being this delicate. He’s the clumsiest idiot he’s ever met.

“I’m okay, Hyuckie took care of me.” 

“Mm, I know. Did you say thank you?” He asks, voice rusty with sleep. Taeyong crawls over to Johnny’s ear, asking something that’s impossible for Hyuck to listen in on. Johnny sits up to catch him in his hands. Haechan gawks at how delicately he handles him. “Don’t move, he has a present for you.” Taeyong reaches his arms out and Hyuck isn’t too sure what to do so he does as Johnny asks. Taeyong presses a tiny smooch with an audible  mwah  on his cheek and Haechan blushes wildly, looking up at Johnny hesitantly, almost expecting him to be jealous. He’s anything but. He thanks him softly, ears turning red under Johnny’s gaze. “Yongie, Haechannie, are you hungry?”

“Yes, I’m hungry!” Taeyong shouts, flying up to sit on Johnny’s head, grabbing tightly to thick locks of hair.

Johnny reaches up to pull Taeyong off of his head. “Put your clothes on before you drag your balls all over the food.” Johnny laughs, poking fun at another one of Taeyong’s infamous pouty faces.

“Are you actually cooking?” Haechan asks with wide eyes, enjoying Taeyong’s excitement, all too busy bouncing up and down at the thought and making random noises over Johnny’s voice until he flits over to Johnny’s room to presumably grab some actual Taeyong-sized clothes that, for one, Haechan can’t wait to fucking see.

It really took him thinking Taeyong was about to  die to finally make him realize there’s nothing wrong with him.

Johnny drags his feet over to the kitchen, Hyuck can already hear the familiar crinkling before he even sees what it is. As expected: Johnny pulling out packages of Shin ramen. “Ugh, I thought you meant real food.” Hyuck falls back on the couch with an exasperated sigh. So dramatic.

“How dare you?” Johnny clutches his chest, pretending to be hurt by his words. “Wanna order something?” 

  
  


🍕


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have a feeling we all need a horny interlude before continuing the main story 😌 
> 
> Enjoy💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hella cum so get out of the splash zone while you still can

Johnny and Taeyong were hanging out in their room. It’s quiet while Haechan is out with Mark.  


The fairy is curled up on the warm side of Johnny’s laptop, right next to the trackpad, pawing playfully at Johnny’s hand every time he tries to use it. “When is Haechannie coming back?” He whines. And who's this fucking _Mark_ anyways? Haechan could be playing games with Taeyong instead! If only he knew how.

“He hasn’t even been gone for an hour, baby.” He laughs as Taeyong lets out the most exasperated exhale ever. The light of the computer shines through his hair and wings, it makes it look like he's glowing when he turns his attention back to the screen. “You miss him already?”

_“I_ wanted to play with him." He says in a jealous tone, clear to Johnny's ears. "He's mine and not Mark's."

“You like him?”

“Mhm.” Taeyong is only half listening, eyes flickering across thumbnails of cute stuffed animals. “I want this one. _No wait,_ this one— this one too.” Taeyong babbled, poking at the computer screen with sticky little hands as Johnny scrolls through pages of plushies.

“You can have one for now.” 

One.  _ Twelve.  _ What’s the difference, really?

“I want this one.” He points to a chubby looking shark, touching his gummy bear to the screen.

“You sure?” He adds it to the cart, “we can look a bit more.”

“No,” he pouts, slumping back onto his butt to shove the last of his candy in his mouth. “Cause’ then I’ll want all of them again.”

“I’ll get you another one but you have to give me a kiss.”

Taeyong turns sweetly, he knows he doesn’t need to bribe him for kisses but he loves to see him happy, even if it is because of material things. Taeyong patters off of his laptop, hopping cutely down the edge and standing on his tippy toes to pull at the cozy cloth of Johnny’s hoodie. He smushes his face into his cheek in attempt to press the biggest smooch his tiny mouth can possibly give. “I don’t need two, Johnny. Just wanted to give you a kiss.”

  
  
“Why are you acting so sweet today?” He pinches Taeyong’s exposed buttcheek that’s always out for some reason.

“I’m not acting sweet! I _am_ sweet.” He snaps back, swatting at Johnny’s hand.

Johnny smiles widely, throwing in a big-ass unicorn anyways while Taeyong isn't looking. No particular reason, he just thinks Taeyong would look fucking precious playing with it. Plus, they're his favorite pastel colors.

Taeyong stares openly at Johnny as he goes back to doing whatever the fuck on the computer, playing with the hem of his new black t-shirt that covered even less of his tummy. He watches his light honey eyes shifting around the screen, they catch a tantalizing glint when he looks a certain direction. How can he just sit there, looking like _that?_

He’s a good looking man. Maybe it’s Taeyong’s eyes but he’s radiating extra amounts of handsome today. Like, really, _really_ fucking sexy. Can he tone down the blank stupid stare for _two seconds_ so Taeyong can go at least one day without thinking about his fucking cock?

Never mind. He's hard already.

Taeyong slaps at the keyboard to get Johnny’s attention. He’s only met with a soft hum as the laptop steals Johnny’s focus away from Taeyong. “Wanna fuck.” Taeyong says casually. 

Johnny snorts, pulling off a chunk of sticky candy from his wing and turning his attention back to the screen. How _dare_ this asshole not give him the attention he deserves? He whines long and drawn out, rolling exaggeratedly with a pathetic woe-is-me expression in his eyes. 

Johnny sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, stopping Taeyong mid-grumble. “How big exactly do you think you are right now?” He laughs, going back to paying him no mind, he won't indulge in his shit fit.  


Instead he busies himself by logging into all of his online games to gather his daily rewards. He doesn't know why he still does it, Haechan was the only friend he played with but he hadn't joined him in so long. He'll probably ask him when he comes back home tonight.

He stops clicking, starting to type a text meant for Donghyuck before his eyes flicker to the movement in his peripheral.

He watches in amusement as Taeyong pulls his shorts down his thighs, throwing them towards Johnny’s face. Johnny clicks his tongue, “what are you doing, Yongie?”

“Nothing.” He shamelessly pushes his bare ass in Johnny’s direction. Whatever, it’s Johnny who’s the one to blame for making him into a pervert. He taught him everything he knows.  


He watches Taeyong sway his cheeks cutely, it’s more endearing than anything. Taeyong curls up again in the same spot, fingers teasing the skin on his thighs, Taeyong stares daggers into Johnny’s face to make sure he’s looking. 

“Mm,  _ nothing, _ huh?” He breathes. Taeyong’s little balls peek out, sitting snug between his thighs while his hands lift up his shirt. Of course Johnny, being the degenerate that he is, feels his cock start to fill out in his pants when Taeyong rolls onto his chest, pushing himself up on his knees. His back curves in sharply, wings fluttering as he reaches behind him, spreading himself open just to show his boyfriend his pretty hole. "Okay, _fuck.”_

Taeyong smirks at the bulge in Johnny’s jeans. The bigger man leans back, scooting forward on the chair to spread his legs. His body relaxes, enjoying Taeyong’s sweet show. His hand adjusts his erection because he can’t do much with it at the moment, can he?

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart.” He says lowly, his voice alone is enough for Taeyong to obey. He’s already getting hot as he reaches under him, hand wrapping tightly around his hardness. He’s leaking, moaning from the sudden sensation of Johnny’s fingers spreading his asscheeks. His little hole opens up easily. It’s fucking adorable, rosy and soft. “So  _cute.”_

  
  


Johnny goes crazy for cute.

Johnny squeezes himself through his pants, thumbing gently at Taeyong’s plush balls. He’s so unmanageably precious it almost brings tears to his eyes. He kneads his pliant body with the pads of his fingers, tugging at the skin to watch his puny little pinhole of a fucking entrance twitch around nothing. Unzipping himself slowly with his free hand, he then pulls his boxers down just enough to get it over his cock, stroking himself to full hardness.

Johnny watches him fist his wet little dick. Pressing his nearly painful erection against his stomach. He hadn’t guessed earlier on that something so tiny and darling on the surface could be this—  _pornographic._

Taeyong is far too distracted playing with himself to register Johnny’s body shifting behind him or to even notice the obvious looming shadow that blankets his entire body. He squeaks when something warm presses against his ass, craning his neck to look back at Johnny’s monster of a cock hanging hard and angry between his fist.

_ Scary. _

Taeyong mewls, dropping his head against the laptop as his boyfriend rubs himself heavy against his twitching hole. “Fuck me.”

Johnny laughs airily, teasing himself on Taeyong’s soft body. “Can’t fuck you, silly baby.” He coos, the lisp in his voice more evident now as his words melt together slightly, drunk and horny thanks to Taeyong’s display. “I’ll fuckin’ break you,” he slurs.  


The tiny boy gasps, his eyes brimming with tears at his words. 

What if he  _wants_ that?   
  


He rubs his slit gently along his skin, painting the teeny expanse of the backs of his thighs with glossy trails, watching his baby shudder when the subtle breeze of the air conditioner hits his skin. 

Johnny slides his cock under Taeyong's spread out legs, using his body to get himself off. _"Ah._ Johnny." He drools, face pressed against the warm surface of his laptop. The fairy lets go of his own heat, pushing down against Johnny instead and humping his sensitive center against the slick skin. Within seconds he's already cumming onto Johnny's cock, trembling with sensitivity as Johnny fists his length, spreading the measly amount of Taeyong's glimmering wetness against his skin. 

The sheer horniness has his ass pressing back onto Johnny’s cock. He knows it won’t ever fit when he’s like this but the pink clouds in his brain tell him otherwise.

_Come on, Tyongie. Perhaps with the right attitude, and an excessive amount of lube—_

“Shirt off, baby.” Taeyong nods dumbly, his weird train of thought forced to derail completely at Johnny’s order. He tugs at his shirt carelessly, whimpering frantically when he ends up needing Johnny’s help to pop open the snap buttons on the back.

Taeyong scoots his cheeks off of the laptop, hissing as his skin touches the cold tabletop. He reaches out for Johnny’s cock, desperate to feel the warmth against his body. He hugs the smooth head of his cock to his chest, pressing his mouth against it to slide his lips around the silken skin of Johnny’s tip. He begins kissing and lapping sweetly at the slit, mouth watering at the slight saltiness. 

Taeyong recently discovered how much he  loved  sucking Johnny’s cock. Enough to beg for it. Now’s no different. 

Johnny said he’s  a _natural_ _,_ whatever that means.

You’d think from the dozens of loads he’s taken to the face and down his throat, he’d get sick of it. But, the more sucked his boyfriend’s cock he found that the less he minded the taste. In fact, he’d almost started to _crave_ it.

He wants to be covered in him from head to toe.

Taeyong’s tiny licks and sucks barely add anything to the sensation but his little arms wrapped tight around his cock and the adorably crude visuals fuel Johnny’s incoming orgasm. “Fuck, gonna come.” He grunts lowly.  


He can't help when he lets out a shaky laugh, witnessing how Taeyong’s pretty little lips part automatically. “Mmh— so sweet _.” _

But no, he’s not about to cum on his face. The last thing Johnny wants to do is drown his poor boy as much as the other seems to want it. _Sorry_ _, Yong. _

He pulls his cock away from Taeyong’s precum slicked chin and the boy whines audibly, still trying to chase it. Johnny shushes him, dragging it down across his tummy. And then, just to be safe he slides his hand behind Taeyong, sitting the fairy up against his palm. With one final tug, he presses the head of his cock against Taeyong’s soft belly, keeping his movements tight and steady as his come fills his bellybutton, flooding out of the soft dips of his torso and dripping onto the desk. Johnny pants, gaping as his cum spills slowly over the sides of Taeyong’s tummy and thighs. 

Taeyong moans, watching Johnny’s handsome eyebrows furrow as his come floods around him, his puppy dog stare lighting up in awe from the feeling. “S’really _warm,_ Johnny.” 

Johnny shudders, squeezing out every last drop and failing to catch his breath as Taeyong drags his hands over his body, spreading Johnny’s white all over his little tits and making his entire chest messy with his release. He watches with wide eyes at his _innocent_ (really, Johnny?) fairy boyfriend practically swimming in his cum.

“Little freak.” His heart flutters watching Taeyong’s droopy gaze as he brings his hands up to his mouth, licking them clean. 

As per usual, Johnny is left to clean up after the both of them.

  
  


💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyongie cumslut, what about it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to power through the writers block, y’all. I missed my babies too much. No proofreading yet, need sleep 🤪

That night they ordered an excessive amount of cheese tteok-bokki and fried chicken.

Johnny knew they would never finish it, they never do. But he was feeling sweeter than usual and decided to splurge on his boys. It was well-deserved anyways because Haechan was trying his best. He played nicely with Taeyong, granted, a tad awkwardly since he’s still not too sure how to handle such a tiny boy but he’s _extra_ careful with him.

Johnny stretches loudly with a yawn. One of those _good_ stretches that have you shuddering. Fuck, he’s sleepy. He must be getting old.

He shakes the tiredness away and wipes the wetness from his eyes, all the while a round-eyed boy is staring at him do it. He already knows what he's going to say.

" _Johnny,_ ” Haechan huffs. “You better not fall asleep already. It’s not even that late, old man.”

  
  
“Old man.” Taeyong parrots softly. He doesn’t bother looking up, having busied himself with messing up the time on Haechan’s wristwatch. 

  
  


"Pshh, I'm not." Probably a lie. Haechan can stay up until three in the morning and Johnny's already plastered face-up by nine o'clock at the latest. Johnny groans when he pushes himself off the couch, Haechan always calls those distinct grunts his dad noises.

"Don't forget your life alert."

  
  


Johnny snorts, disappearing into his room with a quick _fuck off._ He missed Donghyuck's relentless attacks at his age, but they were only five years apart. Is that a lot?

  
  


He laughs to himself, suddenly remembering getting Donghyuck drunk for his twentieth birthday, that was the first and only other time he ever said he liked him other than the most recent. He doesn't know why he thought of that. Johnny shakes it from his thoughts as he changes into something comfortable.

Donghyuck flips through titles in the living room, trying to find something they can watch while they eat. It proves to be more difficult than he thought as Taeyong messes with the buttons of the controller in his hand to try to steal his full attention, making obnoxious beeping noises at Donghyuck, who decides to indulge him and tickle his belly as he tries to wriggle away in hysterics.

Haechan turns his eyes away from the fairy when he hears the drag of slippers on the carpet.

Great. Haechan suppresses an eye roll when he sees that Johnny pulled out the dreaded light grey sweatpants. _Torture is fine, I guess._

  
  


It can’t be possible that Johnny's one of those guys who don't know they're hot— or at least they just pretend not to. It seems like he's doing everything right to make Donghyuck's life a horny tragedy.

  
  


Minutes into scrolling through the endless catalog of movies, they were already finding it difficult to agree on a genre let alone a single movie. They spent the entire time bickering about what to watch. The _let’s look for a bit more_ and _what about this one?_ started to act as a lullaby for the fairy because he was already droopy with sleep on Haechan’s lap, hugging the teddy bear keychain he quickly pulled off of his backpack to let him borrow.  
  


The food was finally there. While it took longer than they had hoped, it didn’t matter anyway because they somehow still hadn’t managed to agree on a movie. The screen stayed on the same menu while they opened up their food until Johnny put whichever reality show that happened to pop up first that made them feel better about themselves. _“Hoarders_ it is.”

  
  


He could have chosen literally anything because Taeyong and Hyuckie babbled over the sound of the television anyways, their food had already gotten cold before they even started eating. Hyuckie watched Taeyong get his hands all sticky in the sauce, licking his hands clean. He would yell at Johnny, whining about how he wants his cookies and candy, that he didn’t like Tteokk-bokki and sticking his little tongue out to suck in air. Even though seconds later, he would be back for more, gnawing on the same rice cake that he’d been chewing on for five minutes.

As cute as the cycle was, Johnny brought Taeyong’s snacks down from the pantry and let him go crazy. He knew it was his plan all along but he wants him to enjoy himself as much as he wants tonight.

Haechan takes him to the sink to wash his sticky hands, holding Taeyong by the shorts as he leans over the sink to wash his entire arms. Taeyong is easily distracted when Haechan squeezes the bottle of dish soap, an unintentional burst of tiny bubbles flying out around him. Taeyong flaps around and Haechan lets him play like that for a while, it’s surprising how something so simple can keep a magical creature this amused. He’s so cute, playing like a baby and sputtering when he successfully catches one in his mouth. “Why do they smell so good if they taste like _that?”_ Donghyuck is busy laughing his ass off as the tiny boy gives a slight overdramatized grimace, wiping his tongue off on the backs of his hands.

  
  


They finally come back into the living room after making a mess, it isn’t hard to guess which lucky candidate will be the one to clean that up. As expected, Johnny’s already starting to nod off on the couch. Taeyong lands next to the bowl near Johnny, reeling back to wake him up in the most violent way possible before Haechan stops him with a hiss. Taeyong smiles innocently as Donghyuck crawls over to them. Johnny's completely asleep with his head leaning in his hand, he still has no idea how he can sleep comfortably like that. He’s practically drooling over his empty bowl. He taps his nose, waking him up. “Johnny, don’t you want to go to bed?”

Johnny stretches, nodding. He pats Taeyong's head before he sits up. "Can we all play together tomorrow, Johnny?" He asks, disappointed at how quickly Johnny's leaving them.

"Of course, baby. I'll make sure to get enough rest and we can do something fun tomorrow night," his eyes flicker to Haechan. "All three of us, okay?"

  
  


“That sounds good. Get out of here, it’s way past your bedtime anyway, grandpa.” Donghyuck teases, pointing at the time which showed barely a quarter past ten. Hyuckie pulls him up and follows him in the bathroom as he starts to wash his face. “Hey, do you want me to get Taeyong?”

“Nah," Johnny stretches, grabbing the attention of Haechan's gaze. His pupils dart to the mirror at the peeking bit of skin showing itself when his shirt rises, exposing the thick line of hair trailing into the waistband and leading right down to the cozy bulge under his sweats. Hyuck swallows, eyes shifting away quickly when Johnny groans. "You guys stay up. He's probably gonna want to sleep with you anyway." Donghyuck leans against the doorframe watching him clean his face and then apply his skincare aggressively.

“You better not wake up at fucking five tomorrow, it’s your day off.” Johnny hums, wiping his hands on the towel before pulling him into an unexpected hug. Ruffling up his hair until Hyuckie finally gets rid of his confusion to hug him back.

  
  


“I missed you.”

  
  


“We live together, dumb-ass.” He laughs into his chest. Maybe it’s the drowsiness that’s making Johnny so clingy. His body is warm with sleep. Their detergent smells different when it mixes with Johnny’s own scent. It’s warm. He could be cuddling with a towel fresh from the dryer and it wouldn’t be as cozy as Johnny’s body heat.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” He whispers, clutching onto Johnny’s shirt. If Johnny can’t hear it, he’s pretty sure he can feel how his chest is about to fucking burst from the way his heart rattles inside. It’s so comfortable, so cozy. He could just fall asleep standing up like this. “Sorry.”

Johnny breathes in the scent of his shampoo, disguised as a mindless inhale before reluctantly pulling away. “You can just leave everything, I’ll clean it when I get up tomorrow,” he says, kneading Hyuckie’s shoulder briefly.

“I was already going to,” he jokes, jabbing a finger into Johnny’s stomach before running back to Taeyong with his face blushing furiously.

“Asshole.”

  
  


🌙

It felt normal again.

Maybe normal isn’t the word. There’s nothing _normal_ about living with a fairy but they’ve been spending a lot of time together while Johnny was at work during the day. It's more like he's getting used to him being there. Donghyuck doesn’t remember the exact morning he finally woke up realizing Taeyong wasn’t a dream. It’s mostly due to the fact that the boy is the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, the tiny face millimeters from his fucking nose almost every day just shoving his adorable existence into Haechan’s face.

  
  


Taeyong likes to get into bed with him at least four times a week. It’s as if he can sense his stress, staying up late with Haechan as he finishes up classwork. He lets him cuddle up to his chest before they fall asleep, then he kicks up a fit every night that Haechan doesn’t let him sleep on him. It isn’t because he doesn’t want him to, there’s a valid fear of accidentally rolling over him so he makes him take the empty pillow beside him instead.

Johnny didn’t seem to mind it either. _Having his boyfriend sleeping with another man._ It sounds bad when Hyuckie thinks about it like that. But Johnny hangs out in his room too before they sleep, so he guesses it’s okay.

  
  


Haechan enjoys it a lot, even if it is sometimes just the three of them sitting in comfortable silence until Haechan falls asleep, he says he likes the sounds of them being there and it's true. The soft clicking of Johnny's keyboard, their breathing, his and Taeyong's soft whispers do a lot to provide him comfort. Johnny's usually occupied on his laptop doing some online shopping and Taeyong rolls around the pillow looking cute, sometimes completely stripping his clothes off when Haechan and Johnny are busy talking just because he loves to see Haechan's reactions. 

  
  


Haechan also likes finding out new things about the fairy. He can’t stand the rain, loves sweets, well, that wasn’t exactly new, but he still likes to hear the boy talk. Perhaps the most interesting thing Taeyong mentioned was how he doesn’t remember a large part of his life, or even how old he is since time was never really relevant to him until now. He’s just fascinating, and Haechan would talk to him for hours if he wasn't so fucking worn out from his classwork, or if he didn’t have so many piles of theses to half-ass and turn in at the last minute. Granted, it was entirely his own fault but he can't help but think it's undeserved for some reason.

  
  


💻 

This particular lazy morning, Taeyong sits between Haechan and the keyboard to keep him company, fidgeting quietly and stealing glances until he finishes up his work. Every day Taeyong notices something new about him. He can tell you the exact number of Hyuckie’s freckles that make up the cute constellation on the side of his face and neck.

Sometimes, Hyuckie gets _too_ overwhelmed and decides to let his head slam on the desk, groaning and complaining about school, going so far as to say he’s dying.

It always makes Taeyong laugh, and he always makes a point to play with Hyuckie’s fluffy hair when he does it. Recently, Donghyuck has been dropping his head once every few minutes. Taeyong wonders why that is.

Donghyuck sighs as he gets comforted by teeny hands. Tomorrow's the final weekend he gets to catch up with his college assignments but he figures he'll be able to finish today. He doesn't want these days to end though, used to having Taeyong by his side. "Taeyong." Hyuckie rests his head on his arm, looking into the tiny faerie’s eyes. "Do you like spending time with me?"

  
  


Taeyong nods, curling in on himself when Hyuck looks at him so closely. "I do. It's really fun."

_"Fun?_ You like watching me work?" He laughs, tugging at Taeyong's little toes. He just wants to get his mind away from his mountain of assignments for a few minutes. It's working a little too well because now he’s completely distracted as Taeyong squirms under his gaze, reaching out to poke his nose playfully.

"When it's with you or Johnny I always have fun." Taeyong scoots his butt closer to Haechan's face, the shyness quickly fading and replaced by pure curiosity. Taeyong is so close that Haechan's eyes almost cross just to try to focus on his face. “Your skin is so pretty, Hyuckie.”

“Really?” Donghyuck places his hand on the boy’s body, watching him hug his thumb close to his chest. “You’re pretty.”

  
  


He blushes cutely, rolling around when Hyuckie tickles his tummy with his face playfully scrunched. His expression changed quickly, worrying Haechan.

“What is it?”

“Hyuckie?” He asks softly, staring at anywhere but Donghyuck's eyes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Oh, Taeyong,” he laughs nervously, the sudden question catches him by surprise. “I don’t think Johnny would be very comfortable with that,” he says, watching the little fairie and his expectant shining eyes fall in disappointment.

“But Johnny said I could kiss you all I want.”

“He said that?”

Taeyong nods, playing with his toes in his hands mindlessly, “mhm, he said it, Hyuckie— but, only if you were okay with it,” he adds.

Now how is he supposed to say no when he looks at him like that?

“I— okay,” he hesitates. “Only one and then I have to finish up.”

Taeyong nods crazily, giggling when Hyuckie’s lips devour his entire face, “not like that,” he whines, pulling his little crop top up and pointing at his belly button. “Here!” Haechan hesitantly lowers himself, giving his belly a tiny peck before pulling away, it wasn’t enough to satisfy the little fairy but Donghyuck isn’t planning on overstepping, he’s not even too sure if Johnny actually said that.

💋  
  


Haechan stands around in the kitchen aimlessly, pretending to look in the pantry for something to eat as Johnny organizes the groceries. He hoped he’d pick up on it and realize Hyuckie was struggling to speak. _How to bring this up?_

_Johnny, I kissed your boyfriend._

No.

_Hey bro, I’ll be kissing your boyfriend from now on, is that cool?_

“Johnny,” he blurts out. “Can I talk to you?”

“Am I in trouble?” He jokes, busy in the kitchen as he makes space in the fridge for the new groceries.

“Taeyong told me yesterday that you wouldn’t mind if he kissed me, I just want to make sure it’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“And that you were okay-” he pauses before continuing when his words catch in his throat, “with me kissing him.”

“Yeah.” He says, matter of factly as if it’s Haechan who’s the weird one for thinking otherwise. “If you’re not uncomfortable with it.”

“I just thought, I don't know, maybe it might make you-”

“What? Jealous?” He laughs through his nose. Johnny places his hand on the small of his back when he passes by, it’s just so easy he doesn’t even think about it. Haechan, on the other hand, is almost hyperaware of every one of Johnny's touches and he swears there’s tension between them but Johnny seems so relaxed he can’t help but wonder if it’s only on his side.

“I don’t want you to think I have bad intentions.”

“I know you, Donghyuck.” He rustles through the bags and passes Donghyuck a bag of his favorite gummies. “I haven’t thought that once.”

“Okay. And I didn’t do anything,“ Haechan starts anxiously while Taeyong is still in his room changing, “Like, weird or, whatever... with Taeyong, I mean. He just asked me for one and that was it.” He stutters.

He raises his eyebrow. “I don't know, man. You sound a little nervous.” He squints slightly, pausing before he starts laughing stupidly at his own joke and bumping into him with his shoulder. “I’m just kidding Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck laughs nervously. Jesus Christ, why would even say that? Now it does sound suspicious.

Johnny sees him thinking too much. As always, Johnny can sense it, he's always been able to get a good read on Haechan. Unfortunately, it seems that sixth sense ended at Haechan's obvious feelings toward Johnny, when it came to that he was completely obtuse. “But seriously, Donghyuck, if you’re not okay with it, make sure to tell him. He’ll understand. Unless you want me to tell him?”

Haechan shakes his head, “no, I like it.” That came out way too confidently.

Johnny’s dimples appear. “Then what’s the problem?” He asks, reaching up to mess up Hyuck’s hair just the way he hates— or would hate if it was anyone other than Johnny. “I think it’s really cute how much he likes you. He’s crazy about you.”

He doesn’t get what Johnny’s playing at. He wants to ask him _how? How does he like me? In which way?_ But he won’t because he doesn’t want to sound so eager to be kissing another man’s boyfriend. Plus, who the fuck just says exactly what they’re thinking?

⛅️

Johnny woke up one Saturday, dragging his feet over the kitchen to find the TV on. He literally does a double-take when he finds Hyuck lazing around on the couch, or rather, not at Mark's house. Not to say he isn't glad, it's just rare to see him at home on a weekend, especially since the semester ended. Haechan passed, decently average enough for a chronic procrastinator. He still deserves to be out having fun. "Hey?" He says. It comes out strange, in the form of a question.

"What's up?" He asks casually, flipping through YouTube videos on the PlayStation 4.

"Not going anywhere today?" Haechan shakes his head, not looking away from the screen. "Feeling okay?'

"I'm fine, _mom."_ Johnny laughs, to have those purely _Donghyuck_ remarks back in his life floods him with relief. 

Johnny lets it go, deciding not to push it just in case he had some sort of argument with Mark but mostly because he refused to jinx it. He likes having Haechan here.

There was a reason he wasn't at Mark's today. It wasn't an argument, wasn't anything bad.

He simply wanted to be at home with Johnny and Taeyong.

He talked to Mark about what happened, and he was surprised to hear that Donghyuck had told Johnny how he felt about him. Haechan was understandably upset since he didn't get any answer from Johnny, but that's not the reason he shared his feelings. As Mark explained it, it's better to have it out in the open than to let it remain unsaid, confined to Haechan's own thoughts. For a dumb hetero, Mark was surprisingly good at providing support for his best friend.

The one thing that he never believed he would hear was that, according to Haechan himself, Johnny's appointed _sugar baby_ wasn't so horrible after all. Even more surprising was that Haechan said he _apologized._

  
  


🛋 

Johnny wakes them up in the morning by falling face-first into Haechan’s bed and groaning dramatically. He would give anything to just stay home and laze with the boys. “Don’t make me go to work.”  
  


“Okay,” haechan says groggily, sitting up in bed and attempting to smooth down Taeyong’s severe bed head. “Give me your phone so I can call the office and tell them you quit.” Johnnys laugh is muffled into the blankets, he gets up reluctantly but not before smacking Donghyuck’s ass playfully.

The fairy rolls off the pillow clumsily, sticking his butt out toward Johnny, “me too!”

“He’ll send you flying, dummy.” Haechan laughs.

“There’s a bunch of leftovers but I left some money on the counter if you babies want snacks.”

_Babies._ Maybe it’s stupid but Donghyuck can feel his heart pick up when he says that.

  
  


“If you decide to go out— _Taeyong,_ if you feel funny be sure to tell Hyuckie, okay? I'm gonna stay out a bit later today." He says, patting his belly. "Getting too soft, gotta get back to the gym."

Both of the boys' ears perk up. Although Taeyong was sure he would love Johnny whichever way, his heart literally raced at the thought of him getting even _bigger._ He finds himself catching his drool at the thought. 

  
  


Haechan, on the other hand, dreads it. He had a difficult time when Johnny would work out regularly. Tall, stupid, _and_ ripped? His absolute kink. How is he expected to survive with a big fucking hunk assaulting his eyeballs every single day? He can hardly deal with it now. Oh god, if he starts wearing those sleeveless shirts again he's moving back in with his mom. Haechan pushes those thoughts back, hoping it wasn't too obvious how his brain malfunctioned for those few seconds. “'Kay. Go ahead and leave your credit card while you’re at it,” Haechan says wryly.

  
  


“You’d like that, you little shit,” he jokes, checking his pocket for the third time that morning to make sure he doesn't forget to take his phone. Johnny stares at the bed, noting how comfortable it looks and sighing with an exaggerated amount of despair at the fact that he can’t just stay home.

“You can do it, Johnny.” Haechan crawls across the bed to hit his chest playfully. “It’s already Friday. Let’s get fucking schwasted when you get back.”

Johnny's mood immediately perks up and he says his goodbyes, kissing Taeyong's little head and hugging Haechan like it's normal. 

🍻

The workday went by surprisingly quickly. It may have been due to the fact that he was texting instead of working for a whole chunk of those eight hours, eyes glued to his phone screen as he exchanged memes with Donghyuck and replaying the cute videos of what he and Taeyong were up to.

Johnny went to the convenience store straight out of work, picking up soju and beer, some candy, and cookies for the boys too.  The girl at the register asked about Taeyong, pouting cutely when Johnny promised he would bring him back soon. It’s funny to see that she has other personalities other than the default threatening one he'd seen so much.  


  
The boys practically charge at him as soon as he walks through the door, Donghyuck rips the bag away from him to dig through the items and Taeyong clings to his shoulder and screams about how much he missed him.

  
  


Why does he have such a good feeling about today?

💗

  
  


He’s watching them get tipsier and tipsier, their flirting becomes uninhibited and neither of the boys are paying attention to the movie, and how could they? They’re all too busy exchanging shy touches and candy smooches. They seem to have all but forgotten about Johnny. He can’t say he minds, he’s the same level of occupied just watching as Taeyong shares his tiny sticky kisses with Donghyuck’s mouth. 

  
  


Johnny might be drunk but he’s not blind. Haechan enjoys it just as much. He watches the larger boy lick his lips right after.

“Can I see you and Johnny kiss?” Taeyong asks innocently and Johnny overhears, normally he could imagine he didn’t catch a word of it, but the two boys are clearly facing his direction as he laughs nervously.

“Oh, I—“ he stutters after realizing Taeyong is waiting patiently for an answer. His eyes never meet Donghyuck’s but he can feel them burning holes into the side of his face and causing him to shrink. “I don’t reallythink he wants to kiss me, baby.” He feigns reading the label on his bottle of soju while his bratty boyfriend throws a tantrum, rolling on his stomach and throwing Haechan’s (two hundred fucking dollar) teddy bear keychain that Johnny got him for his birthday on the floor. It’s practically Taeyong’s now.

He just doesn’t get it. Why? Why don’t the boys kiss all the time? He loves kisses!

“I do.”

  
  


Taeyong sits up quickly.

Oh. Johnny’s eyes bug out at the direct response. “Don’t let him pressure you, Donghyuck. If you don’t want—“

  
  


“I want it.” He crawls cutely towards him. Good god, he’s fucking adorable. It’s the fluffy hair that nearly mimics puppy ears that does it for Johnny. “I wanna kiss you.”

Taeyong pops up, gasping exaggeratedly. “Wanna see!”

  
  


Hyuckie closes in while Johnny attempts to pull back. It’s a wonder how Johnny was able to resist up to this point because he looks so pretty with his messed up hair, waves curving in gently, the added volume makes his face look even sweeter. The pink of his cheeks still beams radiantly under his tanned skin. Johnny wants to thank the big white shirt that hangs loose around the boy’s body because it does a fine job of bringing out his beautifully bronzed complexion. He wonders if Haechan himself knows it. “Haechannie, are you sure? Think about it.”

“Don’t wanna think.” He licks his lips, it isn’t shy at all the way his eyes gaze drowsily at Johnny’s mouth. Haechan sits on his knees, caging the older’s legs under him. He tangles his fingers confidently into his hair and pushes his lips on his.

  
  


Johnny melts instantly, embarrassingly so. His cheeks tingle when the blood rushes to his face. The build-up is slow, but Donghyuck’s lips move unafraid against the searing kiss. Knowing Donghyuck, he’d probably change his mind halfway through.

  
  


He doesn’t.

  
  


Johnny’s body goes lax when Haechan licks at the seam of his lip, slipping in some tongue which Johnny accepts easily. He can taste the green apple soju on his breath. Haechan moans, it’s more like a whine. Johnny’s head is reeling, he missed the fuck out of Haechannie’s heart-shaped lips. But something ate at him, thinking about what would happen after the kiss. It’s warm and familiar, but behind it sits an air of uncertainty because Haechan would find it particularly easy to ignore him after moments like this.

  
  


He’d pretend nothing happened the next day and Johnny would sit there like a fucking idiot, getting played over and over.

_There’s nothing to talk about, Johnny. We’re friends._

  
  
He remembers the words exactly. It’s as humiliating to think about now as it was then. It worked because Johnny never brought it up after that. Even when he knew it would never fix itself by being silent, and even when the cycle started again like every other time. He made himself the idiot all by himself, falling for Donghyuck’s soft lips.

Even after all those times, he can't find it in himself to ever fault him for it.

But what would be any different about this time?

If there was any hesitation, Haechan didn’t sense it due to the alcohol. Johnny’s mouth distracts him from everything, including his own thoughts.

Taeyong fidgets in his seat, sitting cross-legged with his hands tucked in his lap, belly doing flips as he watches perversely. This is like porn for him. He’s weak with the extra alcohol he snuck from Haechan’s shot glass and drooling at the sight and the sound of their mouths sliding together. He presses little bulge down with his balled-up fists. He can almost feel those lips on his own. The only thing he hates about being so tiny is that he can’t kiss the other boys properly.

There’s a chill up his spine when he tries to touch himself over his shorts without being noticed. Maybe he can do it just a bit. He starts panting, suddenly finding it too hot under his clothes. He just can't seem to hold anything back, squeaking softly when their breathing and the wet sound of their tongues intertwining seems to get louder.

Johnny opens his eyes to catch his fairy gawking at them, lightly squeezing Haechan’s hip to get his attention, he’s not even sure when his arm came to wind around the boy’s soft waist.

Taeyong scoots his butt to the edge of the table, dizzy. “Hyuckie, me too?” He asks softly.

“A little worked up, baby?” Johnny laughs airily. Hyuckie watches the fairy look at him with pleading eyes, feeling Johnny’s big hand rub the small of his back encouragingly. “Go ahead.”

“What is it, Yong?” He drags himself closer, catching slight carpet burn on the skin of his knees.

“I want kisses _too,”_ he whines as Haechan tickles his tummy, consciously avoiding the obvious tent in his shorts.

He nuzzles his nose into his belly, pulling his shirt up to kiss and suck softly over his chest. Soft moans escape his lips as he grips onto locks of the boy's hair, body warming under his lips. “Ah— Hyuckie's mouth is so pretty. Wan' it all over me.”

Johnny presses up behind him, “do you want to?” He asks lowly into his ear, nosing at his neck. “You can take his shorts off.” Haechan stares at the fairy nodding excitedly, his tummy is shiny with his spit, tugging cutely at his shorts.

First off, Haechan would like to take the time to thank alcohol, because he wouldn’t be here without it.

“Do you want Hyuckie, sweet baby?” Johnny says softly, squishing his little cheeks between his fingers.

“Yes.” He cries, “want Hyuckie.”

His lips brush against Donghyuck’s ear, making him shiver, “you want me to go?”

“No— please stay.” He grasps his wrist, “stay right here.”

“Alright. Is this okay?” He asks nervously, pressing up to his side and slipping his hands under his sweatshirt, thumbing at his soft hips. Haechan melts from the simple touch, letting his head drop back on his shoulder, nodding. He can’t believe this is happening.

“Tell him then, Taeyongie. Tell him what you want.”

“Haechannie, please,” he begs, squeezing his thighs shut as he squirms, squeezing his little cock under the soft fabric of his shorts, knees knocking together as he tries to figure out how to word it. He gets on his knees and pokes his tiny butt towards Haechan. “Touch right here.”

“Jesus Christ, Taeyong.” Johnny’s eyes go wide, letting out an airy laugh at his directness, catching him and Hyuckie completely by surprise. 

Hyuckie laughs, rubbing Taeyong’s thigh to soothe him, he’s wild with lust right now, pushing his ass against his fingers. His bulge creates the tiniest tent in his yellow shorts. Haechan pauses, turning to Johnny with his lips just millimeters away. “Is it really okay?”

“More than okay,” he says, twisting Hyuckie’s face to gift him a quick sloppy kiss. It makes Haechan’s heart race even worse when he pulls away.

“Calm down, Taeyongie. You’ll make yourself dizzy“ he laughs. The fairy is radiating so much heat under his fingertips and Hyuckie coos at him, trying to get him to calm down. 

“Get his shorts off,” Johnny instructs, and Taeyong is absolutely fucking vibrating when Haechan’s hand looms over him, pushing his ass up to help get them off as fast as he can. Haechan is shaking, fingers clumsy while he slips them down over his ass, Taeyong’s hard little cock springs out, hanging hard between his thighs. “Taeyong, you wanna let Haechannie see how you touch yourself?”

“Oh,” Hyuckie watches the way he hides his face in his arm, spreading his little hole open briefly to show Haechan. He moans as soon as his fist wraps around his dick, blue hair flopping cutely as he teases himself for Haechan. “so good, Taeyongie.” he curls into the surface of the cool table, hugging Haechan’s fingers as he strokes himself quickly, his ankles tangled in his shorts. Taeyong looks back at Donghyuck’s lips. Why the fuck are they not on him right now?

“Hyuckie- your mouth,” he makes grabby hands at him, whimpering desperately when Haechan doesn’t make any movement, “need your mouth.”

“Need it?” He smirks, tugging on Yong’s little shirt to tease him, watching the fairy squirm as he stares at his mouth hungrily, “what if I don’t give it to you?”

“If you don’t, I’ll die!” He yells, being such a cute little brat. Taeyong purrs as Haechan caresses his entire body with the pads of his fingers, massaging his tummy lightly, rubbing circles onto his thighs and tickling his little feet. He rolls back over on his tummy, whimpering when Haechan teases him. It wouldn't be for long, he can’t refuse the little thing.

Haechan lifts his body, placing him on his knees. Taeyong feels so exposed in such a funny position, he’s about to turn and ask what he thinks he’s doing when Yong gasps when he feels something hot and wet on his body catch him by surprise, quickly realizing what's going on behind him. “It’s— dirty,” he tries to explain, but he does nothing to push it away. He’s so embarrassed but the way Hyuckie’s tongue keeps licking up his ass effectively pushes that feeling out of his brain. The plush wet heat caresses everything from the backs of his thighs to his little balls.

He doesn’t know what to do! His hands scramble to try to grab onto something, “hnn- Haechannie!” He squeals, cheek pressed against the cold glass while his tongue drags his entire lower body up with every lick. Taeyong is melting as Haechan’s tongue glides up his thighs and over his entire ass. He trembles under Hyuck’s tongue, he’s so wet, so dumb and drooly from Haechan's relentless licks.

The heat builds up fast, legs spreading wide when his thighs start giving out from the pleasure. His tiny hands squeak on the glass, leaving the smallest prints on the veil of condensation around him before Haechan’s warm breath erases them once more. Taeyong’s heated little body trembles, his knees sliding apart on the coffee table as he tries to grasp onto literally anything.

Haechan pushes himself over the table, holding himself up with his palms and pushing his tiny body down flat with his tongue, his little cock is squished between his tummy and the glass table. His wings twitch and flutter erratically and he tries his best to press his ass up into Haechan’s hot mouth. His entire body is flushed from the tips of his ears to his teeny toes. Haechan is no better, his skin is scorching hot under his long-sleeved shirt where Johnny’s hand rubs up and down his waist, encouraging him.

Haechan pulls his mouth off and Yong flops over on his back, “Hah-hot,“ he slurs, watching his face get closer as he tries to take his cock in his mouth, which is realistically impossible with how minuscule it is, instead just ending up with his tongue all over his front.

Johnny’s hands around Donghyuck’s waist grip tighter. “Look at how good you make him feel.”

“Johnny-“ Haechan pulls his face into a quick wet kiss, “you too. Wanna see you do it.”

He smirks, agreeing right away. Johnny tastes a hint of sharp sweetness when he circles the tip of his tongue on Yong’s stiff little dick. The fairy is in absolute euphoria, skin buzzing, body weighed down to absolute mush but he somehow manages to lift his knees, spreading himself wider for Johnny’s tongue despite how heavy his entire body feels. Haechan gapes at the sight, he’s hard in his joggers seeing how Taeyong’s cropped barbie shirt becomes damp with his and Johnny’s saliva as they take turns playing with his little body.

The fairy already feels close, gasping for air before stupid Johnny pulls away from him. “Gonna cum, baby?”

Johnny watches the little fairy push his hips out desperately for more, nodding frantically. “Don’t stop!” He whines, bringing his hand up to grip his own soft locks, kicking his little feet out and just absolutely frustrated with the few seconds of Johnny’s mouth not being on him. He needs more, and he doesn’t have to wait long because the giant’s tongue is back on him instantly, lapping at his tiny cock.

The fairy can’t catch a break, gasping for breath when the boys’ hot tongues press into his skin with a hunger like never before. As soon as Johnny pulls off, Haechan is back on him.

“Nh- too much,” he whimpers, tugging on the neckline of his shirt and stretching it out, other hand occupied inside his mouth, drooling on his fingers and pushing his little ass against Haechan’s tongue with every swipe. He can feel it coming again. His moans escape his mouth when the tip of his tongue rubs against his hole, making it twitch. “M’gonna die,” he babbles, toes numb from the pleasure. Fuck, his entire body is tingling, he feels like liquid under them. 

Taeyong sounds so pretty when he isn’t holding back and Johnny’s hard as a fucking rock listening to his desperate mewls, watching his flat tummy squirm under Haechan’s mouth, tiny ribs jutting out when he arches his body below him. So _lewd._ So fucking beautiful with his mouth fallen open, face and chest dusted pink and all spread out for Haechan.

He sucks gently, pressing his tongue on Yong’s hard little cock, teeth brushing on his plush tummy. It’s coming again, his little balls draw up and the heat swirls in his belly, it’s so fucking much that he can’t breathe. Gasping as his orgasm practically smacks the air out of his lungs. His eyes roll back and it’s so good- it’s too fucking good he swears he’s dying. Vision going blurry as he writhes under Haechan’s tongue, trying to draw the feeling out as long as he could until he was overstimulated and then more, crying weakly when the feeling inevitably starts fading out. For such a small thing, he cums so fucking hard. 

Haechan turns to Johnny to let him have a taste, ripping out a bold moan without even meaning to. "He tastes so sweet," he whispers, blushing when the excitement turns into something more. Johnny's eyes look so hungry that he has to look away immediately, shifting the mood to something else. “We should clean him up. He’s a mess.”

"I got it," Johnny smiles. Hyuckie climbs up on the couch as Johnny adjusts himself discreetly, or at least it was an attempt to because Haechan can clearly see the outline through the thin material of his joggers and it's intimidating, to put it mildly. "I'll be back."

Johnny gets him out of his damp shirt, his body is so overheated Taeyong can’t even feel the warm stream of water hugging his legs and tummy, still comfortably asleep. He pats him dry with his shirt, making his way back to the living room quickly before Haechan can think to leave. 

“Hi, baby.” Johnny watches his tired eyes open as Haechan helps slip his shorts back on his body. “Are you feeling good?” The teensy boy nods dumbly, he crawls out of Johnny’s hand and slumps face-first on the cold glass table, settling easily and nodding off seconds later.

“Someone sure enjoyed themselves.” Haechan laughs at a sprawled out Taeyong, face down on the glass completely fucked out and already snoring.

🧚‍♂️💤 

  
  


It hasn’t even been an hour after and Haechan is absolutely _smashed._ The fairy was still comfy and unmoving on the glass after Johnny and Haechan were done with him so it was just the two boys now. The confidence boost from the soju had Haechan cuddled up to him and for Johnny, that was enough alcohol for the night. He couldn’t say the same for Haechan, who decided it would be a great idea to pound another bottle of soju and later that night. Johnny’s didn’t mind it one bit, especially because Haechan gravitated from leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder to laying on his chest completely.

Donghyuck babbles about anything and everything which Johnny hardly entertains, humming in agreement at the nonsense spilling out of his mouth just to keep him there, making sure he doesn't get too crazy. Johnny apparently missed the first part of one of Haechan's new string of sentences, busy playing on his phone before Haechan slaps his hand down on his chest lightly. "Did you know it, John?" He hiccups.

"Hm?"

"I s-said I love you, d'you know it?"

Johnny chuckles. "Yeah, you only say that now," he murmurs.

"What?" The boy lifts his head to look at Johnny, squinting at his face as if it would help him listen better.

"Nothing," he ruffles up his hair. "I said I love you too, Hyuckie."

Haechan makes a soft noise, dropping his head back onto his chest and settling into his body. His breathing starts evening out and the bigger man is about to nod off too when he feels Haechan squirming on his body.

“Johnny-“ he slurs. “I fuh- feel sick.”

Johnny only has to take one look at him.

“Oh- no. Nononono,” Johnny pulls him up like a rag doll when he sees him make his infamous puke face that Johnny knows all too well. He guides him to the toilet, holding Haechan up as he stumbles the entire way there. He just barely gets to the toilet in time to see his half-chewed tteokkbokki come back to visit. Johnny rubs his back, laughing as he throws up a storm. “Haechan, you never learn.”

Haechan's glad Johnny seems to find his mistakes amusing as always, anyone else would be sick of it. Good thing Johnny isn't like anyone else, he stays with him the whole time, making him laugh and taking care of him all at the same time. Haechan doesn’t remember much after that, but he remembers falling asleep on the tile caressing the toilet.

  
  


🚽💕

Haechan opens his eyes to a throbbing headache, the brightness of the sunlight makes his eyes water. He finally realizes he’s not in his room when he hears soft breaths next to him. Taeyong is sleeping right by his head and Haechan must have been sleeping so spread out like usual because Johnny’s big body only occupies the smallest spot in the corner of the bed.

  
  


His face is on fire when last night’s events flood his memory, immediately rolling out of Johnny’s bed and catching himself on the wall when the residual drunkenness smacks him upside the head. He balances himself and makes his way to his room, falling face-first into his sheets and falling asleep once more in hopes that he’ll be able to sleep _everything_ away.

⛅️


End file.
